Começar de novo
by Rute Riddle
Summary: [COMPLETA][Continuação de Fruto Proibido]Passaramse alguns anos desde que Ginny Weasley recebeu a carta de Draco Malfoy, e agora cada um tem sua vida. Quando por obra do acaso eles são obrigados a conviver o que poderá acontecer?
1. Chapter 1

**Informação:**

Aqui está a fic que prometi, e vejam só, é a continuação de o Fruto proibido – é necessário ler essa fic para entender esta.

Vocês achavam mesmo que iria ficar apenas um Odeio-te Draco Malfoy! Acharam? Mas será possível que ainda não me conhecem?

Bem o que posso adiantar sobre esta fic…ah em primeiro lugar peço desculpa pelo titulo estúpido que ela tem, Começar de novo, mas digamos que não me lembrava de mais nada.

Apesar de isto ser uma continuação é realmente diferente da outra fic.

Passaram-se alguns anos desde que Ginny Weasley recebeu a carta de Draco Malfoy, e agora cada um tem sua vida. Quando por obra do acaso eles são obrigados a conviver o que poderá acontecer?

Será que o amor era verdadeiro e sobreviveu aos anos separados? Será que a vida que eles têm é mais importante do que existiu entre eles? Será que Ginny está disposta a se desfazer da vida que construiu por causa do homem que a fez sofrer no passado.

Drama! Romance! Talvez até um pouco de suspense, nesta nova fic (isto pareceu um anuncio a um novo filme, mas enfim!)

Espero que gostem….e claro que comentem….e MUITO OBRIGADA a todos os reviews que recebi no ultimo capitulo do Fruto Proibido……

_Rute Riddle_

_3 de Agosto de 2005_


	2. Peças do destino

**1º Capitulo**

**Peças do destino**

Acordou por causa do ligeiro movimento que sentiu. Sabia que ela acabava de se deitar ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos meio sonolenta, e encontrou os olhinhos dela.

"- Bom dia mã." – Disse a menina.

Ginny sorriu, antes de se sentar na cama. Fez com que a pequena se sentasse no seu colo, e afagou os cabelos macios dela.

"- Bom dia filha." – Murmurou ela dando um beijo na face da pequena.

"- Mã, não podes ficar comigo hoje?"

"- Hoje não dá meu amor. A mãe vai ter que ir trabalhar, pois vão lá dois senhores importantes."

"- Oh."

"- Não fiques assim princesa. A mãe promete que amanhã – visto ser sábado – fica o dia todo contigo."

"- Juras mã?"

"- Sim minha querida."

A menina sorriu e abraçou a ruiva. Deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da mulher, e esta em seguida disse:

"- Agora vamos nos levantar."

Instantes depois ambas apareciam na sala.

"- Jonathan." – Disse a ruiva olhando para o moreno em pé no meio da sala.

O homem olhou para ela, e no instante sorriu. A pequena correu até ele e pendurou-se no pescoço dele.

"- Olá princesa." – Cumprimentou o moreno beijando a menina.

Ginevra caminhou até eles, e em seguida sentiu o braço dele puxa-la pela cintura de encontro a ele.

"- Vais embora Jon?"

"- Sabes que sim Gi."

"- Voltas a tempo do meu aniversário?" – Perguntou a menina com os olhos a brilhar.

"- Infelizmente não meu amor, volto no dia depois. Mas prometo que te trago prenda….uma grande prenda. Ok princesa?"

"- Sim."

Ginny riu antes de ouvir o homem dizer:

"- Agora tenho que ir. Não posso chegar atrasado."

Viu ele dar um beijo longo na menina antes de a pousar no chão.

"- Faz boa viagem, e toma cuidado contigo." – Disse a ruiva ajeitando a gravata dele.

"- Não te preocupes. E vocês as duas portem-se bem."

"- Nós portamos, não te preocupes."

O moreno sorriu e deu um beijo demorado na ruiva, antes de desaparecer.

Ginny olhou para a filha e perguntou:

"- Angelina que tal irmos tomar o pequeno-almoço fora?"

"- Boa mã."

A ruiva viu a menina correr até ao quarto, e sorriu. Em seguida seguiu-a e ajudou a pequena a arrumar-se.

"- Vamos toma-lo onde?"

"- Onde quiseres princesa."

"- Posso escolher mesmo?"

"- Sim meu amor."

Ela viu a filha fazer uma expressão muito própria, uma expressão que o pai dela também fazia.

---/---

"- Mã, vamos comer aqui? Vamos?"

"- Eu disse que tu é que escolhias, se queres comer aqui, vamos comer aqui."

A menina sorriu antes de entrar no estabelecimento. Caminhou até uma mesa onde se sentou e Ginny limitou-se a segui-la.

"- Muito bom dia. O que as senhoras vão querer?"

"- Olá Patrick." – Cumprimentou Angelina.

"- Olá princesinha linda. Então o que vão querer?"

"- Eu quero um sumo de laranja, e uma sandes mista. E tu filha?"

"- Sumo de maçã e uma fatia do vosso bolo de chocolate."

"- Trago já." – Disse Patrick antes de sair de ao pé dela.

Ginny encarou a filha. Angelina era uma menina especial, tinha apenas 4 anos, ia fazer 5, mas era uma menina inteligente, divertida, feliz.

Viu como ela começou a comer a fatia de bolo, e não pode deixar de ver como ela era parecida com seu pai.

O mesmo olhar, a mesma maneira de agir, a mesma delicadeza perante as coisas, era mesmo igual a ele, não havia como negar.

"- Mã, não comes?" – Perguntou a pequena encarando a ruiva com o olhar a brilhar.

"- Como sim, estava apenas a pensar."

"- No quê?"

"- Em nada de especial."

Assim que terminaram de comer a ruiva disse:

"- Vamos embora, já vais chegar atrasada ao colégio."

A pequena sorriu e disse:

"- Eu nunca chego atrasada, as outras pessoas é que chegam adiantadas."

Ginevra pisou os olhos varias vezes, vendo a filha sorrir largamente.

"- Bem, onde aprendeste essa filha?"

"- Em lado nenhum."

"- Surpreendes-me todos os dias princesa."

"- Vamos mã." – Disse ela pegando na mão da ruiva e começando a caminhar até ao colégio.

Minutos depois a ruiva despedia-se da filha.

"- Porta-te bem, ouviste bem princesa?"

"- Eu porto sempre bem. A Melody está a chamar. Até logo mamã."

"- Até logo."

Viu a pequena afastar-se e ir ao encontro da amiga. Sorriu antes de começar a encaminhar-se até á empresa.

Ginevra Weasley era a melhor empresária da Europa. Sua empresa de produtos de beleza, feitos com poções era a mais bem sucedida da Europa, e cada dia crescia mais.

Ela havia conseguido ser o que desejara. Afinal como a guerra tinha terminado, ela não decidiu tirar o curso de media – bruxa.

Estava ansiosa por aquele dia, sua empresa ia fazer sociedade com uma outra empresa de França. Iria ser fantástico.

Assim que chegou ao escritório viu que não se encontrava lá ninguém.

«Melissa ainda não veio.» – Concluiu ela olhando para a mesa da sua secretária.

Caminhou então ao seu escritório, e sentou-se na poltrona.

Olhou em redor, esperando o tempo passar. Seu olhar pousou em algumas fotos dela, enquanto grávida, sempre acompanhada de Jonathan.

«Tenho que trazer para aqui uma da Angelina.» – Pensou ela pegando na sua foto favorita que ali estava.

Levantou-se com a foto na mão e pousou-a em cima da lareira. Em seguida ouviu um barulho vindo do exterior, e por isso saiu do escritório indo até ao corredor.

"- Bom dia Ginny."

"- Bom dia Melissa."

"- Desculpa o atraso, mas é que o meu irmão fez birra hoje, não queria ir para casa da nossa avó."

"- Não te preocupes. Diz-me só, a que horas é que eles vêm?"

"- Bem houve algumas mudanças de ultima hora."

"- Mudanças de ultima hora?"

"- Bem sim. Sabes que eram para vir dois representantes da empresa, não era?"

"- Sim. E então, o que aconteceu?"

"- Eles não vêm?"

"- Como assim não vêm? Nós tínhamos tudo combinado para hoje."

"- Calma. Não virão eles, mas virá outra pessoa."

"- Ah…e quem?"

"- O próprio chefe."

"- Certo…e ele é quem?"

"- Bem, isso eu não sei."

"- Não há problema, quando ele vier manda-lo entrar." – Disse a ruiva voltando para o escritório.

Por momentos pensara que não ia haver mais sociedade, mas afinal ia, apenas teria que falar com outra.

«Não há problema algum.» – Pensou enquanto tirava alguns papéis da gaveta secretária.

«Aqui estão os resultados dos últimos 6 meses, como eles pediram. O homem que vier só tem que ler e assinar, e pronto, está sociedade feita!»

Sentou-se na mesa, e deixou seus pensamentos divagarem.

Estava mudada. Muito mudada, e tudo culpa da vida. Agora era uma mulher realizada, com 23 anos. Tinha uma vida maravilhosa, não podia pedir mais do que tinha, tudo era perfeito, em especial Angelina, sua princesa.

Ouviu barulho do exterior, e em seguida a porta abriu-se.

Melissa apareceu e disse:

"- Ele chegou."

"- Manda-o entrar."

"- Muito bem. Pode entrar."

Ginny levantou-se e começou a caminhar até á porta, mas parou no meio do escritório quando o homem apareceu á sua frente.

Olhou-o por instantes e pareceu-lhe que ele próprio estava surpreso.

«Não pode ser verdade!»

Mas era. O mesmo olhar, o mesmo porte, o mesmo cabelo loiro.

"- Draco Malfoy." – Murmurou ela encarando-o mortalmente.

**Fim do 1º capitulo**

**N/A: então o que acharam? Totalmente diferente da historia o Fruto Proibido. Resumindo, Ginny tem uma filha, está com o Jonathan e é feliz. Ia fazer uma sociedade multi – milionária mas quem lhe aparece é Draco.**

**E agora o que irá acontecer?**

**Bem isso só saberão lendo os próximos capítulos, e para isso acontecer eu necessito de REVIEWS! TOCA A COMENTAR!**

**É verdade, eu vou de ferias, portanto não sei quando virá o próximo capítulo, mas talvez por volta do dia 15, por isso que tal comentarem muito que é para quando regressar ver os maravilhosos comentários e ficar extremamente feliz? Façam isso….façam esta "escritora" feliz….**

**Bem é isso….leiam, não se irão arrepender….muito….**

**JINHOS!**


	3. I hate you

**2º Capitulo**

**I hate you**

**

* * *

N/A: Pessoal quem pensa que Angelina é filha do Draco tenham cuidado pois podem ficar desiludidos. Já sabem que eu não sou normal e que a menina ser filha do Draco era normal e lógico, então preparem-se, talvez as coisas não sejam exactamente o que parecem. Atenção! Eu não digo que ela é filha dele, mas também não digo que ela não é. Terão que ler para saber….daqui a alguns capítulos saberão.**

**Espero que gostem deste capitulo……**

* * *

"- Ele chegou."

"- Manda-o entrar."

"- Muito bem. Pode entrar."

Ginny levantou-se e começou a caminhar até á porta, mas parou no meio do escritório quando o homem apareceu á sua frente.

Olhou-o por instantes e pareceu-lhe que ele próprio estava surpreso.

«Não pode ser verdade!»

Mas era. O mesmo olhar, o mesmo porte, o mesmo cabelo loiro.

"- Draco Malfoy." – Murmurou ela encarando-o mortalmente.

O homem nada disse, apenas a encarou silenciosamente. Seu olhar pousou na face dela, e o que viu deixou-o transtornado.

«Ela não apresenta expressão nenhuma. Está tão fria, indiferente, ela não era assim. Mas no que é que eu a transformei!»

"- Então tu és o empresário chefe da empresa francesa." – Concluiu ela.

"- Sim sou eu. E vejo que alcançaste teus objectivos na vida."

Flashback:

_- E se já não houver guerra? – Perguntou ele aproximando-se dela._

_- Quero ter meu próprio negócio. Um negocio de cosméticos naturais, feito com as poções._

_-Entendo._

Fim do flashback

"- Alcancei sim." – Resmungou caminhando até á sua secretaria.

«Mas porquê ele? Tudo corria bem, não era pedir demais que tudo continuasse como estava? Mas não! Apareceu-me Draco Malfoy á frente. Não podia ter sido pior.»

Á mais de 5 anos que Ginny não via Draco Malfoy, na verdade ela não sabia nada dele, excepto que vivia em França.

E agora, agora ele aparecia mesmo ali, e pior ia fazer sociedade com a empresa dele. Não podia ser pior.

Draco viu a ruiva pegar nuns papéis, mas não se importou com isso, apenas observou a sala.  
Seu olhar pousou numa foto que se encontrava em cima da lareira. Era uma foto dela. A ruiva encontrava-se sentada num jardim, e Jon estava por trás dela, mas o que mais prendeu a atenção do loiro foi o facto de ela estar com uma barriga bastante proeminente.

«Ela é mãe. Eu sabia que ela casaria com o Greenlef, até têm uma cria e tudo!» – pensou voltando a olhar para a ruiva, que caminhava até ele.

"- Aqui estão os resultados dos últimos 6 meses da nossa empresa. Como combinado." – Disse a mulher entregando-lhe os papéis.

O loiro passou os olhos por todas as folhas, sob o olhar atento de Ginny.

"- Sabes porque vim Weasley?"

"- Não, e sinceramente não me apetece saber Malfoy. Apenas assina e pronto, podes ir embora."

"- Mas aí é que está o ponto da questão. Eu não vou assinar isto. Pois eu quero o relatório dos últimos 3 anos."

"- 3 Anos! Mas esta empresa só existe á 3 anos, fui eu que a fundei."

"- Eu sei que a empresa só existe há 3 anos, e por isso é que quero esses relatórios. Quero-os porque quero ver como a empresa cresce cada mês, para depois fazer uma estatística de quanto poderá crescer, juntamente com a minha."

Ginevra olhava enervada para ele. Sem duvida alguma ele irritava-a. Tinha cá uma lata.

"- Vai demorar imenso tempo para ter esses papéis. Eu garanto-te Malfoy que a empresa cresce bem, não vais sair prejudicado com a sociedade, muito pelo contrário."

"- Eu conheço o prestígio da tua empresa Weasley, mas quero os documentos."

"- Vai demorar mais de um mês para os arranjar."

"- 3 Semanas."

"- O quê? Estás doido, o sol em França deve de te ter feito mal. Não consigo fazer isso em três semanas."

"- Mas tens de conseguir. Eu estarei em Inglaterra durante 3 semanas, por isso."

"- Juro-te que esta sociedade não fosse tão importante eu mandava-te ir dar uma volta ao bilhar grande."

O homem riu, o que irritou ainda mais a mulher á sua frente.

"- Fazemos assim Weasley. Eu ajudo-te."

"- Como assim?"

"- Virei aqui todas as tardes, e ajudo-te com os documentos. Nós dois devemos de conseguir terminar tudo em 3 semanas."

"- Não quero ocupar teu tempo." – Disse ela em pânico.

A última coisa que desejava era vê-lo todos os dias. Não, não podia, não podia estar com ele. Não iria aguentar.

"- Não ocupas nada, não vou fazer nada durante as tardes, estou desimpedido, por isso virei."

Ela bufou e virou-lhe costas, caminhando até ás janelas que se encontravam por trás da secretaria.

O homem olhou-a atentamente e passou seus olhos pelo corpo dela, como tantas vezes havia feito no passado. E para sua surpresa ela estava mais perfeita do que quando estiveram juntos.

Não sabia o que sentia naquele momento. Vê-la foi uma enorme surpresa para ele, afinal nunca ouvira falar do que lhe acontecera, e nunca pensou que ela fosse a empresária de que tanto se falava em França.

Olhar para ela trouxe-lhe inúmeras memórias, memórias que ele pensara que tinha esquecido, memórias que ele odiava.  
Talvez até tenha sentido algo quando a viu, talvez saudade ou ódio, ele não sabia bem explicar. Era muito complexo.

Mas assim que vira a foto dela foi invadido por algo que não esperava. Ciúme.  
Ciúmes de Jon. Por momentos quis ser ele naquela foto, quis ser ele o pai da criança. Mas não o era, e talvez fosse melhor assim. Onde já se viu, um Malfoy e uma Weasley? Nunca na vida.

Ouviu a ruiva inspirar profundamente e naquela altura ele dava tudo para saber o que ela pensava.

«Não posso acreditar nisto. Eu tenho que fazer sociedade com ele, mas isso significa vê-lo todos os dias durante 3 semanas. O que vou fazer? E se….e se não for capaz de…de me manter distante dele. Vai ser pior para mim….eu não posso. Mas tenho! Preciso desta sociedade, e esta é a única maneira. Afinal estou farta de viver naquele apartamento, minha filha merece melhor. Muito bem, que seja o que Merlin quiser!»

"- Malfoy." – Disse ela virando-se para ele.

"- Sim?"

"- Eu aceito tua ajuda."

"- Óptimo. Então que tal todas as tardes…a seguir ao almoço. A que horas é teu almoço?"

"- Do meio-dia até á uma da tarde."

"- Então poderei vir por volta da uma e meia."

"- Sim. Mas se não estiver aqui, vai chamar-me ao restaurante deste prédio. E só uma coisa. Eu tenho que sair todos os dias um pouco antes das cinco, pois preciso de ir bus….fazer uma coisa ás cinco."

"- Ir buscar teu filho?"

Ela olhou chocada para ele. Como ele sabia? Era impossível ele saber.

O homem viu a cara que ela fez, e por isso apenas olhou para a foto dela grávida e perguntou:

"- Tens um filho, não tens?"

"- Não. Uma filha. Mas isso não te diz respeito."

«Não te diz Draco….ela é minha filha….não tua!»

"- Não, apenas diz respeito ao Greenlef. E pensar que me disseste que não gostavas dele."

"- E pensar que disseste que gostavas de mim."

O loiro encarou-a sem dizer nada, e por minutos eles ficaram assim, em silêncio.

"- Venho amanhã." – Disse ele por fim, dirigindo-se para a porta.

" - Certo." – Murmurou a ruiva, vendo-o fechar a porta atrás de si.

Assim que o loiro fechou a porta Ginny caminhou calmamente até á sua secretaria. Em seguida enterrou a face por entre as mãos.

Não podia acreditar naquilo. Não podia acreditar que ele estava ali, em Inglaterra e que o veria todos os dias.

Mas o que mais a massacrava fora o que sentira assim que o vira.

Seu coração começara a bater mais forte, como em Hogwarts.

«Foram bons momentos esses. Apesar de ele ter dito que foi tudo mentira, eu gostei….mas não posso pensar nisso. Tenho minha vida, tenho minha filha. E ele? Ele também deve de ter alguém, de certeza. Uma mulher loira, rica e de sangue puro, tenho a certeza. Por isso, não posso pensar nele, nem no que vivemos enquanto ele era meu professor, não posso!»

Levantou-se fechando os olhos de modo a não chorar. Olhou para a foto por cima da lareira.

«Ele já sabe que tenho uma filha. Não importa o que ele pensa, não lhe devo nada. Afinal foi ele que me mentiu!»

Ela lembrava-se tão bem. Todas as palavras que ele lhe escrevera, tudo.

_**Weasley**_

_**Sabes uma coisa, tenho mesmo que te agradecer, por mais que me custe tenho que o fazer, afinal se não fosses tu hoje eu não estaria aqui, em França.  
**__**Já alguma vez cá vieste? Oh que pergunta idiota a minha, claro que não, afinal és uma Weasley, uma pobre e nojenta Weasley.  
**__**E sim, é por tua causa que eu aqui estou. Olha só.  
**__**Fui ensinar em Hogwarts a mando de Voldemort, e envolvi-me contigo. Foi muito divertido, muito mesmo, em especial durante a noite.  
**__**Em seguida quando Voldemort atacou Hogwarts eu sabia que ele iria perder, e eu não queria cair juntamente com ele, então usei-te.  
**__**Contei-te a verdade, e sabia que não ias entregar-me. Combati do vosso lado, não por ti, mas por mim, tudo o que fiz foi por mim.  
**__**Pensavas que te amo mesmo? Não Weasley eu não te amo, nunca te amei, e nunca, mas nunca vou-te amar.  
**__**Mas e então, o que te interessa isso! Sempre tens o Jonathan Greenlef.  
**__**Acho que não há mais nada a te dizer….apenas esquece tudo o que se passou entre nós, tudo o que te disse, pois não passaram de mentiras.**_

_**Até nunca Weasley**_

_**Draco Malfoy"**_

Nunca iria esquecer a dor que sentira, nunca esqueceria o que se passou em seguida.

«Se não fosse o Jonathan não sei o que teria sido de mim!»

---/---

Draco entrou na suite onde estava hospedado. Caminhou até á cama e deixou seu corpo cair sobre ela molemente.

«Ginevra Weasley. Vou fazer sociedade com ela, vê-la durante 3 semanas. Como se adiantasse de muito, nem sei o que me deu quando lhe propôs esta maluqueira. Ela está casada, e tem uma filha, do Greenlef. A minha ruiva não é mais minha, é de outro, talvez nunca tenha sido minha como pensara!»

Levantou-se e ouviu a voz dela ecoar na sua cabeça.

"_E pensar que disseste que gostavas de mim."_

Ela não tinha razões para dizer aquilo, afinal ela é que no final da guerra se agarrou ao outro toda feliz, ela é que se tinha casado com outro, ela é que tinha uma filha.

Como ela lhe podia dizer aquilo! Ela é que o enganara.

Sentiu uma raiva enorme crescer dentro de si, raiva dela, raiva de um dia ter acreditado nas palavras dela. Raiva de si próprio.

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_(Three days grace – I hate everyting about you)_

---/---

Ginny chegou a casa de mão dada com a filha.

"- O que se passa Mã?"

"- Nada princesa."

"- Estás triste."

"- Não filha, a mãe não esta triste. Bem que tal irmos tomar um bom banho?"

"- Sim mamã." – Disse a pequena correndo pelo corredor.

Ginny observou a pequena. Sorriu pensando em como ela era parecida com o pai, não o podia negar. Sentia saudades dele, imensas saudades.

Inspirou profundamente e seguiu a filha. Não importava mais, ela estava ali, só isso era importante. Sua filha.

**Fim do 2º capitulo**

**N/A: **sabem quem está super feliz? Eu! Assim que aqui cheguei tinha MUITOS comentários. Fiquei muito, muito feliz. Têm que continuar assim….mas antes de mais alguma coisa aqui vão os agradecimentos:

**Rafinha M. Potter:** espero que continues estonteante. E que continues a gostar da fic. Eu prometo que num capitulo darei a descrição de Angelina, mas não pensem logo que é como o Draco. E claro, que comentes! JINHOS!

**Franinha Malfoy**: é anúncio de champô, mas deu resultado. Bem, espero não ter demorado muito. JINHOS!

**Dessinha McGuiller**: É claro que não ia deixar os leitores nas mãos. Eu acho que vais adorar esta fic…..eu espero…bem comenta ok? JINHOS!

**Pat:** aqui está o próximo capitulo…espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**FenixTonks**: eu sempre tive a ideia de fazer a continuação, mas se eles vão ficar juntos…bem isso terão que esperar para ver. Interacção D/G. bem não tão cedo. Se é maravilhosa, isso são vocês que têm de dizer. Espero que tenhas gostado, JINHOS!

**Miaka**: será que Angelina é filha de Draco? Será mesmo? Eu não prometo nada, sabes que adoro surpreender. O Jonathan estará em Roma…muito longe…portanto….bem espero que comentes! JINHOS!

**Kirina – Li**: descansa eu também me odeio muitas vezes. Eu disse k o outro era o melhor final que eu já escrevi…mas também adoro o final desta, mas ainda faltam muitos capítulos para isso, portanto. Angelina? Hum….eu não quero desiludir ninguém, portanto não se fiem que ela seja do Draco. O que achaste do capitulo? Comenta ok! JINHOS.

**Melody:** perderia a graça se ela não fosse filha de Draco? Eu não acho. Acho que será melhor ela ser filha do Jonathan, pelo menos é diferente. Mas logo saberão, não penses nisso agora. Espero que tenhas gostado e que comentes. JINHOS!

**Aliny Malfoy:** é o nome Angelina apareceu durante um surto, e gostei. Espero que tenhas gostado, e que comentes…..JINHOS!

**Hyoku-yusuki Kinomoto**: não digo que é filha dele. Têm que esperar, mas não quero que achem que é dele, e depois fiquem desiludidas. A fic terá drama sim…final feliz não prometo, logo verás. Espero que continues a comentar e a gostar. JINHOS!

**Nina Black Lupin**: eu sabia que iriam gostar do facto de ter continuação. Espero que estejas a gostar e que comentes, JINHOS!

**Jully:** quem disse que Angelina é filha de Draco? Eu não fui, e a Ginny também não. Se fosse a ti não pensaria muito nisso, poderás ficar desiludida. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: quem e o pai da Angelina é algo que não vou dizer…não ainda…descobrirão, não se preocupem com isso, ó peço para não imaginarem coisas, podem ficar desiludidas. Mas enfim, o que achaste do capitulo? Da conversa deles? Das reacções? Eu quero saber W.M : o pai da criança? Mas isso não importa, não de momento, na altura devida eu direi. Só espero que depois não fiques desiludida. Mas o que achaste do reencontro? Comenta a dizer algo…JINHOS!

**Vivian Malfoy**: espero que continues a gostar da fic, e claro que comentes. JINHOS!

**Bru Black e Mione Malfoy**: o pai da Angelina será revelado na altura devida, mas não fiquem desiludidas depois ok? Pode não ser exactamente o que vocês esperam. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: final feliz? Não sei, a fic é romance/Drama, filha de Draco? Não prometo nada, se calhar ficarás desiludida. Mas enfim, espero que tenhas do capitulo….JINHOS!

**Miris Malfoy**: é capaz de pegar fogo sim. E sim, e Ginny mudou bastante. Mas Draco também mudou….e espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….e comenta! JINHOS!

**Ana:** postei. O que achaste? Jinhos!

**Larimalfoy**: eu também espero que gostem tanto desta como do Fruto Proibido, e claro espero que comentes e que gostes….o que achaste do capitulo? JINHOS!

**Catarina**: esclarecer logo tudo? Não me parece….não seria bom perderia a graça, mas mesmo assim espero que estejas a gostar. O que achaste? JINHOS!

**Paulinha Malfoy**: espero que a reacção dos dois tenha sido do teu agrado. Eles vão conviver….que bom não é? O que será que irá dar? Espero que tenhas gostado…e claro espero que comentes…JINHOS!

**Valeska Malfoy**: está desculpada em relação ao review do último capitulo…eu já estava pronta para receber um review daqueles, eu se fosse leitora de uma fic k gostava diria o mesmo. Mas e agora? Já vais indicar minha fic para tuas amigas, ou continua a não valer a pena? Eu acho que vais deixar de ficar brava comigo…acho eu….logo se verá….apenas espero que continues a ler e a comentar….JINHOS!

**Barbara Jane Potter**: não quero matar ninguém. Sim, Ginny e Jonathan. A Gabi? Oh ela irá aparecer, logo verás. Espero que tenhas gostado…..JINHOS!

**LiccaWeasleyMalfoy**: e eu espero reviews……muitos. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…..JINHOS!

**Joana:** não, o encontro não foi premeditado por ninguém. Draco não sabia o que havia acontecido com ela….foi puro destino….afinal o destino prega-nos partidas….espero que tenhas gostado…..JINHOS!

**Nanie**: ainda não direi de quem a Angelina é filha….vocês descobriram lá mais para frente….espero que continues a gostar….e podes comentar, nem que seja apenas para dizer "Li e gostei!" ou "Li e não gostei!"….isso basta……JINHOS!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**: será que ela voltará a ser feliz com ele? E Jon? Ela é feliz agora….. Gabi irá aparecer…..o Jon pai da Angelina….talvez sim talvez não….terás que esperar para descobrir…..bem eu actualizei hoje pois fui de ferias e ainda não tinha ido tempo….. agora espero teu comentário…quero saber o que achaste do capitulo….e da reacção deles os dois……JINHOS!

**Rebeca Maria**: eu não escrevi nenhuma fic em que ela fica doente porque ele a abandona. Estás a confundir com uma fic de outra escritora….minha não é….eu não lembro….mas minha memoria já não é o que era…mas mesmo assim não lembro…..enfim. eu sei que achas uma parte revoltante….e não, não vou mudar essa parte…assim faz mais sentido porque senão teria que mudar outras partes, e não me apetece.…lamento……não sei bem como terminar essa outra fic….mas quando te encontrar na net eu vou mandar-te uma que está quase no fim (tenho tido preguiça de escrever os últimos 3 capítulos) e que é diferente….é mais NC que outra coisa, mas tem historia na mesma. Bem fico á espera do teu comentário…..JINHOS!

**Sabem que mais…..eu adorei receber estes reviews, e quero que voltem a surpreender-me…..voltem a comentar….não me importo nada de responder a 30 comentários, é bom para o meu ego saber que estão a gostar…..COMENTEM…..não custa nada…..**

**É isso….espero que tenham gostado do reencontro deles, e da "amistosa" conversa que eles tiveram……**

**REVIEWS!**

**JINHOS!**


	4. Blaise Zabini

**3º Capitulo **

**Blaise Zabini**

Assim que acordou levantou-se e caminhou até ao banheiro. Pousou as mãos no lavatório e suspirou várias vezes.

Olhou para o espelho e sorriu fracamente, em seguida decidiu passar a cara por água.

Seus pensamentos andavam rápido de mais, até parecia que passara a noite toda a pensar em como seria a tarde daquele dia.

Imaginou milhares de possíveis conversas, mas ela não se podia esquecer que ele era Draco Malfoy, o que significava que tudo era imprevisível.

«Ele sempre foi imprevisível. Em especial com as coisas que fazia. Como daquela vez que passamos a tarde toda na floresta negra, e eu vi o casal de unicórnios, e a dança de acasalamento dos pirilampos. Foi uma tarde inesquecível. Mas ah…que ódio, eu devia de esquecer. Eu tenho que esquecer, não posso voltar a estragar minha vida, não agora!»

Saiu do banheiro e foi encontrar sua filha a dormir.

Abaixou-se ao lado da menina e sorriu. Passou a mão nos cabelos macios dela, e viu-a mexer-se um pouco. Em seguida deu um beijo suave na bochecha rosada da pequena e viu-a abrir os olhinhos meio sonolenta.

"- Bom dia dorminhoca."

"- Bom dia mamã." – Cumprimentou ela sentando-se.

"- Então a minha princesa dormiu bem?"

"- Sonhei com o papá."

Ginny ficou estática por momentos e em seguida perguntou:

"- E o que sonhaste?"

"- Que ele tinha voltado. Eu gostava que ele voltasse depressa mamã."

"- Oh filha. Anda cá, vem dar um abraço."

A pequena saltou para o colo da mãe, e esta abraçou a menina com força.

"- Bem, vamos vestir-nos?"

"- Sim." – Respondeu a pequena saindo do colo da mãe, e correndo pelo quarto.

Ginny riu, levantando-se da cama de Angelina e caminhou até á cozinha, para preparar o pequeno-almoço.

Angelina apareceu pouco tempo depois na cozinha, já praticamente vestida. A ruiva pegou na pequena ao colo e sentou-a na cadeira.

"- Mã, eu posso ir dormir a casa da Melody. A madrinha disse que deixava."

"- Eu sei que ela disse que deixava. E bem…se prometeres portar-te bem."

"- Eu prometo mamã." – Disse a menina depressa com uma expressão felicíssima.

Ginny sorriu enquanto terminava de comer. Levantou-se e disse à filha para se ir terminar de arranjar, enquanto ela arrumava a cozinha.

Minutos depois ambas saiam de casa. A ruiva caminhava ligeiramente atrás da filha, mas não tirava os olhos dela.

Via como a pequena saltava de pedra em pedra, sorrindo feliz.

Por momentos teve inveja dela, inveja da idade dela. Quando tinha 4 anos também era uma menina feliz, rodeada pela família que a adorava.

E agora como era! Uma mulher feliz!

Não o saberia responder, afinal ela tinha Angelina, sua princesa que era a coisa mais importante da sua vida, mas sabia que faltava algo.

"- Mã. Mã." – Chamou a pequena puxando a manga do casaco da mãe.

"- Diz filhota."

"- Já cheguei ao colégio. Quero um beijo."

Ginevra sorriu antes de se abaixar ao pé da filha. Passou com as ambas as mãos no cabelo dela, e em seguida deu um beijo estalado na face dela.

"- Porta-te bem em casa da madrinha, ouviste bem?"

"- Sim mamã. Até amanhã."

"- Até amanhã meu amor."

"- Eu adoro-te."

"- Também te adoro." – Murmurou a ruiva antes de a filha se afastar, correndo até aos amigos.

Ginny ficou por momentos em frente á porta do colégio, vendo a menina falar alegremente com os amigos. Via como o cabelo dela reluzia com a luz do sol, como balançava com um bocado de vento, como os olhos dela brilhavam intensamente.

Sorriu antes de decidir voltar a caminhar. Andou lentamente até á empresa, e assim que chegou ao seu escritório sentou-se na poltrona e fechou os olhos.

Sentiu alguém ao pé de si, e abriu os olhos deparando-se com um par de olhos azuis a olhá-la.

"- Olá Ginevra."

"- Blaise. Que fazes aqui?"

"- Ora minha querida amiga, vim ver como estavas."

"- Bem. Mas porquê a preocupação?"

"- Porque ontem tive uma visita muito inesperada."

"- O Malfoy? Ora Blaise Zabini, tu sabias que ele vinha, és amigo dele, ou pelo menos és o que ele tem mais parecido com um amigo."

"- Bem…sim eu sabia, mas não esperava que fosse já. E muito menos pelo motivo que veio. E pelo que ficou."

"- Ele disse que tinha que ficar 3 semanas, obrigatoriamente."

"- Ele disse foi?"

Ginny encarou o homem á sua frente. Blaise Zabini era um homem que a divertia. Seus olhos azuis encantavam qualquer uma, seus cabelos castanhos-claros eram super bem tratados. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção de Ginny era o sorriso divertido que ele tinha sempre. Por pior que as coisas estivessem ele conseguia ver sempre o lado positivo.

A ruiva tinha-o conhecido em Hogwarts, quando andava no 6º ano, mas depois nunca mais falou com ele. Voltara a vê-lo há 2 anos atrás, e desde ai eles nunca mais perderam contacto.

"- Disse porquê, não era isso que devia de ter dito?"

"- Claro que era Ginny. Na verdade foi isso mesmo que ele me disse."

A ruiva sorriu voltando a olhar para o tecto.

Sentiu o homem levantar-se e aproximar-se mais dela.

"- Estás mesmo bem?"

"- Sim Zabini."

"- Não pareces."

"-Mas estou. Agora deixa de ser chato, e vai-me chamar a Melissa. Mas olha, é para a chamares, não é para fazeres outras coisas com ela." – Disse a ruiva sorrindo.

"- Descansa minha linda, sabes que mesmo assim és a minha favorita."

Ginevra abanou a cabeça, antes de o homem lhe piscar o olho e sair do escritório, indo chamar Melissa.

---/---

"- Queres companhia para o almoço?" – Perguntou Blaise, vendo a ruiva levantar-se.

"- Se me quiseres fazer companhia."

O homem levantou-se e ofereceu um braço á ruiva, dizendo:

"-Nada me alegraria mais."

Ela gargalhou do tom pomposo dele e ambos saíram do escritório da ruiva, de braço dado e a conversar alegremente.

Não havia melhor maneira do que almoçar com ele. Blaise conseguia fazer com que a ruiva se desligasse por completo dos seus problemas, e ela agradecia-lhe imenso por isso.

Assim que terminaram o almoço o homem acompanhou Ginevra até ao escritório.

"- Não é necessário entrares, podes ir embora. Ele deve de estar a chegar." – Disse ela chegando ao seu piso de trabalho.

"- Não te preocupes, eu vou em seguida."

Ela sorriu mais para si, do que para ele, e em seguida abriu a porta do escritório.

Entrou no escritório seguida pelo moreno, mas não tirou os olhos do homem que já se encontrava dentro do seu escritório.

"- Olá Draco." – Cumprimentou Blaise, mal viu o loiro.

O loiro encontrava-se encostado á parede em frente da porta, e olhava para a ruiva espantado.

«Desde quando é que o Blaise a conhece! Pior que relação é que ele tem com ela!» – perguntava-se Draco olhando da ruiva para o moreno.

"- Olá Blaise. Olá Weasley."

"- Olá Malfoy."

"- Bem quanta formalidade. E logo vocês que dormiram juntos, e…."

A ruiva olhou-o mortalmente e o moreno calou-se imediatamente. Em seguida disse:

"- Eu já estava de saída. Adeus aos dois."

Assim que Blaise desapareceu, a ruiva caminhou calmamente até á sua secretaria, sentindo o olhar de Draco sobre si. Sentou-se e em seguida encarou o homem.

"- Chegaste cedo Malfoy!"

"- Não. São quase duas da tarde. Tu é que te atrasaste. Desde quando conheces o Zabini?"

"- Desde o meu 6º ano. Cumpri uma detenção com ele. Porquê?"

"- Detenção. Nunca mo disseste, e ele também não."

"- Eu sei, decidimos não contar nada a ninguém. Afinal naquela altura eu namorava com o Carl."

"- O que é que vocês os dois fizeram durante essa detenção?" – Perguntou o homem sentindo todo seu corpo tremer de ódio.

A ruiva encostou-se na cadeira e sorriu maliciosamente, em seguida disse:

"- Algo de que me arrependo muito."

"- Tu….vocês….eu não acredito." – Disse ele rangendo os dentes.

Draco sentia todo o seu corpo rijo, os músculos estavam duros, e ele tinha uma vontade doida de ir atrás do Blaise e de lhe bater, tudo por ele ter tocado nela.

"- Ora Malfoy tivemos que limpar a sala de poções, que estava cheia de ranho de lesmas, e tudo sem magia, apenas com um pano e água. Foi algo nojento. E nós decidimos não dizer nada a ninguém."

"- Ah…ok…eu…."

"- Tu és um idiota."

Ele estreitou os olhos e sentou-se emburrado na cadeira. Ela tinha razão. Ele tinha agido como um idiota.

E depois se eles tivessem tido um envolvimento mais profundo naquela noite! Ele não tinha razão nenhuma para agir como agiu. Havia sido mesmo um idiota.

"- Vamos começar a trabalhar? Ou vais ficar a tarde toda a encarar-me Weasley?" – Perguntou ele sentindo o olhar penetrante dela em si.

"- É claro que vamos trabalhar, apenas esperava que vossa potestade se desligasse dos seus pensamentos." – Respondeu a ruiva ácida.

Draco pegou num caderno, e começou a analisar os gráficos que lá estavam desenhados.

Ginevra fez exactamente o mesmo, mas sua atenção não era nenhuma.

«Porque não conseguia parar de encará-lo! Porque é que ele faz isto comigo! Porque não aprendi a lição da primeira vez?»

"- Então como está o Greenlef?" – Perguntou Draco do nada, visto estar farto do silencio que existia na sala.

"- De momento está em Roma. Em trabalho. Volta no dia 23 deste mês."

"- No dia em que vou embora."

«No dia depois de minha filha fazer anos!»

"- E como ela se chama?"

"- Quem?"

"- Tua filha?"

"- Angelina."

"- E já agora, é ruiva e sardenta como tu?" – Perguntou o homem encarando-a.

"- Não. É como o pai."

"- Pobre criança, ser como o Greenlef." – Comentou ele maldosamente.

"- Não percebo porquê tanta pergunta, visto minha vida não te dizer respeito."

"- Estava apenas curioso." – Esclareceu ele levantando-se.

Caminhou até perto dela, que se levantou imediatamente. Encarou-a por instantes, e Ginny pode ver o olhar dele percorrer sua face, e parar na zona dos lábios.

A ruiva desviou o olhar, e entregou algumas folhas em branco ao homem.

"- Era isto que querias não era?"

"- Sim, apenas vinha buscar folhas." – Respondeu ele afastando-se dela.

«Porque será que meu coração está acelerado? Será que ele não entende que ela está casada, agora. Tem uma filha e tudo. Porque gostava de a ter beijado? Ela não significa nada para mim….nem eu para ela. Que idiota que eu sou!»

Ginny sentia a respiração acelerada, mas assim que se sentou, seus olhos pousaram imediatamente nas folhas de cálculo á sua frente. Tentou regularizar a respiração, e xingou-se mentalmente por ser tão parva, e sentir-se tão bem com ele ao seu lado, e desejar que ele a beijasse.

«Eu não posso. Não posso fazê-lo….seria uma asneira muito grande, nunca me perdoaria!»

O resto da tarde foi passada em silêncio, o homem apenas falou para dizer:

"- Tenho que ir. Voltarei amanhã á mesma hora."

Ginevra concordou com a cabeça, e viu o loiro sair porta fora. Em seguida inspirou profundamente, e deixou seu corpo cair molemente na cadeira.

«Uma tarde já passou! Faltam mais 14.»

Assim que o loiro saiu do escritório da ruiva, viu Blaise sentado ao pé da secretaria da ruiva.

O moreno olhou para ele enquanto falava com a outra mulher. Em seguida levantou-se e caminhou até ao loiro.

"- Então a vossa reunião já terminou Draco?"

"- Porque nunca me disseste que a conhecias?"

O moreno sorriu e olhou atentamente para o amigo. Ele encontrava-se estranho.

"- Devia de ter dito? Porquê? Não me digas que estás com ciúmes?"

"- Não Zabini, não tenho ciúmes." – Respondeu ele baixo, mas rudemente. – "Apenas queria saber porque é que quando eu te contei sobre ela, tu não me disseste nada."

"- Porque não tinha lógica. Nessa altura apenas tinha cumprido detenção com ela uma vez, nunca mais a vira. Só a voltara a ver á dois anos."

"- E durante estes dois anos, não tiveste um segundo para me dizer que a conhecias?"

"- Eu não te disse porque pensava que tu não querias saber nada dela."

"- E não."

"- Então porquê toda essa preocupação?"

"- Não é preocupação, apenas curiosidade. Diz-me uma coisa, conheces a filha dela?"

"- A Angelina é linda. Devias de a ver."

"- Não me parece."

"- Tu é que sabes. Mas agora tenho que ir. Adeus Draco."

O loiro viu o amigo desaparecer, e em seguida ele próprio aparatou na Mansão Malfoy.

Fim do 3º capitulo

N/A: mais um capitulo….e com Blaise Zabini. Eu adoro o Blaise, é sem duvida umas das minhas personagens favoritas, felizmente que neste último livro ele apareceu algumas vezes. Bem, estou muito feliz com vocês, têm comentado, isso é é habitual, os agradecimentos:

**Rafinha M. Potter**: se a filha fosse de Draco não achas que Blaise lhe teria dito? Afinal ele conhece-a…..acho melhor não teres grandes expectativas…..espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**Cláudia**: achas que é mesma filha do Draco? Se fosse Blaise teria dito ao amigo, e depois é normal Ginny ter ficado grávida de Jon, ela sentia-se triste por causa de Draco….bem eu não quero te desiludir quando aparece a verdade…..em relação ao aviso que me fizeste…..bem eu não consegui encontrar a fic, ela está no fanfiction? Quem é a autora? Olha o mais fácil é se tiveres Messenger me adicionares, o mail é rutemarques (traço em baixo(Andarsecore)) 3 (arroba) Hotmail (ponto) com. É que eu adorava ler essa fic…..obrigada pelo aviso….e espero que comentes e que tenhas gostado do capitulo…..JINHOS!

**Cristina Melx**: espero que continues a gostar…..e sempre que quiseres comentar….faz o favor! JINHOS!

**Hyoku-yusuki Kinomoto**: eu prometo que saberão depressinha quem é o pai da Angelina…lá para o capítulo 8 (este é o 3º). O que vai dar com eles a se verem todos os dias? Oh nada de especial…. acho que vão ficar desiludidas….mas enfim…espero que continues a gostar e a comentar…..JINHOS!

**Franinha Malfoy**: espero por um comentário teu como prometido, é tão bom recebe-los. Espero que tenhas gostado, JINHOS!

**Ana**: bem, apressada. Não achas que se dissesse logo tiraria o mistério todo? Vocês vão sabê-lo no capitulo 8º….tem calma….espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…JINHOS!

**Estrelinha W.M**: a carta? Bem, isso também é segredo….mas achas que um Malfoy mente? Não sei, logo verás…não te preocupes as confusões serão esclarecidas….espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo, e claro que comentes…..JINHOS!

**Miaka:** é, talvez não tenhas esquecido, mas ela tem o Jon. A reacção do Jon? Bem não vou comentar nada disso….espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**Luiza Hikary**: e se eu dissesse que é pouco provável, na verdade quase impossível eles terem um caso? Ficarias decepcionada? Bem espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**Isa**: é eu também adoro esta continuação…..e prometo actualizar o mais rápido possível…e tu comenta ok? JINHOS!

**Catarina**: mas quem disse que Angelina é parecida com Draco? Ela é parecida com o pai dela, não significa que seja parecida com Draco. Eu acho que vocês vão ficar muito tristes quando ele vir Angelina. Bem, espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**Miris Malfoy**: quanto á pequena alegria deixada por ele, o que era? Angelina? Não me parece…quem sabe…. Entregar ao amo? Será que ainda existe? Se existisse ele nunca a teria abandonado, ou teria? Bem, tudo será respondido mais á frente…portanto não percas os próximos capítulos porque eu também não…..JINHOS!

**Dessinha McGuiller**: desta vez não recebi tantas reviews, mas mesmo assim fiquei feliz. Minhas fics não são todas um sucesso! Eu não acho, bem enfim…..espero que tenhas gostado e que comentes….JINHOS!

**FenixTonks:** a filha não ser do Jon nem do Draco? Então seria de quem? De Blaise? Seria interessantíssimo…..muito mesmo. Quem sabe tu não tenhas razão….depressa o descobrirás…..espero que tenhas gostado….JINHOS!

**Kika Felton**: sexta – feira, dia 19 de Agosto de 2005, 15e 20 da tarde, deves de estar em Leiria ou perto…..bem, não comentaste o 1º capitulo e não sei se vais chegar a tempo de comentar este, não sei em que dia vens, devia de ter feito essa pergunta á tua mãe hoje de manha, enfim, esqueci. Espero que tenhas gostado do livro que te emprestei….eu amei o final…quer dizer sabia quem era o Arquiduque, mas nunca imaginei que ele tivesse mandado fazer o que fez…..nunca pensei que a culpa da morte de Val fosse dele…..mas ficou perfeito…as mortes….quer dizer, ele e tombar na lareira acesa, muito cómico. Enfim, espero que tenhas gostado….Esta foi a melhor fic que eu escrevi? Bem eu sei que gostaste, em especial daquelas partes sádicas que envolvem pulmões furados e isso, mas não sabia que tinha sido a melhor. É reviravoltas é com esta fic….bem é isso….isto já está longo o suficiente…JINHOS!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: acção? Por enquanto não…..3 semanas? Não percebi a parte das 3 semanas mas enfim….espero que tenhas gostado…..JINHOS!

**Larimalfoy**: os encontros deles! Possivelmente nada do que vocês esperam….possivelmente vão ficar todas desiludidas com o rumo da fic, mas enfim…espero que continues a gostar….JINHOS!

**Rebeca Maria**: essa tua cabeça anda sempre a trabalhar, és pior que eu. certo que também invento continuação para a fic de outras pessoas, para as tuas e para as da Kika é algo normal, mas ficam na minha cabeça, ainda não confundi o que escrevem com o que imagino, mas enfim….é bom que te mantenhas calada sobre Angelina, sobre tudo….é segredo ok, não vale contar…..tens que te conter amiga…sabes eu também fazia isso nas tuas…tinha que me conter, nada de falar mais do que devo…eu sei é difícil, mas também sei que consegues….nada de falar sobre o que não deves…..comenta ok? E aparece na net….JINHOS!

**Liccaweasleymalfoy**: é adoro suspense, se o faço bem ou não isso já não sei. Enfim, a filha pode não ser de Draco. Porque haveria e ser de Draco? Ora bolas….espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**Paulinha Malfoy**: eu acho que vocês estão a fazer muita expectativa em relação ás 3 semanas….eu não prometo nada…..espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…JINHOS!

**Nanie**: será que eles vão terminar juntos? A fic é romance drama….achas que há hipóteses? Não garanto nada de nada….mas espero que tenhas gostado da fic…JINHOS!

**Sabem que mais vou fazer algo que não costumo fazer…vou colar aqui um trecho do próximo capitulo…talvez assim comentem mais….ja sabem mais comentários, mais feliz eu fico, mais rápido actualizo….**

"_Ok, já sei em quem pensavas." – Disse ele sentando-se na cadeira ao lado dela._

"_Não sabes não?"_

"_Draco Malfoy."_

_Ela bufou irritada, e Blaise gargalhou._

"_Eu sabia."_

"_Cala a boca Zabini. Tu não sabes nada, eu….eu…ah…."_

"_Tu ainda gostas dele."_

"_Não. Não entendes, eu…eu tenho a Angelina."_

"_Eu sei."_

"_Podemos mudar de assunto, não me apetece falar dele."_

"_Certo. Que tal falarmos de nós?"_

**Não sei se ficaram curiosas, mas foi a parte mais "interessante" que encontrei no próximo capitulo….**

**COMENTEM!**

**JINHOS!**


	5. Uma saída

**4º Capitulo**

_**Uma saída**_

Ginny caminhava distraída pelas ruas. Ia para a empresa, e sentia saudades da filha. Sentia sempre saudades dela quando a menina ia dormir a casa da amiga. Afinal Angelina era a única coisa maravilhosa que possuía, a única pessoa que fazia parte da sua vida, e ela odiava acordar sem ver a filha.

Caminhou pela rua, e decidiu entrar numa loja de brinquedos.

«Vou comprar algo para a Angelina!» – pensou ela.

Caminhava á roda das prateleiras, e via todos os brinquedos, até que encontrou o perfeito. Um enorme boneco de peluche.

Esticou-se ao máximo, tentando pegar no peluche, mas ele estava muito alto. Sentiu alguém atrás de si, e em seguida viu uma mão pegar no boneco.

Virou-se e deparou-se com ele.

"- Malfoy!"

Ele entregou o urso gigante á ruiva, e não disse nada.

"- Obrigada. Já agora o que fazias aqui?"

Ele encolheu os ombros e respondeu:

"- Vi-te entrar, e vim ver se precisavas de ajuda, e bem estava certo."

O corpo dele estava perigosamente perto do dela, e um sentimento de deja-vu percorreu a ruiva.

«Já nós encontramos assim, mas foi em Hogwarts, na biblioteca, quando ele me mandou fazer o trabalho de pesquisa, e depois roubou-me o livro que eu queria. Logo no inicio do ano.»

Flashback:

_Caminhava atenta aos livros, para ver se encontrava algum livro que falasse da poção que queria._

_«Ali está ele.»_

_Ginny esticou-se para o ir buscar, mas não lhe chegou._

"_- Raios."_

_Mal acabou de praguejar sentiu alguém atrás de si, e essa pessoa pegou o livro._

"_- Hei eu vi-o primeiro." – Resmungou ela virando-se._

_Inspirou profundamente quando viu quem era a pessoa._

"_- Malfoy." – Sibilou a ruiva olhando-o com raiva._

"_- Queres este livro Weasley?"_

"_- Pois é claro que sim. Tem tudo sobre a poção que me mandaste pesquisar."_

_Draco sorriu vitorioso. Deu dois passos em frente, encostando a menina á estante, e juntando os corpos. Aproximou a face da dela e murmurou:_

"_- Eu também necessito deste livro, por isso desenrasca-te com outro."_

"_- Eu…eu…vi-o…vi-o primeiro." – Gaguejou ela por causa da proximidade existente dos dois._

_O cheiro dele estava emprenhado no nariz dela, e era um cheiro bom, algo suave mas com um toque de menta. A respiração quente do homem era sentida no pescoço da ruiva, e ela tremia por isso._

"_- Mas eu peguei-o primeiro ruiva. Eu fico com ele. Mas não te esqueças, eu quero o trabalho para amanhã."_

_Dizendo isto o loiro afastou-se da ruiva, e ela ficou embasbacada a olhar para o nada. Durante segundos ficou em transe até que voltou a raciocinar._

Fim do flashback

Mas Ginevra não foi a única a lembrar-se disso, ele próprio se lembrou desse episódio, e sorriu involuntariamente, quando se lembrou, como ela havia tremido naquela altura com a proximidade dos corpos. Mas o que o deixou surpreendido, foi o facto de ela tremer naquela altura.

"- Bem, eu tenho que ir." – Murmurou ela.

"- Isso é para a Angelina?"

"- Sim, é. Ela foi dormir a casa da Gabriela."

"- A tua amiga de Hogwarts?"

"- Ela mesmo. A filha dela é a melhor amiga de Angelina, e minha filha foi dormir a casa dela. Como estou cheia de saudades, lembrei-me em vir-lhe comprar uma prenda. E como ela adora bonecos de peluches."

Ele gostava de ouvir falar da menina. Não a conhecia, nem tinha intenções de a conhecer, mas ele gostava de ouvir falar dela. Era um sentimento meio estranho, pois por um lado sentia ciúmes de Jonathan por ele ser o pai da criança, e por outro desejava que a ruiva contasse mais sobre a pequena.

Talvez por os olhos dela brilharem sempre que falava da filha. Brilhavam de uma maneira belíssima, como ele gostava. Como tantas vezes os vira brilhar.

Teve uma necessidade profunda de passar a mão na face dela, nos cabelos dela, de a sentir, de a beijar. Mas em vez disso ele apenas se afastou dela dizendo:

"- Vemo-nos logo á tarde."

Ginny viu o loiro afastar-se e sair da loja. Ficou momentos parada até que voltou a reagir. Caminhou até á caixa, e pagou o brinquedo.

Em seguida ela dirigiu-se até á sua empresa, e sentou-se na secretaria, pousando o peluche embrulhado no chão.

Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e seus pensamentos caminharam para Draco.

«Não posso pensar nele. Não depois de tudo!»

Ouviu a porta a abrir-se e encarou o rosto sorridente de Blaise.

"- Olá!" – Cumprimentou ele sorrindo ainda mais.

A ruiva riu do modo disparatado como ele a cumprimentara.

"- Olá Blaise. Tudo bem lindo?"

"- Tudo óptimo, ruivinha. E contigo?"

Ela não respondeu por momentos, a maneira como ele a tratava no passado, quando ele a chamava de sua ruivinha, voltou á sua mente, assim que Blaise fez a sua pergunta.

"- Então Ginny, como estás?"

"- Estou óptima."

"- Em que pensavas?"

"- Nada."

"- Espera querida, deixa-me reformular a pergunta. Em quem pensavas?"

Ela olhou-o de lado, o que o fez sorrir.

"- Ok, já sei em quem pensavas." – Disse ele sentando-se na cadeira ao lado dela.

"- Não sabes não?"

"- Draco Malfoy."

Ela bufou irritada, e Blaise gargalhou.

"- Eu sabia."

"- Cala a boca Zabini. Tu não sabes nada, eu….eu…ah…."

"- Tu ainda gostas dele."

"- Não. Não entendes, eu…eu tenho a Angelina."

"- Eu sei."

"- Podemos mudar de assunto, não me apetece falar dele."

"- Certo. Que tal falarmos de nós?"

Desta vez foi a vez dela de gargalhar.

"- Como assim "nós"?"

"- Ora minha linda, tu sabes, vamos falar da nossa relação."

"- Muito bem, vamos lá."

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

"- Então sobre o que queres falar Blaise?"

"- Quando é que vais sair comigo?"

Ela riu antes de lhe dizer:

"- Pensava que estavas atrás da Melissa."

"- E estou. Mas isso não significa que não possamos sair. Sei lá, podíamos ir ao cinema. Ouvi dizer que crianças gostam de cinema."

"- Queres levar a Angelina?"

"- Mas é claro minha querida. Não vou sem essa princesinha a lado nenhum."

"- Muito bem, podemos ir, sei lá."

"- Amanhã á tarde?"

"- Reunião de trabalho com o Malfoy."

"- Deixa o Draco comigo, eu falo com ele."

"- Como queiras."

---/---

Depois do almoço, Draco bateu a porta do escritório da ruiva. Assim que entrou encontrou a olhar para a janela, e ao lado dela encontrava-se Blaise.

"- Olá Draco."

"- Zabini. Por aqui de novo?"

O loiro olhou para o moreno, e em seguida para a ruiva, que agora o encarava.

"-Vim convidar a Ginny para ir ao cinema comigo amanhã. Tu não te importas de eu a levar amanhã pois não. Afinal uma tarde não é muito relevante. Quer dizer, só preciso dela as 4, podiam trabalhar até lá."

Draco olhava em choque para o amigo, e sentia seu sangue pulsar nas veias.

«Eles vão sair…juntos. Eu não acredito nisto, Blaise Zabini vai ser com ela. Os dois.»

"- Draco!"

"- È claro que não me importo, ela não é minha propriedade. Provavelmente o marido não ia achar grande piada."

"- Marido? Que marido?" – Perguntou Blaise.

Draco olhou espantado para o moreno, e em seguida para a ruiva, e viu-a mais vermelha que o habitual.

"- O Greenlef."

"- Mas eles não estão casados." – Disse Blaise.

"- Mas ele é o pai…."

"- O facto de o Jonathan ser o pai de Angelina não significa que eu esteja casada com ele. Sou uma mulher independente, e não casei com o pai da minha filha." – Cortou Ginny.

Desta vez era Blaise que olhava chocado para a ruiva, e depois para o loiro. Fechou a boca e disse:

"- Virei ter contigo amanhã, querida. Adeus Draco. Adeus Gi!"

Nunca uma tarde tinha passado tão devagar. O loiro não encarou a mulher á sua frente uma única vez, e ela também nada lhe disse.

Quando Draco terminou seu trabalho, levantou-se e disse:

"- Adeus."

No instante seguinte já tinha aparatado.

---/---

"- Sabes onde vamos hoje minha princesa?" – Perguntou Ginny assim que a filha se levantou.

"- Não mamã, onde?"

"- Eu hoje vou buscar-te mais cedo ao colégio, e vamos com o Blaise ao cinema."

"- Iupi." – Disse a pequena saltando na cama.

Ginny riu, antes de mandar a filha parar de saltar na cama. Quando a menina se acalmou, elas as duas saíram do quarto e caminharam até á cozinha, para comerem o pequeno – almoço.

…..

Draco acordou mal disposto naquele dia. Ela ia ao cinema com Blaise, ia sair com o Blaise.

«Não devia de estar com ciúmes, é ridículo. Mas afinal porque é que ela vai com o Blaise! Eu pensava que ela estava com o Greenlef, mas no fim de contas, nem estão casados. Será que ela não tem nada a ver com ele! Vou descobrir!»

Saiu da mansão e dirigiu-se até ao ministério. Caminhou sozinho até um enorme corredor. Ai encontrou uma mulher, e assim que se aproximou dela perguntou:

"- Será que a senhora pode me dizer onde vive Jonathan Greenlef. Nós somos bons amigos, e como não nos vemos á muito tempo, eu gostava de lhe fazer uma visita surpresa."

"- Claro. Espere só um momento."

O homem encostou-se á parede, esperando que a mulher lhe dissesse onde o Jon morava.

"- A morada do seu amigo é esta." – Disse ela por fim, entregando um papel ao loiro.

"- Obrigado."

Momentos depois ele encontrava-se em frente do prédio que estava na morada. Afastou-se um pouco de modo a ver, mas não ser visto.

Minutos depois viu a ruiva sair do prédio, e aparatou na sua mansão em seguida.

«Ela está a viver com ele. A casa está em nome dele, por isso está mesmo com ele!» – pensou Draco sentando-se na cama.

«Mas e então, o que isso me importa! Ela é passado. Ela não me é nada. Não me significa nada! Não quero nada com ela.»

---/---

Ouviu umas batidas na porta, e assim que ela se abriu Draco Malfoy entrou no escritório.

"- Olá Malfoy."

"- Oi Weasley." – Cumprimentou ele sentando-se na cadeira. – "Vamos começar, visto hoje saíres mais cedo."

Ela concordou com a cabeça, e em seguida o silêncio reinou na sala.

As horas foram passando até que Blaise entrou no escritório.

"- Olá Gi, olá Draco. Espero que estejam bem."

"- Estamos óptimos Blaise." – Disse a ruiva levantando-se e sorrindo.

"- Óptimo." – Murmurou o moreno abraçando a amiga.

Viu como Draco se movimentou na cadeira, claramente enciumado com o abraço, o que fez o moreno sorrir e apertar mais a ruiva.

"- Vamos embora?" – Perguntou ela por fim.

"- Sim. Ainda temos que ir buscar tua filhota."

"- Temos mesmo."

"- A Angelina vai?" – Perguntou Draco surpreso.

"- Vai Draco. Afinal se ela não fosse Ginevra nunca sairia comigo, não é linda?"

Ginny apenas sorriu e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"- É que esta ruiva sabe que não conseguiria resistir ao meu charme, por isso Angelina vai, assim não posso atirar-me a ela."

"- Eu resisto ao teu charme Blaise. Tu é que adoras a minha filha. E para além disso, tens outra mulher debaixo de olho. Até amanha Malfoy, anda Blaise."

Draco ficou sozinho no escritório, sozinho com os seus pensamentos.

«Afinal eles não vão ter uma saída romântica, apenas vão como amigos, quase como família. Família? O que será que aconteceu aos Weasleys! Ela nunca falou deles, nas poucas conversas que tivemos! Bem não importa, vou mas é embora!»

---/---

"- Então gostaram do filme?" – Questionou Blaise antes de deixar mãe e filha em casa.

"- Eu adorei." – Respondeu Angelina dando um beijo lambuzado na face do moreno.

"- E tu Gi?"

"- Também Blaise, sabes que adoro ver desenhos animados."

O moreno riu, entrando no apartamento.

"- Tenho que ir andando. Até amanhã."

"- Xau."

"- Adeus princesa." – Despediu-se ele da pequena.

"- Adeus tio Blaise."

Assim que a ruiva fechou a porta, caminhou até á filha. Sentou-se no sofá ao lado dela, e a pequena sentou-se nas suas pernas. Ginny abraçou a menina, e passado minutos ela dormia nos braços da mãe.

«Meu tesouro….minha princesa. Eu adoro-te!»

**Fim do 4º capitulo**

**N/A: **capitulo importante. Acho que muitas respostas foram dadas neste capítulo.

_Quem é o pai de Angelina?_

Resposta: "- O facto de o Jonathan ser o pai de Angelina…."

_Ginny mora com Jon? _

Resposta: "Ela está a viver com ele. A casa está em nome dele, por isso está mesmo com ele!"

E não, ela não casou com Jon, como ela disse ela é uma mulher independente, e não casou com ele, mora com ele.

**Recebi um mail onde dizia a tal historia de que o site não permite que se responda aos reviews no final de cada capitulo, mas como isso é uma estupidez, eu vou responder aos vossos reviews no profile, é só irem a Rute Riddle.**

**E o trecho do próximo capitulo……**

_Ouvia a respiração suave dela, e via como o corpo dela subia e descia. Sabia que ela estava a sonhar, afinal sorria, e se havia alguém que ele conhecia bem, esse alguém era ela._

_Não conseguiu aguentar mais, e levantou sua mão, tocando na bochecha dela e afastando a madeixa._

_Foi o primeiro toque nela depois de tantos anos._

_Sentiu seu corpo arrepiar por causa de voltar a tocar nela, e viu-a abrir os olhos no instante seguinte._

"_- Draco." – Murmurou ela, sentindo a mão dele na sua face._

"_- Olá ruiva."_

**COMENTEM!**

**JINHOS!**


	6. Nunca mais

**5º Capitulo**

_**Nunca mais**_

Acordou por causa do choro baixo que ouvia. Abriu os olhos rapidamente, e vestiu o robe saindo do quarto em seguida. Caminhou em passos largos até ao quarto da filha, e assim que entrou viu a pequena a chorar na cama.

"- O que se passa princesa?" – Questionou a ruiva, abaixando-se ao pé da filha, e pousando a mão na testa dela.

"- Dói-me a garganta e a barriga."

"- E estás com febre."

"- Posso tomar daqueles medicamentos?"

"- Podes claro filha, a mãe vem já. Espera só um pouco, e não sais da cama, mantém-te ai no quentinho." – Disse Ginny antes de sair de ao pé da filha.

Enquanto fazia a poção para a menina ela pensava em como era naquelas alturas que gostava que o pai dela lá estivesse. Era naquelas alturas que ela necessitava mesmo dele.

«Mas ele não está, não agora quando preciso dele!» – pensava enquanto entrava no quarto da filha.

"- Pega princesa. Bebe tudo, sabe a morango não te preocupes."

A menina bebeu toda a poção de uma só vez, e em seguida sorriu devolvendo o copo á mãe.

"- Podes ficar comigo?"

"- Claro que sim."

"- Só até eu dormir."

"- Eu fico. Queres que te conte uma história?"

"- Sim."

"- Qual?"

"- A tua." – Respondeu a pequena encarando a mãe com os seus olhos penetrantes.

Ginny sorriu, e em seguida aconchegou a filha na cama, e deitou-se ao lado dela, pronta para lhe contar a historia que a menina mais gostava.

---/---

Draco acordou num estado de melancolia profunda naquele dia. Sentia falta de alguém.

«Quem quero enganar, eu sinto é falta dela! Muita falta mas também, que importa isso, a idiota está com o "só amigo" Jonathan Greenlef, por isso, e pior tem uma filha querida dele. Ah, eu odeio-a!»

Levantou-se e caminhou pelo quarto da Mansão. Caminhava pensativo, precisava de dar um rumo á sua vida, não podia continuar assim

«Preciso é de me casar, isso sim. Quando voltar para França terei que falar com a Jackeline. Ela sim, é digna de um Malfoy, rica, loira, belíssima, puro-sangue, de uma família respeitada e antiga. Sem duvida alguma, perfeita.» – Pensou ele enquanto se dirigia para o vestiário, decidido a se vestir.

A manha do loiro estava a ser um tédio total, e por isso ele decidiu ir dar uma volta pelo beco Diagon – alley.

Caminhava pelas ruas olhando as montras, e lembrando-se de quando era jovem, e todos os verões ele caminhava por aquelas mesmas ruas para puder comprar seu material escolar.

Parou em frente de uma loja que lhe chamou a atenção por causa do nome: Gemenialidades Weasley.

Olhou para a vitrina e decidiu não entrar, afinal as coisas expostas tinham um aspecto ligeiramente perigoso.

"- Malfoy." – Rugiu uma voz ao lado dele.

O loiro virou-se devagar, a pontos de encarar um dos gémeos.

«Qual deles será? O Fred ou o George, eles são tão parecidos. Como é que a ruiva os distingue!»

"- Weasley."

"- Não sabia que estavas em Londres."

"- Não? Tua irmãzinha não te disse."

Ele viu a face do ruivo mudar de cor, passou por vermelho escarlate, e terminou pálida, muito pálida mesmo.

"- Eu não falo com ela, mas tu devias de saber."

"- Eu! Ora pelo amor de Slytherin, eu lá quero saber se tu falas com a tua irmã ou não. Vossa vida não me diz respeito."

"- Pois, agora a vida dela não te diz respeito, só quando ela era tua aluna, não é Malfoy?"

«Ela contou-lhes. A idiota contou-lhes.»

"- Devias de ter vergonha de apareceres aqui. Depois de tudo o que lhe fizeste."

"- E o que eu lhe fiz?"

"- Estragaste a vida dela sua doninha albina. Desaparece da minha vista, antes que eu perca a calma e me atire a ti."

Draco olhou friamente para o ruivo, e em seguida encolheu os ombros desinteressado, e virou costas, caminhando ao longo da rua.

«Vamos recapitular. Ela não fala com o gémeo, ele sabe do que se passou entre nós, e segundo ele eu estraguei a vida dela. Sinceramente não vejo em quê, pois ela é uma das melhores empresárias da Europa, tem uma família, e um homem. Que mal é que eu lhe fiz! E porque é que ele não fala com ela! E porque é que ela nunca falou da família durante estes dias! Isto está tudo muito estranho!»

Voltou a encolher os ombros, e decidiu ir almoçar.

---/---

Entrou no escritório dela sem bater, e assim que a viu seu coração pulou. Ela dormia sobre a secretaria.

Caminhou até ela e sentou-se ao lado de mulher. Olhou atentamente para a face dela, e sorriu.

Tantas vezes a vira assim, a dormir sossegada. Uma madeixa ruiva caia sobre a bochecha dela, e o homem travou uma luta interior, sobre se devia de afastar a madeixa da face dela, ou não!

Decidiu deixá-la assim, pois se lhe tocasse ela acordaria, e ele não queria, queria continuar a vê-la dormir.

Lembrava da primeira vez que a vira dormir.

Flashback:

_Draco olhou o relógio do seu quarto, eram três da manhã._

_«Talvez tenha abusado com ela. Acho que a vou mandar embora.»_

_Saiu do quarto e espantou-se quando viu a ruiva dormir. Caminhou até ela, e sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado dela._

_Ela dormia descansada, e as madeixas ruivas caiam-lhe para a face. O homem travou uma luta interior para não tocar nelas. Desejava tocar na face dela, nos cabelos dela, desejava tocar nela outra vez, beijá-la de novo. Mas não podia, era insensato._

_Viu-a abrir os olhos devagar, e logo depois ela sentou-se como se tivesse levado um choque._

Fim do flashback

E foi nessa altura que ele se apercebeu que o primeiro beijo trocado com ela tinha sido especial, que a queria de uma maneira carinhosa, como nunca quisera ninguém, foi nesse dia que o seu sub – consciente gritou que ele estava apaixonado, e foi nesse dia que ele mentiu pela primeira vez a si próprio, dizendo que não estava.

Ouvia a respiração suave dela, e via como o corpo dela subia e descia. Sabia que ela estava a sonhar, afinal sorria, e se havia alguém que ele conhecia bem, esse alguém era ela.

Não conseguiu aguentar mais, e levantou sua mão, tocando na bochecha dela e afastando a madeixa.

Foi o primeiro toque nela depois de tantos anos.

Sentiu seu corpo arrepiar por causa de voltar a tocar nela, e viu-a abrir os olhos no instante seguinte.

"- Draco." – Murmurou ela, sentindo a mão dele na sua face.

"- Olá ruiva."

Ela sorriu fracamente ao ouvi-lo tratá-la assim. Fechou os olhos sentindo a mão dele na sua face, acariciando-a ao de leve.

Draco pensou em afastar a mão da face dela, mas quando a viu fechar os olhos mudou de ideia.

Passou com a mão na bochecha dela, os dedos contornaram os lábios dela, e em seguida voltou a acariciar sua bochecha.

"_Ó castos sonhos meus! Ó mágicas visões!_

_Quimeras cor de sol de fúlgidos lampejos!_

_Dolentes devaneios! Cetíneas ilusões!_

_Bocas que foram minhas florescendo beijos!_

_Vinde beijar-me a fronte ao menos um instante,_

_Que eu sinta esse calor, esse perfume terno;_

_Vivo a chorar à porta aonde outrora o Dante_

_Deixou toda a esp'rança ao penetrar o inferno!_

_Vinde sorri-me ainda! Hei-de morrer contente_

_Cantando uma canção alegre, doidamente,_

_À luz desse sorriso, ó fugitivos ais!_

_Vinde beijar-me a boca ungir-me de saudade_

_Ó sonhos cor de sol da minha mocidade!_

_Cala-te lá destino!… «Ó Nunca, nunca mais!…»_

_(Florbela Espanca (poema) – Nunca mais!)_

"- Vi o teu irmão." – Murmurou ele.

Ginny abriu os olhos como se tivesse levado um choque. Levantou-se da cadeia e começou a torcer as mãos, e olhava nervosamente para ele.

"- E? O que o meu irmão me disse? Qual deles é que viste?"

"- Um dos gémeos. E não me disse nada de mais. Apenas fiquei curioso com uma coisa, ele disse que não fala contigo. O que se passou?"

"- Não é da tua conta." – Respondeu ela virando-lhe as costas.

O loiro não ateimou mais naquele assunto, mas havia outra coisa que ele lhe queria perguntar. Levantou-se e caminhou até ela, pousando as mãos nos ombros dela, virou-a para si.

"- Também disse que eu estraguei a tua vida. É verdade?"

Viu como o olhar dela ganhou uma tonalidade mais brilhante, e soube que ela choraria. Mas instantes seguinte, ela fechou os olhos com força e disse:

"- Não. Eles pensam que sim, mas não o fizeste."

"- Porque lhes contaste sobre nós?"

"- Porque fui obrigada a contar. Teve que ser ok. Mas não quero falar nisso, é minha vida e tu não tens nada a ver com isso." – Respondeu afastando-se dele e voltando a sentar-se – "Vamos mas é trabalhar, afinal minha filha teve doente durante a noite, não quero que piore no colégio."

"- Está melhor?"

"- Sim, dei-lhe uma poção, e a febre baixou, assim como as dores passaram."

"- Pobre criança, tão nova e já a ingerir coisas com sabores tão horrorosos."

"- Sabia a morango."

Ele sorriu, e pode reparar que ela também sorria, fracamente, mas sorria.

Durante o resto da tarde eles não dirigiram a palavra um ao outro, ambos trabalharam concentrados, Ginny tentava não pensar em como fora bom sentir a mão dele na sua face, e Draco não queria lembrar-se do que sentira quando a tocou.

Eram quase 5 da tarde, quando a ruiva se levantou.

"- Já chega por hoje Malfoy."

Ele apenas concordou levantando-se. Caminhou até ela e perguntou:

"- Queres que te acompanhe até ao colégio? Posso ajudar em algo?"

"- Não! Não é necessário. Está tudo bem, não precisas de vir. Podes ir para casa."

"- De certeza?"

"- Absoluta Dra….Malfoy."

"- Então tudo bem, até amanha."

"- Até amanha." – Despediu-se ela antes de o ver desaparecer.

Saiu do escritório em seguida e caminhou calmamente até ao colégio da filha. A menina chegou ao pé dela a rir, e Ginevra abaixou-se passando com a mão na testa dela, vendo que a febre não tinha voltado.

"- Vamos para casa princesa?"

"- Sim."

---/---

Os dias foram passando lentamente, e a relação de Ginny e Draco mantinha-se na mesma. Durante uma semana eles não voltaram a estar tão próximos como quando ele lhe tocou na face.

"- Se continuar-mos assim terminamos isto mais cedo, pelo menos um dia."

"- Concordo Malfoy."

Ele sorriu e encostou-se na cadeira, escrevendo um papel.

"- E como tua filha está? Não voltou a ficar doente?"

"- Não, melhorou. Ela é boa nisso, a melhorar de constipações, e gripes."

"- Ora não é de estranhar, tu também melhoras depressa." – Disse ele sem pensar.

Ginny corou mas não disse nada, apenas continuou a olhar para o papel que tinha nas mãos.

"- Bem eu vou embora, por hoje já esta tudo." – Disse ele levantando-se.

A ruiva levantou-se também e arrumou todos os papéis.

"- Também vou, vou buscar Angelina."

"- Então até amanhã."

"- Adeus." – Disse ela virando-se para ele e vendo que estavam muito juntos.

Sentiu a respiração dele na sua face, e fechou os olhos por causa disso. Draco percebeu que a respiração dela estava acelerada, assim como a sua.

Levantou a mão, e acariciou a face dela. Ginny pousou a mão na dele, e em seguida fez com que ele retirasse a mão da face.

Apertou a mão dele por entre as suas, e disse:

"- Tenho mesmo que ir."

"- Eu também."

Ginevra sorriu e em seguida saiu do escritório, ouvindo o barulho inconfundível de alguém a desaparatar.

«Ainda bem que é só mais 4 dias, não consigo mais estar perto dele…. Não consigo estar com ele sem o tocar, sem…ah vou dar em maluca!»

**Fim do 5º capitulo**

**N/A:** **um pouco de acção entre Draco e Ginny, nada de mais, mas já é algo….sabem que estou feliz com todos os reviews, mas os agradecimentos estão no profile….**

Trecho do próximo capitulo:

"_- Senti tua falta." – Disse ela sentindo a outra mão dele na sua cintura._

_O homem puxou-a para si, encostando os corpos finalmente._

_Acariciou os lábios dela com a outra mão, e viu-a morder o lábio inferior em seguida. Aproximou sua face da dela, e viu-a fechar os olhos esperando o contacto que viria._

_Apertou-a com mais força para si, e tocou no nariz dela com o seu._

_Podia sentir o coração dela bater forte de encontro ao seu peito, assim como sentia o seu, descompensado._

**Espero que tenham ficado com vontade de ler o próximo capitulo….então já sabem…reviews!**


	7. O ultimo dia

**6º Capitulo**

_**O ultimo dia**_

Draco abriu os olhos e em seguida passou com a mão na face desesperado. Era o último dia que ali estaria, o ultimo dia que a veria. O trabalho estava praticamente todo terminando, e ele nunca mais a veria.

Rodou na cama e fechou os olhos lembrando-se do sorriso dela, dos seus beijos, das suas mãos a passearem no seu corpo.

Como ele desejava voltar a tê-la nos seus braços como antigamente.

Flashback:

_Ela sorriu, pousando as mãos, uma de cada lado da face dele, e puxou-o para si beijando-o._

"_- È bom saber que não seria mau." – Murmurou ela, enquanto ele a deitava na cama._

"_- É? Porquê?" – Perguntou retirando a ultima peça do corpo dela, e sem se importar com a resposta._

"_- Porque eu estou apaixonada por ti."_

_Ouviu sorrir de encontro ao seu ventre, antes de ele voltar a encara-la._

"_-Óptimo….não queria ser só eu a sentir isto." – Murmurou ele antes de ela o puxar para um beijo sôfrego e apaixonado._

_---/---_

_Entrou no quarto dele sentindo as mãos geladas dele a percorrer suas costas. Puxava-o pelo colarinho e só parou de andar quando sentiu suas pernas baterem na cama._

_Deitou-se na cama puxando o loiro que terminava de lhe tirar a camisa._

_O homem olhou atentamente para a ruiva por baixo de si, antes de sorrir e começar a beijar o colo despido dela. Cada beijo fazia com que a ruiva suspirasse, e ansiasse por mais._

_As mãos dela abriam os botões da camisa cinza dele, e depressa esta voou pelo quarto. Sentia as mãos dele percorrerem seus seios, e ela fechou os olhos por isso, no instante em que ele a beijava novamente._

_Procurou desesperada pelo botão das calças dele, e o loiro ajudou-a a livrar-se da peça de roupa. Sentou-se nas pernas dele em seguida e começou a abrir o fecho da saia dela, fazendo com que ela trincasse o lábio inferior de ansiedade._

"_- És tão linda." – Murmurou ele passando com as mãos pelo corpo agora despido dela._

_Deitou seu corpo por cima dela, e deixou que ela se livrasse da única peça de roupa existente, que impedia o contacto total dos corpos._

_Passou com as mãos pela face dela, antes de a beijar profundamente. _

_Ginny tornou o beijo mais profundo no momento em que sentiu o loiro fazer parte de si._

_Draco tinha as mãos na cintura dela, e acariciava sua barriga, seus seios, seu colo, enquanto se movimentava rapidamente, fazendo com que ela gemesse aos seus ouvidos._

_E foi entre suspiros e gemidos mútuos que eles chegaram ao clímax._

_---/---_

_Ele sabia que seria a última noite. A ultima noite que faria parte dela. A ultima noite em Hogwarts. No dia seguinte seria a formatura dela, e apesar de tudo o que ela lhe havia dito ele não acreditava que ela não se importasse com o que iria acontecer._

_Mas ele não pensava nisso agora. Apenas queria saber que ela estava ali, nos seus braços, como tantas outras vezes. Mas aquela vez era diferente, tão diferente para ele. Podia ser a ultima, podia não ser._

_Passava as mãos na face dela, e sabia que não esqueceria nenhum pormenor daquele belo rosto. Não esqueceria nenhum toque, nenhum suspiro, nenhum gemido daquela noite._

_Seria inesquecível para ambos, mas especialmente para ele._

_Aconchegou-a no seu corpo, podia ouvi-la respirar baixinho_.

Fim do Flashback

Aquele tempo nunca mais voltaria, e ele sabia-o. Estar com ela era algo que ele sabia ser impossível. Ela estava com o Jonathan, e eles tinham uma filha. Não havia esperança.

«Nunca devia de ter ficado cá estas 3 semanas. Quando a vi pensei que fosse bom, mas só me fez mal. Hoje é o último dia que a vejo, e….porque tem que ser assim, porque teve que ser assim! Eu a amava tanto, eu a amo tanto.»

_Eu ainda te quero  
eu ainda te amo  
vê se volta pra mim  
ainda tem espaço  
no meu coração  
so pra você_

_(Eu ainda amo você – vagabanda)_

Levantou-se da cama e caminhou rapidamente até ao banheiro, onde tomou um banho gelado.

---/---

"- Bom dia Mã." – Disse Angelina deitando-se ao lado da mãe.

"-Olá princesa."

"- Amanhã faço aninhos, já me compraste a prenda?"

"- Sabes que não. Sabes que só a vou comprar amanhã, afinal se já a tivesse comprado já tinhas andado á procura dela."

"- É."

Ginny abraçou a filha e aconchegou-a no seu corpo.

"- Mamã, estás triste?" – Questionou a menina.

"- Não filhota, a mãe não está triste."

«Ele vai embora. Hoje será o último dia com ele. Talvez seja melhor, mas eu queria que ele ficasse, queria que tudo voltasse a ser como era. Porque não pode o tempo voltar a trás! Porque não podemos ter segundas hipóteses!»

Sentiu a filha desenvencilhar-se do abraço, e em seguida a pequena estava sentada na cama a dizer:

"- Vamos Mã, senão vamos chegar atrasadas."

Ginevra riu antes de se levantar, e caminhar com a filha até á cozinha.

---/---

Encontrava sentada na cadeira e não podia negar. Esperava ansiosa por ele.

Respirava cada vez mais depressa, e não sabia porquê. Sentia seu coração mais acelerado que o normal, e sentia-se tremer.

Ouviu os passos dele, e por isso levantou-se rapidamente vendo a porta abrir-se.

Nunca o tinha visto tão lindo como naquele dia. O cabelo loiro dele caia-lhe para a frente dos olhos, o brinco escuro estava a vista, a camisa cinza condizia com a cor dos olhos, deixando-os ainda mais brilhantes e belos. A calça preta, ajustava-se ao corpo dele, fazendo-o ainda mais sexy.

"- Olá." – Cumprimentou ele.

A ruiva apenas abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. Viu-o caminhar até si, e não se afastou. Não daquela vez, não se iria afastar.

"- Olá ruivinha." – Murmurou ele.

"- Oi." – Conseguiu ela dizer por fim.

«Pelos deuses, pareço que voltei a ter 15 anos, sem voz. Com o coração acelerado. Pareço mesmo uma adolescente.»

"- Então vamos terminar isto logo?"

"- Claro."

«Ele está com vontade de ir embora. Talvez esteja fato de mim.»

«Tenho que despachar isto, porque se não ainda a agarro aqui mesmo. Draco Malfoy controla-te. Ela já não é a tua ruivinha.»

Poucos minutos passaram, até Draco dizer:

"- Óptimo. Esta tudo como eu queria, posso finalmente assinar o contrato."

Ela sorriu entregando-lhe o papel onde ele devia de assinar. Olhou-o atentamente e pensou que tudo seria mais fácil se ela o odiasse.

_Ódio por ele? Não... Se o amei tanto,_

_Se tanto bem lhe quis no meu passado,_

_Se o encontrei depois de o ter sonhado,_

_Se à vida assim roubei todo o encanto..._

_Que importa se mentiu? E se hoje o pranto_

_Turva o meu triste olhar, marmorizado,_

_Olhar de monja, trágico, gelado_

_Como um soturno e enorme Campo Santo!_

_Ah! nunca mais amá-lo é já bastante!_

_Quero senti-lo d'outra, bem distante,_

_Como se fora meu, calma e serena!_

_Ódio seria em mim saudade infinda,_

_Mágoa de o ter perdido, amor ainda._

_Ódio por ele? Não... não vale a pena..._

_(Florbela Espanca (poema) – Ódio!)_

Draco terminou de assinar os papéis e voltou a entregar a ela os que lhe pertenciam.

Olhou-a fixamente imaginando que seria a ultima vez.

"- Durante estes cinco anos sabes como tu aparecias na minha mente?" – Questionou ele pousando uma das suas mãos na face dela.

"- Não."

"- Como no dia da tua formatura."

Flashback:

_E foi quando a viu entrar pela porta. E estava linda._

_O vestido vermelho sangue dela, era perfeito. Apertava atrás do pescoço, e era traçado nas costas, fazendo um decote arredondado._

_O corpete era justo e tinha alguns bordados em forma de flor, também vermelho. Da cintura para baixo ele alargava, e rodava ligeiramente em baixo._

_Não foi capaz de tirar os olhos dela. Era assim que ele se lembraria dela para sempre. Era assim que ele iria recordar Ginevra Weasley. Nunca esqueceria aquela imagem, ela acompanhá-lo-ia durante anos, massacrando-o._

Fim do Flashback

"- Senti tua falta." – Disse ela sentindo a outra mão dele na sua cintura.

O homem puxou-a para si, encostando os corpos finalmente.

Acariciou os lábios dela com a outra mão, e viu-a morder o lábio inferior em seguida. Aproximou sua face da dela, e viu-a fechar os olhos esperando o contacto que viria.

Apertou-a com mais força para si, e tocou no nariz dela com o seu.

Podia sentir o coração dela bater forte de encontro ao seu peito, assim como sentia o seu, descompensado.

O contacto dos lábios estava cada vez mais próximo, e quando ia a acontecer a porta do escritório abriu-se e Blaise entrou.

"- Ops."

Ginny afastou-se imediatamente do loiro e olhou meio corada, meio furiosa para o moreno que se encontrava na porta.

"- Desculpem….eu vou embora…podem continuar."

Draco olhou para a ruiva e por momentos sentiu uma raiva dela. Como ela podéra se afastar assim dele!

"- Não é preciso Blaise. Eu já estava de saída mesmo." – Disse o loiro.

Ginevra olhou chocada para ele e ele soube que ela pediu pelo olhar para ele ficar.

"- Adeus Weasley."

Tinha que ir. Sabia que era altura. Apesar de não querer, ele não podia continuar ali, iria machucar-se, e magoaria-a também.

"- Adeus Malfoy." – Murmurou ela sem o encarar.

Ouviu os passos dele afastarem-se dela, e no instante seguinte ele já não estava mais no escritório.

Sentiu um aperto enorme no coração. Tinha terminado, nunca mais o veria.

Sentiu os braços de Blaise passarem em volta dos seus ombros, e em seguida ela soluçava baixinho agarrada ao moreno.

Há quanto não chorava! Há mais de 5 anos. Estava na hora, de chorar por tudo o que tinha corrido mal, por ele, por ela, por eles.

"- Porquê? Porque o amo tanto? Porque sofro tanto?" – Perguntou ela gritando de encontro ao peito do amigo.

Blaise nada disse, apenas afagou o cabelo da ruiva, e sentiu-a soluçar nos seus braços.

Sabia que tudo aquilo era complicado, mas sabia que havia sido os caminhos que eles tinham escolhido. E em relação a isso….nada podiam fazer.

Era assim que era, era assim que sempre seria.

_Quando a lua tentar me encontrar  
Diga a ela que eu me perdi  
Na neblina que cobre o mar  
mas me deixa te ver partir _

Um Instante, um olhar  
Vi o sol acordar  
por detrás do seu sorriso  
me fazendo lembrar

Que eu posso tentar te esquecer  
Mas você sempre será  
A onda que me arrasta  
que me leva pro teu mar

_Me perco nos teus olhos  
E mergulho sem pensar  
se voltarei... _

Posso tentar te esquecer  
Mais você sempre será  
A onda que me arrasta  
que me leva pro teu mar  
laia laralai laralaia  
Me envolve e me leva  
Pra longe daqui

_Me perco nos teus olhos  
E mergulho sem pensar  
se voltarei...  
se voltarei._

_(Você sempre será – Vagabanda)_

**Fim do 6º capitulo**

**N/A: mais um capitulo…. E veio depressa, mas isso deveu-se ao facto de ter tempo e claro de vocês terem comentado bastante…portanto já sabem se querem ler o próximo capitulo depressa, têm que comentar MUITO!**

**Antes de mais, o trecho do próximo capitulo…..:**

_O homem sorriu, um sorriso discreto, mas que a ruiva viu bem._

_Só naquele momento é que Draco viu o quanto perto estavam. O corpo dela tocava no seu, e ele passou instantaneamente seu braço pela cintura dela, e suspirou quando viu que ela não se afastou. Muito pelo contrário, ela passou seus braços por trás do pescoço dele._

**Quem sabe, talvez desta vez haja o tão esperado beijo, talvez não….mas se querem saber…REVIEWS!**

**Áh, os agradecimentos estão no profile…como tem sido habito….**

**COMENTEM!**

**JINHOS!**


	8. Festa

**7º Capitulo **

_**Festa**_

Há muito tempo que ela não dormia tão pouco, não conseguiu pregar olho a noite toda, e sempre que finalmente adormecia sonhava com ele.

Porque é que ele tinha que a assombrar em todos os lugares? Em todos os momentos?

Ela não tinha respostas para essas perguntas, apenas sabia que nunca mais o veria, e talvez isso ajudasse.

«Nunca mais o verei! Nunca mais….excepto quando….não nunca mais o verei»

Levantou-se da cama e caminhou até ao quarto da filha. A pequena ainda dormia e Ginny sorriu. Em seguida dirigiu-se á sala e bufou. Teria muito trabalho naquele dia.

«Festa de aniversario da Angelina. Minha filha já está a ficar uma mulherzinha! 5 Aninhos!»

Era naquelas alturas que ela gostaria de ter elfos domésticos, assim não teria que se preocupar com a festa, nem com os preparativos, mas ela não os tinha, por isso teria que fazer tudo sozinha.

«Ao menos não vou trabalhar hoje!»

"- Bom dia." – Disse a menina abraçando a mãe.

Ginevra pegou na filha ao colo, e rodou com ela no ar por segundos dizendo:

"- Muitos parabéns minha princesa linda."

A pequena gargalhava, e os seus cabelos batiam na face da ruiva. Quando Ginny parou, Angelina abraçou a mãe com força e disse:

"- Eu te adoro mamã."

"- Eu também te adoro meu tesouro lindo."

---/---

Abriu os olhos meio sonolento. Tinha adormecido tarde, o pensamento de que nunca mais a veria, de que no dia seguinte iria voltar para França estava a deixá-lo em pânico.

Na queria ir embora. Não queria deixar de a ver novamente.

Queria ficar, queria tocar-lhe, queria vê-la.

Mas não podia.

«Porque será que não consigo alcançar tudo o que quero! Que porra de vida!»

_Broken hearts_

_Broken dreams_

_There just somethings that love brings_

_When you learn that its all been a lie_

_You cry_

_You find that_

Ouviu alguém bater á porta, mas não se importou com isso. O que não faltavam naquela casa eram elfos domésticos, e o trabalho deles era também abrir a porta da rua.

Minutos depois ele vestia a camisa, e a porta do quarto abriu-se, fazendo com que o loiro visse a criatura verde antes de ela dizer:

"- O senhor ter uma visita."

"- Quem?"

"- O senhor Zabini."

"- Manda-o entrar."

Continuou a arranjar-se até que Blaise entrou no seu quarto.

"- Olá Draco."

O loiro apenas o encarou raivosamente e nada disse. Ainda não se tinha esquecido que podia ter beijado Ginny se não tivesse sido o aparecimento inoportuno de Blaise.

"- Bem estamos de bom humor hoje."

"- Zabini se vieste aqui para me chatear podes dar meia volta e sair por onde entras-te."

"- Calma, eu vim para falar contigo."

"- Sobre?"

"- Ginevra."

"- Não temos nada para falar sobre ela."

"- Porque vais embora?"

"- Porque havia de ficar?"

"- Por ela."

"- Ora Blaise, ela não precisa de mim, ela tem o Jonathan Greenlef."

O moreno abanou a cabeça. Se havia algo que Draco era, era uma cabeça dura, assim como Ginny.

"- Acho que fazes mal em abandoná-la de novo."

"- Ela é que quis."

"- Quis? Ela pediu-te para a deixares na primeira vez?"

"- Não, mas tu sabes o que aconteceu. Ela estava com o Greenlef."

"- Eu sei o que se passou. Sei o que pensaste, e sei o que fez com que ela estivesse abraçada a ele."

"- O quê?"

"- Ela matava-me se eu te dissesse."

"- È…devia de andar enrolada com ele."

"- Eu pensava que a conhecias, afinal enganei-me. Mas passando á frente, ela pediu-te para te ires desta vez?"

"- Não, mas mais uma vez ela tem o Greenlef."

O moreno riu. Um riso de decepção, amargurado, e em seguida disse:

"- Nunca pensei que fosses tão burro."

"- Burro? Eu vi uma foto dela com ele. Uma foto dela grávida. A filha é dele. Ela mora num apartamento que está em nome dele."

"- E perguntaste porquê? Não, afinal os Malfoy's não perguntam."

"- Pois não. Porque os Malfoy's não erram."

"- Erram sim, e tu és a prova viva disso. Mas tudo bem, eu não vou dizer mais nada. Excepto. Ela pode ter o Jonathan, mas há algo que tu e ela têm, que ela e o Jon não têm." – Disse o moreno antes de sair do quarto.

Draco seguiu o amigo a segurou-o pelo braço perguntando:

"- E que coisa é essa?"

"- Se tu não sabes, nem queres saber, não vou ser eu a dizer-te. Faz boa viagem Draco Malfoy."

Viu o moreno continuar seu caminho sem voltar a dizer nada, e Draco nada fez para saber mais.

Voltou para o seu quarto e fechou a porta com força.

«Quem ele pensa que é para me vir dar loções de moral! O que ele me queria dizer! Aquelas indirectas são horríveis. Mas que se dane. Eu vou embora, vou arranjar um casamento perfeito, e esquece-la por completo. Afinal se ela pode ter uma família, porque é que eu também não posso!»

---/---

Ainda bem que Gabi a ajudava. Se a morena não estivesse ali Ginny não conseguia fazer tudo o que desejava para a pequena festa da filha.

"- Quem convidaste?"

"- Sabes que pouca gente. Tu, o Blaise, a Melissa, e mais ninguém."

A morena olhou atentamente para a ruiva e em seguida perguntou:

"- Porque não vais ter com ele?"

"- Com quem?"

"- Ora Gi. Com o Malfoy claro."

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

_Nothing hurts like love_

_Nothing brings your heart so much pain_

_And you'll never learn_

_Till you get burned_

_Till your burned by the flame_

_Nothing hurts so bad_

_Nothing hurts so much_

_No nothing hurts like love_

"- Estás louca, nem pensar. E já agora porque haveria de ir ter com ele?"

"- Porque estas a sofrer com isto tudo, porque há coisas que vocês precisam de saber. Coisas que tu necessitas de saber sobre ele, e coisas que ele necessita de saber sobre ti."

"- E que coisas eu necessito de saber sobre ele?"

Gabriela sorriu mas em seguida baixou a cabeça.

"- Então Gabi, que coisas são essas?"

"- Coisas que o Blaise me contou, mas coisas que eu não posso contar."

A ruiva rolou os olhos e em seguida limpou as mãos. Virou-se para a amiga e disse:

"- Ainda não comprei a prenda da Angelina. Vou agora. Ficas?"

"- Sim. Vou esperar que o bolo coza."

"- Tudo bem."

Longos minutos depois ela encontrava-se numa rua Muggle, e procurava a prenda ideal para a filha. Caminhava observando atentamente as montras, até que finalmente viu uma linda boneca de porcelana.

---/---

«Este dia está a ser uma seca. Preciso de fazer algo…sei lá arejar. Deixar de pensar nela, vou mas é dar uma volta.»

_So you gave all you had_

_How the story turned so sad_

_Nothing left but the tears in you eyes_

_You die inside cus_

Caminhava ligeiramente distraído pelas ruas, mas para seu pânico não conseguia parar de pensar nela.

Os gestos dela, o cheiro dela, o sorriso dela. Nada disso o abandonava, e ele já estava a dar em louco.

«Como posso amá-la tanto depois de tudo! COMO!»

Fechou os olhos por instantes, e abriu-os imediatamente quando sentiu embater em alguém

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

_Nothing hurts like love_

_Nothing brings your heart so much pain_

_And you will never learn_

_Till you get burned_

_Till your burned by the flame_

_Nothing hurts so bad_

_Nothing hurts so much_

_No nothing hurts like love_

---/---

Saiu da loja mal encolheu o embrulho. Ainda não tinha dado 2 passos quando sentiu bater em alguém.

"- Desc….Draco." – disse ela mal viu quem era.

O loiro nada disse, apenas a encarou.

Ginny teve medo que por momentos ele ouvisse o seu coração de tão acelerado que estava. Mal ela sabia que o dele também estava assim.

"- Ginevra."

"- Pensava que já tinhas ido embora." – Comentou ela sem se afastar dele.

"- Meu avião é só amanhã ao fim da tarde. E tu? Não devias de estar a trabalhar?"

"- Minha filha faz anos, por isso tirei o dia. E agora vim comprar a prenda dela."

O homem sorriu, um sorriso discreto, mas que a ruiva viu bem.

Só naquele momento é que Draco viu o quanto perto estavam. O corpo dela tocava no seu, e ele passou instantaneamente seu braço pela cintura dela, e suspirou quando viu que ela não se afastou. Muito pelo contrário, ela passou seus braços por trás do pescoço dele.

Apertou-a mais na cintura e juntou as testas.

_So dry your eyes_

_Its just your turn to learn_

_The time to find that nothing_

_Nothing_

Segundos depois ele tomou uma decisão. Antes que algum deles se arrependesse, ou que alguém os interrompe-se, ele colou seus lábios aos dela.

Nunca um beijo fora tão delicioso, calmo, desejado e sonhado como aquele.

Draco apertou mais a ruiva de encontro a si, para ter a certeza de que aquilo era verdade, e por isso ela aprofundou o beijo. Teve que se segurar ao colarinho da camisa dele para não cair, suas pernas tremiam como varas verdes, seu coração batia forte.

A sensação de borboletas no estômago invadira tanto um como o outro, Draco apertava-a o mais possível contra o seu corpo, enquanto a beijava com voracidade. Não queria que aquele beijo terminasse nunca, não queria que ela se afastasse dele nunca mais.

Quanto tempo estiveram a se beijar! Não sabiam dizer….tinha sido muito, mas para eles acabou depressa.

Quando se afastaram ofegantes, a ruiva andou dois passos para trás, afastando assim seu corpo do dele.

"- Faz boa viagem Draco."

"- Que idade ela faz?"

"- Minha filha? 5 Anos."

O loiro sorriu, antes de agarrar na mão dela. Deu um beijo demorado nas costas da mão e em seguida disse:

"- Adeus ruiva."

Viu-a sorrir tristemente antes de a ver caminhar pela rua fora.

Era daquela vez, daquela vez. Nunca mais se veriam. NUNCA!

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

_Nothing hurts like love_

_Nothing brings your heart so much pain_

_And you will never learn_

_Till you get burned_

_Till your burned by the flame_

_Nothing hurts so bad_

_Nothing hurts so much_

_No nothing hurts like love_

(Daniel Bedingfield - Nothing Hurts Like Love)

---/---

A festa fora divertida. Blaise conseguira fazer com que Ginny sorrisse, e Angelina estava radiante.

Assim que a menina se foi deitar, Ginny sentou-se no sofá, e enterrou a face nas mãos.

Tinha-o beijado, e tinha desejado que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Queria voltar a tocá-lo, voltar a beijá-lo, voltar a ouvir a voz dele murmurar ao seu ouvido, voltar a ver o seu sorriso.

Mas sabia ser impossível

---/---

Draco acordou a suar no meio da noite. Na sua cabeça a voz de Blaise gritava:

_Ela pode ter o Jonathan, mas há algo que tu e ela têm, que ela e o Jon não têm. _

E logo em seguida a voz doce de Ginny dizia:

_Minha filha? 5 Anos_.

«Para fazer 5 anos neste mês, significa que ela engravidou em inícios de Junho! O que queria dizer que eu….não é impossível! Se fosse ela ter-me-ia dito. Estou preocupado por nada. Ela se calhar já andava com o Greenlef em Hogwarts, ou senão o bebé nasceu antes do tempo. Não é meu, afinal….claro foi isso, aquele abraço, ela disse-o naquela altura, contou-lhe que estava grávida dela….só pode ser, foi isso…!»

Voltou a fechar os olhos, mas ao contrário do que esperava não conseguiu adormecer de novo.

_5 Anos!_

**Fim do 7º capitulo**

**N/A: E HOUVE O BEIJO! O TAO ESPERADO BEIJO!**

**Bem, ele está em dúvida. Pudera ele ser o pai de Angelina? Para saberem isso terão que ler o próximo capitulo….que se chama "A menina" ….e onde ele finalmente verá Angelina.**

**E o trecho do próximo capitulo:**

_«Nunca vi foto nenhuma dela, nunca a vi, Ginevra sempre fez segredo em relação a ela. Poderá ela ser minha! Não claro que não. Se fosse ela ter-me-ia procurado, ou mesmo dito nestas 3 semanas.»_

_Minutos depois viu uma menina correr para o colo de Ginny. Mas dali ele não conseguia ver a menina._

_Aproximou-se e conseguiu vê-la._

_«Bem é mesmo igual ao pai.»_

**Espero que tenham ficado com vontade de ler…bem já sabem…comentem….só comentando eu actualizo….e acho que vocês querem ler o próximo capitulo….espero que tenham gostado deste….os agradecimentos, estão no profile….**

**JINHOS!**


	9. A menina

**8º Capitulo**

**A menina**

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window_

Acordou com dores nas costas, e só ai constatou que tinha dormido no sofá da sala. Sentou-se no sofá e esfregou os olhos, afastando assim as réstias de sono.

Ouviu os passos da filha aproximarem-se dela, e em seguida a pequena sentou-se ao seu lado. Ginny olhou para a filha e viu que ela estava triste.

"- O que foi princesa?" – Perguntou a ruiva abraçando a menina.

"- È que….o pai não veio á minha festa. "

Ginevra apertou a filha de encontro ao peito, passou carinhosamente com a mão nos cabelos dela, e disse:

"- Sabes bem o porquê de ele não ter vindo."

"-Eu sei, ele está noutro país, não porque quer, mas porque é necessário."

A ruiva riu, dando um beijo na pequena.

"- Então pronto. Agora olha para mim. Tu já estás uma mulherzinha, e tens um sorriso tão lindo, sorri para a mamã." – Pediu ela.

Angelina sorriu, e Ginny sorriu também.

"- Vou-me lavar." – Murmurou a pequena em seguida.

Viu a menina correr para fora da sala, e em seguida suspirou. Encostou-se ao sofá e fechou os olhos, levando o dedo indicador aos lábios.

Na sua mente apareceu Draco, e com essa imagem ela voltou a relembrar o beijo que eles haviam dado no dia anterior.

Segundos depois alguém batia á porta, o que fez com que a ruiva saltasse de susto. Assim que se recompôs ela levantou-se e foi abrir a porta.

"- Olá ruiva."

---/---

_There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever_

Assim que acordou a primeira coisa que fez foi caminhar até ao banheiro. Ligou a água gelada e tomou um banho. Necessitava de acordar, de parar de sonhar acordado, mas em especial, de deixar de pensar nela.

«Porque é que a água não me leva também as memórias com ela. As nossas melhores memórias! Porque é que eu a beijei naquele dia!»

Flashback:

"_- Claro….o negocio dos Malfoy's. Por momentos esqueci que eras um Malfoy."_

"_- Esquece novamente." – Murmurou ele antes de aproximar os lábios dos dela e beijá-la._

_O beijo fora calmo ao início, mas depressa Draco começou a beijá-la com mais vontade fazendo com que a ruiva se agarrasse á camisa dele para não cair. O homem encostou Ginny á mesa e pousou as mãos na cintura dela._

_Puxava-a para si tornando o beijo cada vez mais intenso. Não queria parar, não agora que a estava a beijar, e sabia que ela também não queria parar, pois as mãos dela no seu pescoço demonstravam a vontade que ela tinha que o beijo continuasse._

_Por momentos ele afastou os lábios dos dela, e olhou-a nos olhos._

"_- Isto é totalmente errado." – Murmurou ela sentindo os lábios dele no seu pescoço._

"_- E julgas que eu não sei ruiva."_

_Ouviu-a sorrir antes de voltar a beijar os lábios dela. E aquele fora ainda mais arrebatador do que o outro._

"_-Tenho que ir Draco."_

"_- Não propriamente Ginevra, não propriamente." – Sussurrou ele sentando-a na mesa._

_Suas mãos acariciavam as coxas dela enquanto a beijava. Tinha que parar, era o mais certo, não podia continuar a beijá-la, ela era sua aluna, não podia, não devia, mas queria._

_Afastou os lábios dos dela e disse:_

"_- Acho mais sensato ires, não que queria, mas deves ir."_

Fim do flashback

«Se nunca a tivesse beijado daquela vez, isto agora não se passava. Mas não….tinha que a ter beijado, tinha que ter. Se pudesse voltar atrás….mas quem quero eu enganar! Se voltasse atrás fazia exactamente o mesmo. Tudo de igual forma….talvez não a tivesse abandonado, mas de resto fazia tudo.»

_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

Saiu do banheiro com a camisa por apertar. Sentou-se na cama, e passou com as mãos pelos cabelos. Suspirou profundamente.

Tudo acabaria naquele dia. Iria voltar para França, iria ter com a Jackeline, falar com ela, pedi-la em casamento, e finalmente esqueceria Ginevra Weasley….para sempre.

_But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now_

---/---

"- Olá Blaise." – Cumprimentou a ruiva, vendo o moreno entrar em casa.

"- Então está tudo bem contigo desde ontem?"

"- Perfeito."

"- Sei! Ainda pensas que me enganas Ginny?"

"- Não estou a enganar-te."

"- Claro que não. Ontem estavas triste na festa da tua filha, mas não se passava nada. Hoje estás com uma cara de enterro, mas também não se passa nada."

"- Mas eu não estou com cara de enterro, apenas…."

"- Apenas ele vai embora."

"- É. Apenas isso."

"- Porque não falas com ele?"

"- Tu também! Gabriela ontem disse-me o mesmo."

"- Talvez porque seja o melhor a fazer. Vocês….vocês gostam muito um do outro, e têm muito em comum."

"- Nós não temos nada em comum."

"- Mamã não consigo vestir a camisola sozinha."

"- Claro que não Ginny." – Comentou ele olhando para a menina que entrava na sala.

"- Olá tio Blaise."

"- Olá princesa linda."

Angelina riu, e assim que a camisola estava bem vestida voltou para o quarto.

Blaise sorriu e voltou o olhar para a ruiva que se sentava ao seu lado.

"- Voltando á conversa. Eu acho que devias de ir falar com ele."

"- Não vou."

O moreno bufou, mas logo em seguida levantou-se e perguntou:

"- E se ele vier ter contigo? Falas com ele."

"- Eu tenho falado sempre com ele."

"- Tu sabes o que quis dizer Ginevra."

"- Eu sei….mas não te posso responder a isso."

"- Porquê?"

"- Eu quis falar com ele várias vezes, mas tive medo."

"- Não tenhas, apenas fala." – Aconselhou ele dando um beijo na face da ruiva, antes de sair do apartamento.

_There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby_

If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that   
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall   
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back

---/---

Draco viu os elfos levarem suas malas para o carro que o levaria até ao aeroporto, e sentiu um aperto enorme no coração, antes de sentir uma mão no seu ombro.

Virou-se dando de cara com o olhar brincalhão de Blaise.

"- Olá Draco."

"- Olá."

"- Tudo bem?"

"- Tudo perfeito."

O moreno riu, o que fez com que Draco erguesse a sobrancelha.

"- Qual foi a piada Zabini?"

"- É que a Ginny disse-me o mesmo, e assim como ela não estava tudo bem, contigo também não está. Vocês são mesmo perfeitos um para o outro."

"- Nós fomos perfeitos um para o outro…. Não temos nada….nada mais."

"- Vou voltar a dizer-te o que te disse ontem. Tu e ela têm algo….especial e belo."

"- O quê?"

"- Porque não vais ver por ti próprio?"

"- O quê?"

"- Vai falar com ela. Logo verás o que é. É tão lógico….vai apenas ter com ela."

"- Não me parece. Entre mim e ela não há mais nada."

"- Não sabes como fazes mal, mas tudo bem, eu não posso fazer mais do que já fiz. Espero que faças boa viagem."

"- Eu espero que me vás visitar a França."

"- Devo de ir lá este Verão. Que tal?"

"- Óptimo."

O moreno e o loiro apertaram as mãos, e minutos depois Draco voltava a estar sozinho.

_There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby_

---/---

«Bem vou-me embora!» – pensou Draco entrando no carro.

"- Para o aeroporto." – Disse ao motorista particular.

Viajavam á poucos minutos quando eles passaram em frente da empresa da ruiva.

"- Pare." – Disse Draco sem pensar.

Saiu do carro, e olhou para o relógio.

«Quase 5. Ela deve de estar a sair. Não morro por a ver uma última vez.»

Segundos depois ela saia da empresa, e o loiro viu-a começar a caminhar. Começou a segui-la sem ao menos dar por isso, e só parou quando ela o fez.

Olhou em roda e viu um colégio.

«Vem buscar a filha! Bem vamos lá ver se ela é mesmo parecida com o pai!»

Assim que pensou a filha da ruiva o pensamento da noite anterior voltou á sua cabeça.

«Nunca vi foto nenhuma dela, nunca a vi, Ginevra sempre fez segredo em relação a ela. Poderá ela ser minha! Não claro que não. Se fosse ela ter-me-ia procurado, ou mesmo dito nestas 3 semanas.»

Minutos depois viu uma menina correr para o colo de Ginny. Mas dali ele não conseguia ver a menina.

Aproximou-se e conseguiu vê-la.

«Bem é mesmo igual ao pai.»

_When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this   
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see   
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now_

A pequena que estava ao colo da ruiva tinha o cabelo castanho-escuro até aos ombros, os olhos verdes escuros brilhavam de alegria.

«Bem ela é filha do Jonathan….sem duvida!»

Naquele momento algo se apoderou dele e Draco começou a caminhar até á ruiva sem pensar no que fazia.

Tocou no braço da ruiva e assim que ela se virou ele viu que ela ficou em choque.

"- O que fazes aqui?"

"- Eu… bem vim….na verdade não sei, foi mais forte que eu. E depois queria ver tua filha. Sabes por momentos pensei…."

"- Pensaste o que Draco Malfoy?"

O loiro olhou para a pequena que Ginny tinha ao colo encarou os olhos verdes dela e desejou que fossem cinzas. Desejou que a filha fosse dele, que ele tivesse algo vivo para demonstrar que eles se tinham amado mais que tudo.

"- Pensei que ela poderia ser minha filha." – Murmurou ele fazendo a ruiva abaixar os olhos.

"- Draco, eu…."

"- Não digas nada ok? Eu vou embora."

Assim que se virou para se ir embora viu Jonathan Greenlef atrás de si.

"- Papá." – Disse a pequena antes de o moreno a segurar no colo.

Draco suspirou, sentindo que estava a mais.

Começou a caminhar para longe da ruiva quando sentiu a mão dela no seu braço.

"Draco…eu…"

"Tu o quê ruiva?"

_If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now _

(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this (It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we...

_(Celine Dion – It´s all coming back to me now)_

**Fim do 8º capitulo**

**N/A: **este é um dos meus capítulos preferidos, este o próximo e o ultimo….e sei que devem de estar chocadas, mas eu avisei, mas como sempre ninguém me liga! Bem, a única coisa que tenho a dizer é que muita agua ainda vai correr por baixo da ponte…..

Trecho:

_Ginevra levantou-se e suspirou antes de se voltar para Draco e dizer:_

"_- Meu apartamento não é longe. Poderemos conversar lá."_

Bem…..o que será que eles têm para conversar….isso só saberam no próximo capitulo, que sinceramente não sei quando virá, visto minha escola estar quase a começar…o que significa que a fic não será actualizada tão depressa como tem sido….mas comentem…..necessito de saber se gostaram….REVIEWS!

JINHOS!


	10. O que mais ninguém tem

**9º Capitulo**

_**O que mais ninguém tem**_

"- Não digas nada ok? Eu vou embora."

Assim que se virou para se ir embora viu Jonathan Greenlef atrás de si.

"- Papá." – Disse a pequena antes de o moreno a segurar no colo.

Draco suspirou, sentindo que estava a mais.

Começou a caminhar para longe da ruiva quando sentiu a mão dela no seu braço.

"Draco…eu…"

"Tu o quê ruiva?"

"Mamã!"

Seus olhos pousaram na pequena que se encontrava ao pé das pernas da ruiva e em seguida olhou para a ruiva que se encontrava em choque.

Olhou de relance para o moreno e foi quando viu a amiga de Ginny ao lado dele, sendo apertada pelo braço do Greenlef. E finalmente entendeu. A morena era filha do Greenlef sim, mas com a Gabi.

Voltou a olhar para a pequena e apenas disse:

"- Bem, não mentiste ela é mesma a cara do pai dela."

Ginny encarava o homem e viu que ele ainda olhava atentamente a pequena. Angelina sorria para ele, e a ruiva sentiu o coração bater mais forte no momento em que Draco se abaixou ao pé da pequena.

"- Olá pequena."

"- Olá….papá."

Draco pestanejou várias vezes seguidas. Sabia que ela era sua filha, não havia como negar, os olhinhos dela eram cinza, seu cabelo loiro platinado chegava-lhe a meio das costas. Era sem duvida sua filha.

Mas como sabia ela que ele era seu pai?

"- A mamã disse que um dia tu voltarias." – Disse a loirinha abraçando o homem.

Aquele abraço despertou nele a sensação mais estranha, mas mais maravilhosa que ele já sentira. O coração bateu depressa, seus braços passaram automaticamente pelas costas da menina abraçando-a.

Era um abraço carinhoso, e Draco deu por ele a abraçar a menina com força, na tentativa de provar que aquilo era verdade. Que ele tinha uma filha, uma filha da sua ruiva.

Quando a pequena o soltou o loiro voltou a levantar-se e encarou Ginevra. Ela encontrava-se com os olhos húmidos e ele apenas disse:

"- Temos que conversar."

Ginny acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente e em seguida abaixou-se ao pé da filha dizendo:

"- Princesa, queres ir dormir a casa do padrinho e da madrinha?"

"- Posso."

"- Claro a mamã vai lá buscar-te amanhã."

"- Mais o papá?"

Ginny olhou para Draco e este apenas disse:

"- Sim eu vou buscar-te também."

"- Óptimo. Até amanhã." – Despediu-se a menina correndo para ao pé da Gabi e do Jonathan.

Ginevra levantou-se e suspirou antes de se voltar para Draco e dizer:

"- Meu apartamento não é longe. Poderemos conversar lá."

Minutos depois ela abria a porta do apartamento e entrava seguida por Draco.

"- Porque não me disseste?"

"- Sobre Angelina?"

"- Claro Weasley."

"- Porque não iria mudar nada. Porque não tive coragem, tive medo que ma tirasses. Não percebes, ela é tudo o que tenho. Não tenho nada, não tenho um homem, tenho poucos amigos, não tenho família. Apenas tenho a ela. E tudo por tua causa."

"- Eu não ta tiraria. Mas não pensavas em me dizer?"

"- Não. Ela sabia quem era o seu pai, mostrei-lhe uma foto tua, a única foto tua que tenho. Disse-lhe que estavas longe, mas que a amavas e que um dia voltavas. Quando ela fosse maior contar-lhe-ia a verdade, e se ela te quisesse procurar eu não a proibiria."

"- Devias de me ter dito idiota. Procurado."

"- Procurado? Procurado Draco depois de tudo? Achas mesmo que sim. Achas que eu ia ter contigo depois daquela carta? Tu abandonaste-me. Tu disseste que tinha sido tudo uma farsa para ti, tudo um plano."

"- O que querias que dissesse depois do que vi?"

"- Do que viste Malfoy? O que viste?"

"- Vi-te abraçada ao Greenlef assim que derrotamos Voldemort. Porra Ginevra eu fiz tudo por ti, deixei tudo por ti, trai meu pai, meus ideais por amor a ti, e o que fizeste? Abraçaste-te ao Greenlef."

_I was forgotten   
Until you called my name  
Lost in the shadows  
Until you shined your light my way  
Now I believe again  
In all my dreams again  
I'm wide eyed and innocent  
Those doubting days  
Are so far away and oh  
I will fall_

"- Ele é que veio ter comigo todo feliz por duas razões. Primeira, Voldemort tinha sido destruído, e depois veio dizer-me que estava a namorar com a Gabriela. Mas claro, tu foste embora sem ao menos falares comigo."

Ele aproximou-se dela e pegou-lhe nos braços.

"- Tu não entendes o que senti. Senti perder-te, pela primeira vez na vida eu senti que tinha perdido algo que era só meu."

"- Tu nunca me perdeste. Eu pensava que acreditavas em mim, quando te dizia que te amava."

"- Vamos esquecer isso….eu estou aqui agora."

"- Mas isso não vai mudar nada."

"- Como não vai?"

"- Não vai Draco, não vai mudar nada do que eu passei durante estes 6 anos. Tu não imaginas como fiquei quando li a tua carta. Senti-me sozinha, abandonada, usada. Durante 4 dias não sai do quarto, não comi, não fiz nada. Apenas estive deitada na minha cama.

Quando finalmente meus irmãos conseguiram fazer com que eu voltasse a viver, eu desmaiei no chão da cozinha. Levaram-se para St. Mungus e ai foram dizer á minha mãe que eu estava grávida.

Foi maravilhoso chegar a casa e ter que enfrentar toda a minha família. Quando lhes disse que o pai da criança era o meu professor de poções, que por acaso era Draco Malfoy e que não queria saber de mim para nada, minha família disse que eu era a desonra dos Weasley. Envolvi-me com um Malfoy que me abandonara e iria ser mãe solteira. Eles disseram-me coisas horríveis, e só me lembro de ter corrido até ao meu quarto, arrumado algumas coisas e aparatar aqui, em casa do Jon, nunca mais vi ninguém da minha família.

O Jon ia vender o apartamento porque ia morar com a Gabi, então deixou-me ficar aqui. Durante algum tempo ele pagou-me as contas todas, visto eu não trabalhar, por isso a casa continua em nome dele.

Ao oitavo mês de gravidez quase morri, eu e nossa filha, mas por milagre sobrevivemos as duas.

Quando ela tinha um pouco mais de 2 anos decidi tentar minha sorte no mundo dos negócios, e consegui.

Mas não imaginas o quanto difícil foram estes anos para mim. Sozinha, sem ninguém que me ajudasse a criar minha filha. Durante 5 anos Draco tu não deste sinais de vida, nunca estiveste presente quando ela adoeceu, não viste o primeiro passo dela, não ouviste a primeira palavra dela. Tive que inventar uma história sobre o facto de todos os meninos terem pai e ela não, quando ela me perguntou.

E tu agora estás aqui, mas não vai mudar nada."

Draco nada disse, apenas ouviu o que ela lhe disse sem proferir uma única palavra. Abraçou a ruiva com força e sentiu-a soluçar nos seus braços.

"- Posso não mudar o passado, mas posso mudar o futuro. Deixa-me muda-lo Ginny. Deixa-me ficar contigo….eu amo-te….muito."

"- Eu também te amo Draco."

_And you will catch me always  
Time has taught me this  
I will fly  
And you'll be there to guide me  
Straight up to my heart's highest wish  
I feel you close to me  
And I know what love is  
Now there's no mountain  
Too high for me to climb  
No ocean so wide  
That I could not reach the other side_

Ela olhou-o e viu que ele sorria. Sentiu a mão dele passar na sua face e por isso fechou os olhos. No instante seguinte os lábios dele estavam colados aos seus para um beijo delicado.

Sentir a língua dele explorar sua boca, sentir as mãos dele passearem nas suas costas era algo que ela sonhava á muito.

Passou os braços por trás do pescoço dele puxando-o mais para si.

Não queria voltar a ficar sem ele, não queria voltar a perdê-lo. Não mais, não conseguiria sobreviver sem ele.

Quando se afastaram ela murmurou:

"- Nunca mais me deixes!"

"- Nunca mais ruiva….minha ruiva. O Blaise sabia?"

"- Sim. É claro, era impossível mentir-lhe, visto tu lhe teres contado que nos tínhamos envolvido, e visto ele ter visto a Angelina. Mas eu proibi-o de te contar."

"- Também o proibi de contar a quem quer que fosse a verdade." – Ele sorriu antes de dizer: - "agora percebo ao que ele se referia quando dizia que eu e tu tínhamos algo que tu e o Jon não tinham. Ele referia-se á Angelina….á nossa filha."

Ginny sorriu antes de o puxar pelo colarinho para um beijo arrebatador.

Draco sentiu a ruiva começar a puxá-lo pela casa. Batiam em algumas paredes sem querer, mas nunca se afastaram.

As carícias dela iam aumentado, o que fez com que Draco tirasse sua própria camisa, e começasse a desapertar a dela.

Ginny só parou de caminhar quando sentiu as pernas baterem na cama. Deitou-se puxando o homem para si. Sentir as mãos dele percorrer o seu corpo era maravilhoso. Nunca ela pensara voltar a sentir aquilo.

A respiração deles estava acelerada, e quando já não existia nenhuma roupa que impedia que se tornassem um só, Draco olhou dentro dos olhos castanhos dela e murmurou:

"- Amo-te."

_Now I believe in me   
'Cause you live and breathe in me  
And nothing can come between  
We are one star  
No night can darken, oh  
I will fall  
And you will catch me always  
Time has taught me this  
I will fly  
And you'll be there to guide me  
Straight up to my heart's highest wish  
I feel you close to me  
And I know what love is  
It's an unspoken thing_

Ginny fechou os olhos sentindo-o fazer parte de si. Sentir o corpo dele mover-se sobre o seu calmamente era uma sensação desejada á muito uma sensação que ela nunca esquecera.

Os corpos estavam unidos como se tivessem sido feitos um para outro, o ritmo calmo com que se moviam só tornava tudo ainda mais perfeito.

E ambos sabiam que nunca esqueceriam aquela vez. A vez em que finalmente se voltaram a sentir completos.

Quando ele se deitou ao lado dela e a puxou para o seu corpo Ginevra sorria bobamente. Passou com os dedos nos músculos extremamente bem definidos dele e disse:

"- Eu também te amo….para sempre."

Draco sorriu apertando-a mais contra si. Momentos depois podia senti-la dormir.

Finalmente estava feliz, estava com ela. Quantas vezes sonhara com aquele dia! O dia em que a encontrava, o dia em que voltaria a ser feliz ao lado dela.

Mas agora não tinha só a ela, tinha também a loirinha. E ele teria que fazer com que ela o amasse, teria que fazer com que Ginny se esquecesse de todo o sofrimento que passara por sua culpa, teria que fazer ambas felizes.

«Eu vou fazê-las muito felizes, assim como elas me fazem a mim!» – pensou antes de adormecer abraçado á sua ruiva.

_A quiet opening   
There are no words that can go that deep  
But I know  
I know  
I will fall  
And you will catch me always  
Time has taught me this  
I will fly  
And you'll be there to guide me   
Straight up to my heart's highest wish  
I feel you close to me   
And I know what love is_

_(Celine Dion – I know what love is)_

---/---

Acordou sem coragem de abrir os olhos. Não queria ver que tudo não passara de um sonho. Mas não era um sonho, era real, e os braços dele em volta da sua cintura demonstravam isso.

Abriu os olhos calmamente e a primeira coisa que viu foi o olhar cinza dele.

"- Bom dia ruiva."

A mulher sorriu antes de sentir os lábios dele de encontro aos seus.

"- Bom dia." – Disse em seguida.

Enroscou-se mais no corpo dele e voltou a fechar os olhos sorrindo.

"- Não pensas em te levantar?"

"- Nem por isso Draco, pelo menos não tão cedo."

"- Angelina deve de estar á nossa espera."

"- Ela dorme até tarde, e depois deve de estar divertida."

O homem encolheu os ombros e envolveu-a melhor nos seus braços.

"- Como vamos fazer?"

"- Como vamos fazer o quê, ruiva?"

"- Onde iremos viver?"

"- Bem, eu tenho que ir a França, tenho que tratar das coisas na minha, quer dizer, nossa empresa. Podemos ir os 3, ficamos lá uns dias, acho que tu e a Angelina vão adorar França, e depois voltamos. Que tal vivermos na Mansão Malfoy?"

"- Tanto me faz, desde que esteja contigo e com a nossa filha."

"- Então está decidido, podes voltar a dar este apartamento ao seu dono, nós iremos para a mansão."

"- Tudo bem." – Concordou ela fechando os olhos.

---/---

"- Mã….papá." – disse Angelina correndo para o colo de Draco.

O loiro abraçou a pequena com força, e sorriu quando a sentiu a dar-lhe um beijo carinhoso na face.

"- Olá princesa. Vamos para casa?"

"- Sim mamã."

Assim que chegaram ao apartamento, Draco sentou-se no sofá com a filha nas pernas. Olhou para a pequena que sorriu, e ia dizer algo mas a menina falou primeiro, perguntando:

"- Vais ficar para sempre?"

" - Sim filhota…para sempre."

"- Boa."

O homem sorriu antes de pedir:

"- Fala-me de ti!"

"- De mim. Ora….segundo a mamã eu sou sua princesa, segundo ela sou muito parecida contigo, ela costumava dizer: "Tuas expressões fazem-me lembrar teu pai!", sempre que lhe perguntava se eu era parecida contigo ela respondia: "És linda como ele, perfeita como ele é." Gosto muito da minha mamã, e adoro chocolate quente, vejo muitos desenhos animados, e adoro que me leiam histórias antes de dormir. Minha professora diz que sou muito inteligente, mas também muito arrogante, gosto de defender minhas amigas, e odeio que se metam comigo. Acho que é só."

Draco estava de boca aberta. Afinal a pequena não era só igual a ele fisicamente, tinha muito do feitio dele. Sorriu abraçando-a.

"- Gostavas de ir passar uns dias a França?"

"- SIM! E podemos ir á Disney World Paris?"

"- Claro, filha."

"- E á Torre Eiffel? E ao museu do Louvre? Acho que a mamã ia adorar."

"- Ia mesmo." – Disse a ruiva sentando-se na perna de Draco.

"- Podemos ir onde minhas duas mulherzinhas quiserem."

"- Iupi."

Angelina saltou para o chão e começou a correr em direcção ao quarto, mas parou dizendo:

"- Vou começar a arranjar tudo."

Ginny riu, nunca tinha visto sua filha tão feliz, ela própria nunca estivera tão feliz.

"- Obrigada Draco."

"- Porquê?"

"- Por estares aqui."

Ele abraçou-a e murmurou:

"- Eu vou estar aqui para sempre."

Ginny sorriu beijando os lábios dele delicadamente.

**Fim do 9º capitulo**

**N/A Surpresa….ELA É FILHA DO DRACO! GOSTARAM? É verdade, a fic ainda não está no fim…ainda demora….**

**Bem o trecho:**

"_- Draco. – Murmurou Blaise. – Sabes quem vi?"_

"_- Não, quem?"_

"_- Alguém que ficou fula por saber que estás cá e não teres ido ter com ela. É claro que não lhe disse que estás com a Gi, nem que tens uma filha."_

"_- Não me digas que viste a Jackeline."_

"_- É. Vi mesmo."_

**Como já sabem os agradecimentos estão no profile…..**

**COMENTEM!**

**JINHOS!**

**FUI!**


	11. França

**10º Capitulo**

**França**

"- Bom dia." – Murmurou o homem ao ouvido dela fazendo-a tremer nos seus braços.

"- Bom dia Draco."

"- Pronta para a viagem?"

A ruiva riu enroscando-se mais no corpo dele. Draco passou com as mãos nos cabelos vermelhos dela, antes de a ouvir responder:

"- Estou prontíssima. E acho que a nossa princesa também, afinal desde que lhe falaste da viagem, á dois dias, que ela não fala de outra coisa."

Desta vez quem riu foi o homem.

"- Mas a senhora também está ansiosa, pensas que não sei ruiva."

"- Ora nunca fui a França."

"- Então vá, vamos nos levantar e vamos arranjar, o voo é já depois de almoço."

A mulher espreguiçou-se e em seguida vestiu o robe, caminhando até ao banheiro.

Algum tempo depois ela saiu do quarto, já vestida, e foi encontrar pai e filha a acabar de arrumar as roupas da pequena.

"- Estou ansiosa, papá. Quero ver tantas coisas, mas em especial o Mickey."

"- O quem?"

"- O rato Mickey." – Respondeu a ruiva. – "È o rato mais famoso da Disney, ela adora-o."

"- Sim…e também quero ver a pequena sereia, e a Bela e o Monstro claro. Vai ser lindo, não vai mã?"

"- Vai princesa, mas agora vai-te vestir."

A menina riu e em seguida foi para cima da cama para se começar a vestir.

"- Vamos deixar a loirinha vestir-se." – Murmurou Draco ao ouvido da ruiva, enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura. – "E vamos lá para fora."

Encostou a mulher á porta do quarto do casal, e em seguida abriu-a, empurrando a ruiva lá para dentro.

Pousou os braços ao lado da cabeça dela e começou a tocar nos lábios dela com os seus ao de leve.

Ouviu-a rir, e em seguida sentiu as mãos dela puxarem-no pela cintura, fazendo com que ele a beijasse mais profundamente.

---/---

O loiro estava sentado no sofá, com a filha nas pernas enquanto Ginny fazia o almoço.

"- Quando voltar-mos já podemos ir para a Mansão. Estará tudo arranjado para irmos para lá os três."

No instante seguinte ouviram alguém bater á porta.

"- Quem será a esta hora?"

Angelina levantou-se e correu até á porta abrindo-a.

"- Olá loirinha."

"- Tio Blaise."

"- Blaise! O que fazes aqui?"

"- Olá para ti também Draco. Pelos vistos fizeste o que te disse."

"- Olá Blaise." – Disse a ruiva aparecendo ao pé do moreno. – "Cheirou-te a comida?"

"- Também. Mas na verdade vim ver como estavam….visto ter sabido pela Melissa que Draco estava cá. "

"- Ora Zabini, se em vez de teres andado com enigmas tivesses dito tudo de uma vez, eu já cá estava á muito tempo."

"- Eu sei. Mas em primeiro lugar estava proibido de te contar, e depois queria ver o que farias mesmo sem saberes a verdade."

"- Blaise." – Chamou a ruiva. – "Tu falaste na Melissa. Estiveste com ela?"

"- Oh sim…toda a noite." – Respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

A ruiva sorriu e Draco apenas disse:

"- O Zabini está apaixonado."

"- Meu caro Malfoy, não sou o único, se me permites concluir."

"- Eu nunca disse o contrario….bem quase nunca." – Disse ele abraçando a ruiva pela cintura e dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço, sentindo-a arrepiar-se.

"- Aonde vocês vão?"

"- França." – Respondeu Angelina que voltara do quarto.

"- Ah sim….quanto tempo?"

"- Não sabemos Blaise, mas olha, não queres ir connosco, podes levar a Melissa."

"- Partem hoje?"

"- Sim."

"- Hoje não dá….mas quem sabe eu não irei ainda esta semana, depois aviso-vos."

"- Óptimo. Nós temos que ir almoçar, não é ruiva? Senão ainda perdemos o avião."

"- Angelina querida vai lavar as mãos."

"- Eu vou com ela." – Disse o louro pegando na filha ao colo.

"- Blaise, queres almoçar?"

"- Não obrigado, vou almoçar com a Melissa."

"- Ok….manda-lhe beijinhos, e diz-lhe que não é necessário trabalhar demais."

---/---

"- Sabes, odeio aviões!" – Resmungou o loiro.

A ruiva olhou para ele e sorriu, em seguida voltou a olhar para a filha que estava ao seu colo meio adormecida.

"- Tem calma amor."

"- Queres que segure na Angelina?"

"- Não é preciso Draco."

O loiro nada disse, apenas olhou para a mulher e para a filha. Quem diria que ele se sentiria tão feliz! Durante mais de cinco anos sentiu falta dela, vê-la só lhe trouxe recordações, felicidade e ao mesmo tempo angustia, por pensar que ela não era dele. E agora! Agora tinha-a, e não só, tinham mais, ele tinha algo que nunca imaginou ter, algo que o fazia feliz. Agora ele era feliz, agora ele tinha uma família.

Passou com o braço por cima dos ombros da ruiva e puxou-a para si beijando-lhe a testa.

Não disseram nada durante minutos, e só se moveram quando ouviram que já podiam embarcar.

---/---

Assim que desembarcaram, o homem viu a filha olhar em redor com os olhinhos a brilhar.

"- Uau." – Murmurou Ginny fazendo o loiro rir.

"- E ainda não viste nada. Vamos." – Disse ele pegando na mão da filha e enlaçando a ruiva pela cintura.

Assim que saíram do aeroporto a ruiva deparou-se com uma enorme limusina negra.

"- Entrem." – Disse Draco abrindo a porta.

Angelina entrou sem esperar segunda ordem, Ginevra por seu lado ficou ao lado do loiro e perguntou:

"- Isto é teu?"

"- Lembras-te que disse que tinha ficado com toda a fortuna dos Malfoy's?"

"- Sim."

"- Pois essa fortuna triplicou."

Ginny abriu a boca várias vezes para se pronunciar, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. Draco acabou por rir, antes de beijar a mulher á sua frente.

"- Vamos entrar."

"- Papá. Que vamos fazer?"

"- Primeiro vamos para casa. Depois eu tenho que ir á minha empresa num instante, mas não faz mal, é a maneira que vocês ficam a conhecer melhor a casa. Depois podemos ir onde quiseres princesa."

"- Que bom." – Disse a loirinha sentando-se nas pernas do pai, e encostando a cabeça no peito dele.

Nunca Ginny tinha ficado petrificada a olhar para algo, mas naquele momento ela estava de boca aberta a olhar para a Mansão á sua frente.

Era enorme. Tinha um jardim gigantesco, e pode ver que a Mansão tinha 4 andares, e inúmeras janelas.

"- Quantas divisões tem a tua casa?"

"- Nossa casa amor. – Respondeu ele sorrindo. - Bem….deixa pensar….20 quarto, 15 casas de banho, 2 salões, 1 cozinha enorme, 1 biblioteca, 2 escritórios, piscina interior, 3 sala de jantar, e as masmorras claro."

Ginny pestanejou várias vezes, até que abanou a cabeça, e entrou na mansão.

A decoração era magnífica. Uma decoração antiga as paredes da mansão tinham desenhos maravilhosos, a cor era á base do mármore e do dourado. Era LINDA.

«Meu Deus. Isto é dele….é nosso. Uau, nunca imaginei que ele tivesse tanta riqueza. Ok eu sabia que ele é rico, mas dai a ser TAO rico!»

"- Mãe vem cá a cima. Isto é lindo." – Disse Angelina do cimo das escadas.

"- Vai. Eu vou á empresa tratar das coisas, para passar tudo para a de Londres, para podermos dar conta das duas lá."

"- Tudo bem. Mas não demores."

Draco sorriu antes de puxar a ruiva pela cintura. Encostou a testa á dela e disse:

"- Não vou demorar."

Ginny sorriu antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus beijando-a calmamente.

---/---

No segundo dia Ginny já conseguia andar pela casa sem se perder.

Estava feliz. Sua filha andava pela casa com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, ela própria se via sempre a sorrir bobamente.

Acordar todos os dias abraçada a Draco, dormir com ele todas as noites, senti-lo, tocá-lo, beijá-lo, era algo com que ela já nem sonhava por parecer impossível.

"- Mã, o papá disse que hoje vamos á Disney." – Disse Angelina assim que apareceu na sala.

"- Que bom."

"- Sim, estou ansiosa."

Ginevra riu abraçando a filha. Sabia que Draco fora a melhor coisa que lhes acontecera, e desta vez sabia que nunca mais ficaria sem ele.

Minutos depois Draco apareceu na sala e sentou-se ao pé de Ginny e da filha.

"- Prontas para o dia de hoje?" – Perguntou beijando a mulher.

"- Claro amor."

"- Óptimo, ruiva."

Nesse momento ouviram alguém bater á porta.

"- Vou ver quem é." – Disse ele levantando-se.

Instantes depois Ginevra via Blaise e Melissa aparecerem na sala.

"- Olá." – Cumprimentou ela sorrindo e levantando-se.

Angelina correu para o colo do moreno, e disse:

"- Tinha saudades tio Blaise. Sabes onde o papá e a mamã me vão levar hoje?"

"- Não princesa. Onde?"

"- Á Disney."

"- Que bom."

"- Vocês querem vir connosco?" – Perguntou Ginny.

"- Claro." – Respondeu Melissa. – "Isto é se não atrapalharmos."

"- Claro que não atrapalham." – Disse Draco abraçando a ruiva.

---/---

Se Draco pensava que só Angelina ficaria encantada com a Disney estava enganado. Ginny e Melissa pareciam duas crianças, talvez piores que a própria Angelina.

"- Draco. – Murmurou Blaise. – Sabes quem vi?"

"- Não, quem?"

"- Alguém que ficou fula por saber que estás cá e não teres ido ter com ela. É claro que não lhe disse que estás com a Gi, nem que tens uma filha."

"- Não me digas que viste a Jackeline."

"- É. Vi mesmo."

Draco bufou irritado.

"- Era só o que me faltava. Mas tudo bem, ela que venha falar comigo, que eu digo-lhe que não preciso dela para nada. Não mais, afinal tenho tudo com o que sempre sonhei."

"- Óptimo."

---/---

"- Então gostaram?" – Perguntou Draco no final do dia, assim que se sentou.

Angelina sentou-se ao lado dele e respondeu:

"- Foi lindo pai. Adorei muito, o rei leão é tão querido, e o monstro? Era lindo. Sabes o que a mamã costumava contar?"

"- Não, o quê?"

"- A vossa historia. Eu adorava ouvi-la."

_The words have been drained from this pencil  
Sweet words that I want to give you  
And I cant sleep, I need to tell you... goodnight_

"- Sério. E então o que ela contava?"

A loirinha sorriu e disse:

"- Sei de cor. Vou contá-la para ti."

_Era uma vez uma menina que deixara de acreditar em príncipes encantados, e em amores eternos. Essa menina andava numa escola onde tinha amigos, mas apenas isso nada mais, até que um dia conheceu uma pessoa diferente._

_Conheceu seu professor de Poções._

_Ele era sem duvida o homem mais belo que ela já vira, mas ela sabia que ele era mau. Sabia que ele não era nenhum príncipe, mas mesmo assim ela começou a gostar dele._

_Eles não se davam bem ao início, o que deixava a menina irritada, e queria sempre ganhar-lhe. Só que ela não sabia que o que queria era vê-lo, era estar com ele._

_Certo dia ele ficou preocupado com ela, e pela primeira vez ela percebeu que talvez ele não fosse assim tão mau, afinal ele estava preocupado com o facto de ela estar doente. Talvez ele tivesse coração._

_E tinha. Ela veio a descobrir que ele tinha coração, pois eles conheceram-se melhor e ela ficou perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Só que não sabia que ele também gostava dela._

_Viveram uma linda história de amor, até ao dia em que ambos se declararam. A menina nunca se sentiu tão feliz como naquele dia._

_Mas nem tudo dura para sempre, e ele foi embora._

_Desapareceu levando o que ela mais amava, seu amor._

_Mas ele esquecera-se de levar algo, esquecera-se de levar a filha de ambos, e a menina ficou com ela. E sempre que olha para ela a menina, que agora é mulher, sente o seu príncipe perto, afinal ela sabe que ele a amou, mesmo que ele diga que não._

_E tem esperança que um dia ele volte, e que a volte a fazer sorrir._

Draco engoliu em seco quando a filha terminou de contar a história. Olhou para a porta e viu Ginny encostada á ombreira.

"- Sabes uma coisa filha?" – Perguntou Draco. – "A história ainda não terminou."

"- Terminou sim papá."

"- Não filhota, queres que eu conte o fim?"

"- Sim papá."

_E ela tinha razão. Ele amava-a mesmo, apenas estava confuso. Mas um dia, quando menos esperaram eles voltaram a encontrar-se._

_Estiveram juntos sem falar do passado, sem fazerem as pazes._

_Até ao dia em que ele era para ir embora. Nesse dia ele descobriu o seu maior tesouro. _

_Descobriu que tinha uma filha linda, e que a mulher que amava também o amava apesar de tudo._

_E finalmente ele voltou para ela, sabendo que era a única coisa certa que fizera na vida, sabendo que precisava dela para viver, sabendo que a amava._

Draco já se encontrava ao pé de ruiva, passou com as mãos nas bochechas dela, e puxou-a delicadamente para si pelo pescoço.

_Agora sim ele estava verdadeiramente feliz, e sentia-se feliz por a ter feito sorrir novamente, por a ter feito amar novamente, por a ter nos seus braços._

_Afinal ele amava-a, e amá-la-ia para todo o sempre._

Beijou os lábios de ruiva, apertando-a contra o seu corpo.

Ginny sentia o coração acelerado como nunca sentira. Ele acabara de dizer as palavras mais belas que ela ouvira, acabara de a fazer sentir uma verdadeira princesa, num conto de fadas.

Sua vida era um conto de fadas, e ela sabia que o final feliz era garantido.

"- Eu amo-te ruivinha."

"- Também te amo Draco."

_When we're together I feel perfect  
When I'm pulled away from you I fall apart  
All that you say is sacred to me_

Ele sorriu antes de ouvir a campainha.

"- Mas quem será a esta hora?" – Perguntou irritado.

Caminhou até á porta, sendo seguido pela ruiva. Assim que a abriu uma loira com o nariz empinado entrou na mansão.

"- Olá Draco."

"- Jackeline". – Disse ele olhando para a ruiva que olhava para a loira sem entender nada.

"- Então meu querido, porque não me procuraste?2 – Perguntou a loira aproximando-se do loiro.

"- Quem és tu?" – Perguntou a ruiva.

A loira olhou para a ruiva irritada e respondeu:

"- A namorada de Draco. E tu?"

"- Ela é a mulher que eu amo Jackeline." – Respondeu Draco.

A loira olhou para ele enojada e balbuciou:

"- A….am….amas?"

"- Sim. A mulher que amo. Acho melhor ires embora Jackeline, não há nada entre nós."

"- Mas…."

"- Sai." – Disse Draco abrindo a porta.

A loira empinou o nariz e saiu da Mansão com a cabeça levantada.

"- Namorada?"

"- Bem, eu andava com ela quando fui para Londres. Nada sério, apenas a conhecia á um mês."

"- È….percebo."

Draco riu antes de puxar a ruiva para si.

"- Ora onde íamos? Ah sim, já me lembro, eu ia-te fazer uma pergunta. É claro que ela estragou o ambiente românico que estava, mas não faz mal."

Aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela, e apertou-a contra o seu corpo antes de murmurar:

"- Amo-te mesmo muito….e quero amar-te para sempre. Quero acordar contigo ao meu lado todas as manhas. Quero ver-te sorrir todos os dias. Quero ouvir tua voz, quero sentir teu corpo, quero-te para sempre. Aceitas casar comigo Ginevra Weasley?"

_Your eyes are so blue, I can't look away as we lay in the stillness  
You whisper to me, Lady, marry me, promise you'll stay with me  
Oh you don't have to ask me, you know you're all that I live for  
You know I'd die just to hold you, stay with you  
Somehow I'll show you that you are my night sky  
I've always been right behind you  
Now I'll always be right beside you_

Ela afastou-se ligeiramente dele, de modo a olhar nos olhos cinzas dele, que agora brilhavam intensamente.

"- È claro que aceito Draco…é claro."

Puxou-o pelo pescoço beijando-o com uma vontade imensa.

Não havia dia mais feliz para eles. Era impossível estarem mais felizes. Iam casar, iam ficar juntos para sempre……para todo o nos contos de fadas.

_So many nights I've cried myself to sleep  
Now that you love me I love myself  
I never thought I would say that  
I never thought there'd be you_

_(Evanescence – YOU)_

**Fim do 10 capitulo**

**N/A: DESCULPEM! Sei que foi muito tempo sem actualizar, mas é que parece que não tenho tempo para nada, é horrível, tenho sempre algo a fazer…e bem, eu estou aqui a actualizar porque vocês merecem. Lamento, mas desta vez não vai haver agradecimentos pessoais, eu não tenho tempo (como tem acontecido ultimamente). Céus não sei porque não tenho tempo, é escola casa, casa, escola, e depois é ir ás compras, é ir fazer algo, é estudar, é trabalhos da escola, lamento mesmo….**

**Bem, a Jackeline fez sua aparição, não vai aparecer mais….**

**Certo….espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo….e que me perdoem o facto de não haver agradecimentos pessoais, mas sabem que adorei todos os reviews…..e espero que comente….**

**Trecho:**

"_- Blaise, ainda bem que vieste."_

"_- Draco. O que se passa?"_

_O loiro olhou para o amigo e em seguida para o Salão, sorrindo._

"_- Ora, estamos a tratar das coisas para o meu casamento."_

"_- Ela aceitou?"_

"_-Sim, e vamos casar amanha."_

**Ate ao próximo capitulo….BJINHOS!**

**COMENTEM!**


	12. Finalmente

**11º Capitulo**

**Finalmente**

Blaise bateu á porta da mansão Malfoy e logo foi atendido. Olhou para o elfo, que estranhamente não ficou para o acompanhar. Abanou a cabeça e em seguida entrou na casa.

Ficou admirado quando viu que tudo estava diferente. O Salão principal estava decorado, tinha uma mesa enorme no meio, e inúmeras á roda.

"- Blaise, ainda bem que vieste."

"- Draco. O que se passa?"

O loiro olhou para o amigo e em seguida para o Salão, sorrindo.

"- Ora, estamos a tratar das coisas para o meu casamento."

"- Ela aceitou?"

"-Sim, e vamos casar amanha."

"- Aqui, em França?"

"- Ela é que quis. Diz que não há melhor lugar para um casamento do que em França. E depois pelo facto de o nosso casamento aparecer nos jornais, se fosse em Inglaterra."

"- Percebo."

"- Mas ainda bem que aqui estás. Ia mesmo chamar-te. Preciso de te fazer uma pergunta. Tu e a tua namorada querem ser meus padrinhos de casamento? O Greenlef e a mulher virão hoje e serão os padrinhos da ruiva, queres ser o meu?"

"- Nada me deixaria mais feliz Draco."

"- Óptimo. Então vamos, temos que comprar o fato."

"- Papá." – Disse uma vozinha no cimo da escada.

Draco olhou para cima e viu a filha a descer as escadas quase correndo.

"- Cuidado Angelina. "

A menina sorriu antes de saltar para o colo do homem.

"- Posso ir contigo?"

"- Eu até te levava, mas tua mãe disse que precisa de ti. Vocês vão comprar o vestido de noiva, e o vestido para ti."

A menina sorriu e abraçou o loiro.

"- Tudo bem, escolhe um fato bonito, quero que o meu papá seja o noivo mais lindo que já existiu."

"- Ora, eu pensava que já era o noivo mais lindo que já existiu."

Angelina riu a Draco deu um beijo na bochecha da filha, pondo-a no chão.

"- Até logo amorzinho."

"- Adeus papá." – Despediu-se ela voltando a subir as escadas.

---/---

"- Blaise qual fica melhor, este ou este?"

"- Eu não sei."

"- Não serves para nada Zabini." – Resmungou o loiro olhando para os dois fatos.

"- É, eu sei. Mas diz-me lá, está muito empolgado com a ideia de te casares."

"- Claro. A partir de amanha ela não será mais uma Weasley, será uma Malfoy, algo que já devia de ser há muito tempo. E minha filha terá também meu sobrenome. Não podia estar mais feliz."

"- Vendo bem Draco, o fato cinza fica melhor que o azul."

"- Achas?"

"- Sim, como hei-de explicar, realça mais os teus olhos."

"- Uau Zabini. Parece que a Melissa anda a ter algum efeito em ti."

O moreno sorriu no mesmo momento em que Draco pendurava o fato azul e ia pagar o cinzento.

---/---

"- Nervosa?"

"- Claro que não Gabi."

A amiga riu olhando para a ruiva praticamente arranjada.

"- Sabes, já tinha perdido a esperança de algum dia estar vestida de noiva."

Gabriela aproximou-se da ruiva e colocou suas mãos nos ombros da ruiva, abraçando-a.

"- A esperança, minha amiga, não se perde."

Ginny riu, e no momento seguinte Angelina entrava no quarto.

"- Minha filha está uma autêntica princesa."

A loirinha sorriu e olhou-se ao espelho.

"- Estou linda mesmo."

O cabelo loiro dela estava apanhado numa trança, a trança estava enfeitada com flores brancas. O vestido era branco e justo em cima, alargando depois, e rodava no fundo. Ela também usava uma tiara de diamantes na cabeça, que o pai lhe comprara no dia antes.

"- Está quase na hora." – Disse Gabi.

"- Tens razão. Filha vai descendo com a madrinha, a mãe vai já, só tem que encontrar o Jon."

Angelina concordou, dando a mão á madrinha, e saindo do quarto em seguida. A ruiva olhou uma última vez ao espelho, antes de sair também do quarto.

---/---

Draco esperava impaciente no altar. Já passava quase meia hora e ela ainda não tinha chegado.

"- Está atrasada." – Resmungou ele.

"- É normal, as noivas chegarem atrasadas." – Disse Melissa.

"- Meia hora?"

"- Ou mais."

O loiro bufou, e no instante seguinte olhou para a porta da igreja.

Os convidados esperavam sentados, e Draco reparou que afinal eram mais do que esperava.

«Deve de ter sido pelo facto dos membros da minha empresa e da empresa dela terem trazido a família.»

Mas em seguida reparou melhor e chegou á conclusão que não havia família nem dele e muito menos dela no casamento.

«Só o Blaise e os padrinhos dela, se é que se pode considerar eles família!»

No segundo seguinte a porta da igreja abriu-se e a marcha nupcial começou a tocar.

Viu a filha entrar e sorriu. Ela estava maravilhosamente linda.

Atrás dela entrou Jon de braço dado com a ruiva. Abriu a boca de espanto quando a viu.

O vestido dela era branco, e super simples, mas incrivelmente lindo.

O corpete era justo, e só tinha uma alça. O corpete tinha poucos adornos, apenas umas pérolas brancas no decote.

Em seguida o vestido alargava da cintura para baixo, e o loiro viu que também tinha pérolas brancas no fundo do vestido.

O cabelo ruivo dela encontrava-se cacheado, e chegava aos ombros dela. Sorriu vendo que na cabeça ela usava a tiara que ele comprara, e que era igual á da filha.

Sentiu o coração pular no peito no instante em que ela chegou ao pé dele, e sorriu.

Pegou na mão dela e ambos olharam para o padre.

Ambos deram graças pelo padre não ter falado muito, apenas o necessário.

"- Draco Malfoy, aceita Ginevra Weasley como sua esposa?"

O loiro sorriu e olhou para ela. Em seguida encarou o padre e disse:

"- Sim, aceito."

"- Ginevra Weasley, aceita Draco Malfoy como seu esposo?"

"- Sim." – Respondeu ela sem pensar.

"- Pelo poder que me foi concedido eu declaro-vos marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva!"

O loiro passou com as mãos na face dela e uniu os lábios para um beijo longo mas apaixonado.

---/---

Fora sem duvida uma festa linda. Draco estava encantado, e não tirou os olhos da mulher nem da filha.

"- Princesa aceitas dançar?"

"- Sim papá."

O loiro sorriu e em seguida pegou na mão da menina e caminhou até á pista. Pegou na loirinha ao colo, e dançou com a filha.

"- Eu adoro-te papá." – Murmurou a menina fazendo Draco sorrir enquanto dizia:

"- Eu também te adoro minha princesa."

Assim que a musica terminou a menina correu até á amiga, e Draco viu Ginny aproximar-se.

"- E será que a senhora me dá a honra desta dança?"

A mulher riu, enquanto sentia o braço dele enlaça-la pela cintura. O loiro encostou a cabeça dela no seu ombro e em seguida inspirou o perfume dela.

Dançaram durante imenso tempo, até verem os convidados a abandonarem a festa.

"- Está tarde." – Disse a ruiva, pegando na mão do marido e caminhando até Gabriela. – Gabi, levas a Angelina?

"- Claro Ginny. E vocês os dois, divirtam-se."

Draco passou os braços pela cintura da esposa e apenas disse:

"- Não te preocupes, nós vamos nos divertir."

Ginny sorriu antes de se despedir da filha.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos o homem virou-a para si e juntou as testas dizendo:

"- Temos a noite toda por nossa conta. O que queres fazer?"

"- Que pergunta idiota."

"- Certo, por onde começamos?"

"- Que tal por aqui." – Respondeu ela passando os braços por trás do pescoço dele e beijando-a.

Draco segurou-a firmamente pela cintura e sentiu as pernas dela enrolarem-se na sua cintura.

Caminhou até ao sofá e sentou a ruiva.

Afastou-se dela e viu-a sorrir. Passou as mãos pelas costas dela, e acabou por desapertar o vestido de noiva dela.

Em seguida levantou-a o que fez o vestido cair.

Sorriu quando sentiu os lábios dela no seu pescoço, beijando-o.

As mãos dela desapertavam os botões da camisa, e ele próprio a ajudou a livrar-se da camisa, atirando-a para longe.

Em seguida pegou nela ao colo e caminhou até ao quarto deles.

Deitou-a na cama e engatinhou até ela, beijando-a.

"- Finalmente." – Murmurou ele.

"- Finalmente o quê?"

"- Tu és minha mulher."

Ela sorriu, ao mesmo tempo que sentia as mãos do marido percorrerem suas coxas, como tantas vezes ele tinha feito.

Mas aquela vez era diferente. Era especial, como se fosse a primeira vez que eles se tocavam. As carícias trocadas eram envolventes e carinhosas, os beijos desejados e profundos.

"- Eu amo-te muito." – Murmurou ela quando o sentiu começar a encaixar-se por entre as suas pernas.

"- Também te amo."

Beijou-a carinhosamente e no momento seguinte começou a movimentar-se calmamente. O ritmo de ambos foi aumentando gradualmente, tornando-se alucinante.

E foi entre suspiros longos e gemidos profundos que eles chegaram ao clímax.

_**Can you feel the love tonight  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once  
In perfect harmony  
With all its living things **_

Can you feel the love tonight  
You needn't look too far  
Speeling through  
The night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are

_**(The lion king – can you feel the love tonight)**_

Draco deitou-se ao lado da ruiva, e puxou-a para o seu corpo, apertando-a, como se tivesse medo que ela saísse de ao pé de si.

Mas ela não precisava de ser tão segura por ele, pois a ultima coisa que ela queria era afastar-se dele.

"- Sabes…nunca me imaginei tão feliz por ter uma família." – Comentou ele quando a respiração se regularizou.

"- Não?"

"- Não, e muito menos com uma Weasley. Pelo menos era o que pensava até ir dar aulas em Hogwarts."

Ela riu, passando com a mão no peito dele.

"- Eu também nunca me imaginei tão feliz com um Malfoy. Nem imaginas o quão desgostosa fiquei quando vi que serias meu professor."

Foi a vez dele ir, antes de buscar os lábios dela para um beijo longo e envolvente.

"- Só tenho pena de uma coisa."

"- Do quê?"

"- De não ter acompanhado a gravidez da Angelina. Perdi os melhores momentos da vida dela."

Ginny apoiou as mãos no peito dele e encarou-o sorrindo.

"- Podemos ter outros filhos, não achas?"

"- Se acho ruiva. Eu quero mais filhos teus."

Ela sorriu beijando-o e em seguida deitou-se novamente.

"- Óptimo. Eu….bem….ainda não te disse….mas ando a fazer para engravidar."

Ele sorriu e em seguida disse:

"- Já desconfiava disso."

"- Como?"

"- Eu tenho meus meios."

Ela enroscou-se no corpo dele e em seguida disse:

"- Não quero saber. Até amanha amor."

"- Boa noite ruiva."

Ela sorriu sentindo os lábios dele beijarem os dela, e em seguida ambos se deixaram levar por um sono descansado.

**Fim do 11º capitulo**

**N/A: **actualizei passado não sei quantos dias….eles casaram passado imensos capitulo…bem algum dia eles teriam que se casar, e nem me perguntem como ele sabe que ela estava a tentar engravidar, porque eu também não sei, digamos que foi realmente o pior dialogo que eu já escrevi em toda a minha vida, mas enfim…não me apeteceu apagá-lo.

Enfim…eu espero que tenham gostado….e peço desculpas por não ter actualizado mais cedo, mas é que não tenho tido muito tempo….

**Kika** – bem actualizei, demorei muito tempo, mas acabei por faze-lo…enfim…espero que arranjes um tempinho para comentar…JINHOS!

**Miaka:** espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….Bjinhos!

**Jessy Malfoy:** espero que tenhas gostado, finalmente casados…Jinhos!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**: espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo…jinhos!

**Miris Malfoy**: casados finalmente. Espero que tenhas gostado…JINHOS!

**Júlia Malfoy:** espero que tenhas gostado deste também…JINHOS!

**Rafinha M. Potter**: o tempo não tem sido muito, mas actualizei, espero que tenhas gostado….Jinhos!

**Fioccos:** espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo também….Jinhos!

**Beca:** bem eu não me tou com vontade de escrever agradecimentos, mas como já tinha ficado sem escrever da outra vez tou a escrever uns muito curtos…comenta ok! Jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** espero que tenhas gostado….Jinhos!

**Isa:** espero que tenhas gostado, lamento não ter actualizado mais depressa mas é que não deu….Jinhos!

**Franinha Malfoy:** bem, se tiveste tempo para ler eu espero que tenhas gostado…Jinhos!

**Alexa:** espero que tenhas gostado…jinhos

**Valeska Malfoy**: acertei foi? Espero que continues a acompanhar e a gostar…Jinhos!

**Lilly W. Malfoy**: bem, postei, mas não sei quando postarei o próximo, espero que tenhas gostado….Jinhos!

Agradecimentos sem graça, mas é que o tempo não é muito e a inspiração também não, lamento….

Espero que tenham gostado…aqui vem um trecho do próximo capitulo:

"_**- Tive medo."**_

"_**- Foi só um pesadelo."**_

_**A pequena enroscou-se mais no corpo do pai, e Draco olhou para a mulher que acabava de se sentar ao pé dele.**_

"_**- Promete que não nos deixas!" – Pediu a menina fazendo com que Draco a encarasse.**_

"_**- Deixar-vos? Eu não vos vou deixar. Porquê isso agora filha?"**_

"_**- Sonhei que te tinhas ido embora, que nos tinhas deixado para sempre…. Que tinhas morrido."**_

Ai vem drama…

**Comentem….até ao próximo capitulo…Jinhos!**


	13. Pesadelos

**12º Capitulo **

**Pesadelos **

Um mês tinha passado desde que ele e Ginny haviam casado. Não podia encontrar-se mais feliz. Acordar todos os dias com a ruiva ao seu lado, poder beijá-la, tocá-la, senti-la, todos os dias, era tudo o que ele desejava.

Viu a mulher mover-se um pouco e no instante seguinte ela abria os olhos.

"- Bom dia ruiva."

"- Oi. Que horas são?"

"- Cedo."

"- Mas temos que nos levantar. Hoje voltamos para Londres."

"- É, eu sei. Não me apetece muito. Estamos, há mais de um mês aqui, que até me habituei."

"- Mas minha vida e a vida de Angelina é em Londres."

"- Eu sei amor, e também quero voltar, pois nós concordamos que passaríamos aqui todos os verões."

"- Sim Draco, voltamos em Junho. Também já não falta muito, visto estarmos em Março."

Ele riu, antes de a puxar de encontro ao seu corpo. Acariciou os cabelos dela e em seguida murmurou ao seu ouvido:

"- Vamos tomar um banho."

Ela riu, no mesmo momento em que ele a pegou ao colo, e começou a caminhar para o banheiro.

---/---

"- Angelina, tens tudo arrumado?"

"- Sim Mã. – Respondeu a menina sorrindo. – Vou ter saudades de França."

"- Eu também, mas nós voltaremos."

"- Eu sei."

A loirinha sorriu, e em seguida ajudou a mãe a carregar as malas.

Draco encontrava-se no hall, e assim que as viu, caminhou até elas, pegando nas malas e levando-as para o carro.

---/---

"- Bem voltamos a Londres." – Comentou Draco entrando na mansão Malfoy, e abraçando a mulher pela cintura.

Viu a filha olhar tudo em redor, e sorriu vendo que a mulher fazia o mesmo.

"- Espero que gostem."

"- Bem….eu adoro. Está fantástica."

"- Minha mãe tinha bom gosto, acho que era sua única qualidade."

Ginevra olhou para o marido, e ele sorriu, caminhando até á filha em seguida e pegando na pequena ao colo.

"- Vamos ver o teu quarto?"

"- Sim papá."

Ginny viu o loiro subir as escadas com a filha nos braços, e seguiu-os. Caminhou por alguns corredores, até que Draco parou. O homem abriu a porta e tanto mãe como filha ficaram de boca aberta ao olhar para o quarto.

"- Este é o teu quarto. Mandei os elfos arranjarem-no. Gostaste?"

A pequena sorriu e olhou para o pai com os olhinhos a brilhar. Deu um beijo na bochecha dele, e em seguida Draco pousou-a no chão.

"- O quarto é maravilhoso." – Disse Ginny pegando na mão dele e olhando em redor.

Era um quarto amplo e grande. No centro tinha uma cama de casal, com uma colcha bege, e imensas almofadas. Ao lado da cama havia uma enorme estante, e ao lado da estante existia uma escrivaninha.

Em frente da cama existia uma porta que dava para o banheiro da pequena.

Do outro lado da cama, havia um móvel que se encontrava cheio de peluches, e bonecas de porcelana.

Em frente da porta de entrada encontra-se uma porta que dava para a varanda.

As paredes estavam pintadas de dourado e de bege, e o tecto tinha anjos desenhados, que se moviam graças á magia.

"- Agora vamos ver o nosso." – Disse ele ao ouvido da mulher.

Saíram do quarto da pequena, e entraram na porta em frente.

O quarto deles era igual ao da pequena, a única coisa que mudava era o facto de a colcha deles ser castanha clara, assim com as paredes.

O tecto tinha apenas efeitos, e para alem de uma estante, eles também tinha a enorme cómoda ao lado da cama.

"-Gostas?"

Ela sorriu sentindo os lábios do marido no seu pescoço.

"- Sim."

"- Sabes uma coisa?"

"- O quê?"

"- Sou doido por ti."

Ela sorriu, e virou-se de frente para o marido, passando os braços por trás do pescoço dele, antes de juntar os lábios.

_A stone's throw from Jerusalem_

_A walked a lonely mile in the moonlight_

_And though a million stars were shining_

_My heart was lost on a distant planet_

_That whirls around the April moon_

_Whirling in an arc of sadness_

_I'm lost without you I'm lost without you_

_And though you hold the keys to ruin_

_Of everything I see_

_With every prison blown to dust,_

_My enemies walk free_

_Though all the kingdoms turn to sand_

_And fall into the sea_

_I'm mad about you I'm mad about you_

_(Sting – Mad about you)_

---/---

Draco acordou por causa do grito assustado que ouviu. Assim que se sentou na cama, viu que Ginny também havia acordado.

"- Foi a Angelina."

O loiro levantou-se da cama, e correu até ao quarto da filha.

Assim que lá chegou viu a pequena agarrada á almofada, e a chorar.

Caminhou até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado, encostando-a ao seu corpo.

"- Papá."

"- Pronto. Já está tudo bem."

"- Tive medo."

"- Foi só um pesadelo."

A pequena enroscou-se mais no corpo do pai, e Draco olhou para a mulher que acabava de se sentar ao pé dele.

"- Promete que não nos deixas!" – Pediu a menina fazendo com que Draco a encarasse.

"- Deixar-vos? Eu não vos vou deixar. Porquê isso agora filha?"

"- Sonhei que te tinhas ido embora, que nos tinhas deixado para sempre…. Que tinhas morrido."

O homem abraçou a menina com força, e disse:

"-Foi apenas um pesadelo princesa. Eu não vos vou deixar, nem vou morrer. Não te preocupes linda, eu estou aqui."

Ficou com a menina no seu colo até que ela adormeceu.

Em seguida saiu do quarto da pequena, e caminhou até ao seu, ao lado da esposa que ainda não tinha dito nada.

"- Estás bem ruiva?"

"- Sim."

Ele abraçou-a pela cintura e murmurou ao ouvido dela.

"- Mentes mal amor. O que foi?"

"- O pesadelo dela."

"- Não passou disso, um pesadelo."

"- Eu tive um igual ontem á noite."

Draco gelou, e apertou mais a mulher contra o seu corpo.

"- Vocês tiveram um pesadelo idêntico. É só um pesadelo, ruiva, nada nos vai acontecer."

Ele caminhou até á cama, e Ginny seguiu-o. Deitou a cabeça em cima do peito dele e adormeceu instantes depois.

O homem ficou acordado durante minutos a pensar no que se tinha passado. Elas tinham tido o mesmo pesadelo, podia ser pura coincidência, ou será que havia uma mensagem secreta nos sonhos delas.

Fechou os olhos fazendo com que aqueles pensamentos o abandonassem.

Tudo estava bem, e tudo continuaria bem. Fechou os olhos adormecendo em seguida.

Assim que acordou olhou para o lado deparando-se com a cama vazia. Levantou-se em seguida e saiu do quarto. Entrou no da filha e também o encontrou vazio, mas logo em seguida ouviu risos no andar de baixo.

Foi encontrar mãe e filha sentadas no chão a ver umas fotos antigas dele.

"- Onde encontraram isso?"

"- Numa gaveta. Oh amor não sabias que eras tão querido quando bebé."

O loiro sentou-se atrás da mulher e olhou para as fotos deles em bebé.

"- Eu gosto é desta." – Disse Angelina mostrando-lhe uma foto dele com 4 anos.

"- Também era a preferida da minha mãe, e sempre foi uma das minhas preferidas. Lembro-me desse dia, minha mãe foi comigo a Hogsmeade, e divertimo-nos muito, acho que foi a única vez que nos divertimos a sério. Comemos gelados, e depois decidimos ir tirar essas fotos."

"- Esta é tua mãe Draco?"

"- Sim." – Respondeu o homem olhando para a foto que a esposa tinha nas mãos.

"- Era muito linda."

"- Era mesmo, mas cometeu o pior erro que alguém poderia cometer. Casou com meu pai. Acabou por morrer por causa disso."

"- Então morreu por amar – comentou a loirinha. – As pessoas não morrem só quando não amam?"

"- O amor é cego, e as pessoas às vezes erram por esse amor. – Disse Draco sentando a filha na perna. – Mas o amor também é a melhor coisa do mundo."

Ginny sorriu e Angelina também, beijando a face do pai.

Em seguida a pequena levantou-se e saiu da sala caminhando até ao seu quarto.

Ginevra continuou a olhar para uma das fotos de Draco em bebé e o loiro perguntou:

"- Porque olhas para essa foto, quando me tens a mim em carne e osso e mais maduro!"

A mulher riu e apenas o encarou dizendo:

"- Estava a pensar se o nosso filho será como tu quando eras bebé."

"- Sabes que não sei como a Angelina era em bebé, tu é que sabes."

"- Não percebeste amor."

Nessa altura o homem piscou os olhos varias vezes antes de rir.

"- Tu estás a dizer que…."

Ginny sentou-se nas pernas do marido, e acariciou o pescoço dele, dizendo:

"- Eu estou grávida."

Assim que ela acabou de falar Draco tomou os lábios dela para um beijo profundo e arrebatador.

Nessa altura Angelina entrou na sala cantarolando.

Draco olhou para ela e chamou-a. Em seguida olhou para a esposa e perguntou:

"- Já lhe disseste?"

"- Não."

"- Dizer-me o quê?"

"- Bem….filhota eu e a tua mãe temos algo a te dizer."

"- O quê?"

"- Tu vais ter um irmão, ou uma irmã."

A reacção da loira não foi de longe a que eles esperavam. A pequena olhou para o pai e em seguida para a mãe, antes de dizer:

"- Odeio-te pai."

Em seguida saiu da sala correndo pelas escadas acima, deixando Ginny de boca aberta, e Draco transtornado.

O homem sentiu a mulher levantar-se e ele segurou no pulso dela, e disse:

"- Eu vou falar com ela."

Ginny nada disse, apenas viu o marido sair da sala.

Não podia dizer que não tinha ficado magoado com o que a pequena dissera, mas tinha que entender que para ela aquilo devia de ser complicado.

Entrou no quarto e foi encontrar a loirinha sentada na ponta da cama. Sentou-se ao pé dela e disse:

"- Eu sei que é complicado para ti princesa. Primeiro apenas vivias com a tua mãe, eras filha única e tinhas a atenção dela toda para ti, depois apareci eu, e já tiveste que dividir a atenção dela."

"- Não é isso."

"- Não?"

"- Não papá. Eu tenho medo que deixes de gostar de mim."

"- O quê?"

"- Esse bebé, vais estar com ele desde o nascimento dele, e comigo isso não aconteceu. E se gostares mais dele? E se deixares de gostar de mim?"

Draco sorriu, e pegou na pequena, sentando-a no seu colo dizendo:

"- Isso é impossível. Tu és a minha princesa número um. Eu não vou gostar mais do bebé que aí vem. Eu vou gostar de ambos de igual maneira."

"-Juras?"

"- Já alguma vez te menti?"

"- Não."

"- Então confia em mim."

A pequena passou os braços pelo pescoço do pai, e encostou a face ao ombro dele. Draco olhou para a porta e encontrou a mulher a olhar para ele e a sorrir.

---/---

Acordou por causa do movimento na cama. Olhou para o lado e viu a mulher a mover-se rapidamente na cama, e viu que ela tinha o semblante carregado e que respirava apressadamente.

"- Draco." – Gritou ela antes de se sentar na cama já acordada.

"- Estou aqui." – Disse ele abraçando-a.

Ginevra encostou a cabeça ao peito dele e respirou fundo.

"- O que sonhaste?"

Viu ela afastar-se dele um pouco, e viu-a engolir em seco antes de responder:

"- Sonhei….sonhei que tu morrias por nós. Por mim e pela Angelina."

"- Isso foi por causa da conversa de hoje sobre minha mãe. Não foi nada de mais."

"- Já é a 2ª vez que sonho o mesmo. – Disse ela voltando a encostar a cabeça ao peito dele. – Eu começo a ter medo."

"- Não há razão para isso, eu estou aqui, e sempre vou estar. Tem calma ruivinha."

Ouviu-a soluçar por segundos e momentos depois ela acabava por adormecer abraçada a ele.

Draco deitou-a e em seguida olhou a mulher.

«Estes pesadelos não são normais. Será que são apenas pesadelos! Ou quererão eles dizer algo mais!»

**Fim do 12º capitulo**

**N/A: **sim eu sei, demorei séculos para actualizar, mas é que não tive tempo para o fazer antes, lamento muito….eu espero que o próximo capitulo venha mais rápido, mas não prometo nada. Espero que tenha gostado….e já agora COMENTEM!

Trecho:

"_- Sra. Malfoy." – Chamou uma vozinha esganiçada ao pé da ruiva._

"_- Sim?"_

"_- O Sr. Malfoy mandou avisar a senhora de que ele ir chegar atrasado."_

"_- Onde ele foi?"_

"_- Tratar de uns problemas, ser só o que ele ter me dito. Eu não saber mais."_

"_- Mã! O papá não esta no quarto também!"_

"_- A mãe já sabe, o papá mandou avisar de que chegaria tarde. Teve de ir resolver uns problemas."_

_«Mas que problemas! De certeza que tem algo a ver com o que o Blaise lhe disse hoje!»_

Os agradecimentos estão no profile…

JINHOS!


	14. A volta

**13º Capitulo **

**A volta**

Assim que acordou apalpou a cama ao seu lado e não deu pela presença dela na cama. Abriu os olhos no momento seguinte, e em seguida levantou-se. Pegou no robe negro que se encontrava em cima da poltrona, e em seguida saiu do quarto.

Caminhou pelos longos corredores da Mansão e estranhou não encontrar nem a mulher, nem a filha.

Continuou seu caminho e ficou estático quando ouviu barulho vindo da cozinha.

«Música! Os elfos estão a ouvir música! Não é possível!»

Abanou a cabeça e em seguida virou para a cozinha. Entrou na cozinha e sorriu.

A cozinha estava irreconhecível. Haviam bolos espalhados pela mesa, farinha no chão, massa de bolo de chão.

Mas o que fazia com que aquela imagem fosse deliciosamente maravilhosa era o facto de Ginny se encontrar com os cabelos ruivos apanhados num coque mal feito, a camisa com os botões abertos, as calças negras largas, era demais para ele.

Aproximou-se da esposa e enlaçou-a pela cintura fazendo-a saltar com o susto.

"- Olá amor." – Cumprimentou ele beijando o pescoço dela.

"- Olá."

Draco acariciou a barriga, que já se começava a notar, dela, e em seguida olhou para a filha, sorrindo.

A pequena encontrava-se de pé em cima do banco, e raspava o chocolate que existia na taça.

"- Bem, o que minhas duas princesas estavam fazendo aqui?"

"- Bolos." – Respondeu a ruiva.

Draco virou a mulher para ele, e em seguida passou com as mãos nas bochechas dela, antes de a beijar.

Afastou-se da mulher e sorriu, vendo que ela sorria também.

"- O que foi?" – Perguntou ela.

"- Nada. Porquê?"

"- Por nada. Vamos fazer bolos?"

"- Tu? Fazeres bolos Draco? Ora conta outra."

"- Ora, ate parece, eu sei fazer bolos Ginevra Malfoy."

Ela riu quando viu o marido pegar num avental e pô-lo em frente do corpo. Assim que ela olhou para ele parou de rir, podia ser algo extremamente impensável ver Draco Malfoy com um avental, mas era sem dúvida alguma uma imagem sexy.

"- Hum….parece que gostaste do que viste, hã ruiva!" – Comentou Draco ao ouvido dela fazendo com que ela tremesse.

"- É, gostei, mesmo. Mas vamos cozinhar?"

"- Vamos. Filha, queres vir ajudar?"

"- Sim papá."

Angelina saiu de cima da cadeira, e correu até aos pais. O loiro puxou uma cadeira, e a pequena ficou em cima dessa cadeira.

"- O que vamos fazer?"

"- Bolo de passas." – Disse a loirinha, fazendo Ginny rir.

Nunca eles tinham passado uma manha tão divertida. É claro que os bolos não saíram todos bem, mas eles divertiram-se imenso.

"- Filha, o melhor é ires tomar banho, estás cheia de farinha e de chocolate."

Angelina riu por momentos antes de correr para fora da cozinha.

Draco riu e em seguida virou-se para a esposa, encostando a ruiva ao lavatório, e em seguida encostou as testas.

"-Sabes! Acho que os bolos devem de ter saído muito, mas muito bem."

"- Sério!" – Perguntou ela roçando os lábios nos dele. – "Porque dizes isso?"

Ele sorriu beijando-a de vez. Em seguida levou seus lábios até ao ouvido dela e murmurou:

"- Porque foram feitos com amor."

"- Que romântico."

"- È….onde a se viu, um Malfoy romântico! O amor faz mal mesmo."

"- Nem digas isso, o amor fez-te bem."

Ela riu antes de passar os braços por trás do pescoço dele. O beijo era calmo, mas profundo e o loiro pegou na mulher ao colo, e caminhou com ela até ao quarto.

- Porque viemos para aqui?

- Ora, também temos que tomar banho. – Respondeu ele sorrindo maliciosamente, antes de fechar a porta com um feitiço, e entrar na casa de banho beijando a mulher.

(…)

Ginevra estava sentada na cama, e esperava que o marido aparecesse. O loiro tinha ido deitar a pequena, e a ruiva encontrava-se a ler enquanto esperava.

Minutos depois viu o marido entrar no quarto. Ele caminhou até á cama, e em seguida tirou o livro das mãos dela e encarou-a.

"- Eu disse que os bolos estariam bons." – Comentou por fim, fazendo com que ela rolasse os olhos.

"- É suposto eu dizer que não te enganas nunca?"

"- É sim."

"- Pois não vou dizer, afinal já erraste." – Disse ela rindo

"- Muito engraçada Ginevra."

Ela encostou a cabeça no peito do marido, e sentiu a mão dele acariciar seus cabelos.

"- Voltaste a ter o mesmo pesadelo?" – Perguntou ele passado minutos em silêncio.

Ginny não respondeu, apenas abraçou mais o homem, o que o fez perceber a resposta.

"-Todos os dias?"

"- Sim."

"- Não te preocupes, são apenas pesadelos."

"- Espero que estejas certo."

"- Hei ruivinha, eu não me engano nunca. Afinal, quantas vezes já errei!"

"- Deixa pensar."

"- Era uma pergunta retórica."

"- Ah, desculpa não tinha percebido esse ponto da questão."

Ele riu, e ajeitou-se um pouco mais na cama, ficando numa posição mais confortável. Minutos depois a esposa dormia no seu peito.

(…..)

Bateu na porta do escritório dela, e esperou até ouvir a voz dela a dizer para ele entrar.

Assim que entrou viu a mulher a ler um papel. Ela levantou os olhos encarando-o. Sorriu antes de perguntar:

"- Se eras tu, porque bateste? Sabes que podes entrar sempre que quiseres, não precisas da minha permissão. Afinal és dono desta empresa também, e para alem disso és meu marido."

"- É, eu sei, mas apeteceu-me." – Comentou ele caminhando até á mesa dela.

Sentou-se na mesa, e pegou nas mãos da mulher, fazendo-a levantar-se.

Pousou as mãos na cintura dela, e em seguida puxou-a para si, beijando-a.

Pousou os lábios nos dela suavemente, e beijou-a durante longos minutos. Apenas se afastou dela quando ouviram um barulho vindo da porta.

"- Desculpem interromper." – Disse Blaise olhando para o casal.

"- Não faz mal. – Disse Ginny sorrindo. – Querias algo?"

"- Falar com o Draco!"

O loiro ergueu a sobrancelha e perguntou:

"- Sobre?"

"- Vamos até lá fora, eu digo-te."

Draco olhou para a mulher, beijou-a rapidamente e murmurou:

"- Volto já, para continuarmos."

A ruiva sorriu, e em seguida voltou a sentar-se na cadeira. Assim que a porta se fechou olhou novamente para o papel.

"- Então diz-me lá o que querias Blaise. Deve de ser algo de importante, para não me dizeres o que era em frente da Ginevra."

"- È que….bem eu…."

"- Não me digas que vais casar?"

"- Também. Mas não era sobre isso que queria falar contigo."

"- Fala de uma vez…odeio quando te metes com rodeios estúpidos Zabini."

"- Eu vi o Carl."

O loiro olhou espantado para o moreno e em seguida encolheu os ombros e perguntou:

"- Que Carl?"

"- O que namorou com a Ginny no 6º ano dela, com quem ela terminou por ele ser comensal."

"- Ah. E então? Qual é o problema disso?"

"- Ele sabe que vocês casaram."

"- E? Ainda não percebi o ponto da questão."

"- Ele ficou fulo. Disse-me que ela tinha terminado com ele por causa da escolha dele, e que no fim tinha casado contigo, enquanto tu eras como ele."

"- Alto lá. Eu escolhi-a. Quando ela me fez escolher eu escolhi-a, não escolhi Voldemort."

"- Eu sei. Mas a expressão dele não me agradou. Toma cuida do Draco."

"- Descansa, eu tomarei cuidado com ele."

"- Pronto era só isso."

"- Alto lá Blaise. O que querias dizer com o "também"? Tu vais mesmo te casar com a Melissa?"

"- Sim. Eu não queria dizer-te isto assim. Mas já que tu me perguntas, eu posso dizer que nós estamos a pensar casar em Agosto."

"- Mas só faltam 3 meses. Quando pensavas em me contar?"

"- No sábado. É o meu aniversario, ia convidar-te, mais á tua família, e ai diria."

Draco riu, o que fez com que o moreno ficasse admirado.

"- O que foi?"

"- Quem diria que Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini estariam casados? Eu estou casado há 3 meses, tu pensas em te casar. Nunca pensei que um diria, viveria para ver isto."

"- È verdade. E logo nós, que sempre fomos contra o amor."

"- É mesmo." – Concordou o loiro rindo.

(….)

Ginny chegou a casa de mão dada com a filha. Assim que entraram na Mansão a pequena correu até ao escritório para ir ter com o pai, mas quando abriu a porta do escritório ele não se encontrava lá.

"- Onde o papá está?"

"- Se não está no escritório vai ver no quarto."

Angelina sorriu antes de correr pela escada acima.

"- Sra. Malfoy." – Chamou uma vozinha esganiçada ao pé da ruiva.

"- Sim?"

"- O Sr. Malfoy mandou avisar a senhora de que ele ir chegar atrasado."

"- Onde ele foi?"

"- Tratar de uns problemas, ser só o que ele ter me dito. Eu não saber mais."

"- Mã! O papá não esta no quarto também!"

"- A mãe já sabe, o papá mandou avisar de que chegaria tarde. Teve de ir resolver uns problemas."

«Mas que problemas! De certeza que tem algo a ver com o que o Blaise lhe disse hoje!»

"- Filhota vai tomar um banho antes de jantar."

"- Está bem."

Ginny caminhou até á sala, pegou num punhado de pó de flú, e chamou pelo amigo.

"- Blaise. O que disseste ao Draco hoje?"

"- Nada de especial Gi!"

"- Ele não está em casa. Eu quero saber o que lhe disseste!"

"- Apenas disse que uma pessoa tinha voltado."

"- Quem?"

"- Carl."

Ginny sentiu o coração bater forte nessa altura. Levantou-se e caminhou por instantes pela sala, falando baixo.

"- Ginny está tudo bem?"

"- Sim. Podes ir, era só isso que queria saber. Adeus e obrigada."

«Carl regressou, espero que não fosse por isso que eu tenho tido aqueles pesadelos horrorosos!» – pensou ela alarmada.

(….)

Deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos com força. Ele não havia voltado ainda, nem havia dito nada.

E se lhe tivesse acontecido algo!

Adormeceu sem ao menos dar por isso.

_Sangue. Suas mãos estavam sujas de sangue. Mas de quem era aquele sangue?_

_Ela não sabia, e na verdade não queria saber._

_Olhou em volta e viu que se encontrava num floresta._

_Seu coração batia cada vez mais forte, e saltou de susto ao ouvir passos perto de si._

_Virou-se para trás, e encarou os olhos brilhantes de Carl._

_- Olá ruiva._

_- Carl! O que fazes aqui?_

_- O que eu faço aqui? Oh nada de mais. Mas eu tenho uma pergunta mais interessante. Como pudeste ter terminado tudo comigo por eu ter escolhido ser um comensal, e ter-te casado com ele, se ele também era um comensal?_

_Ginny olhou para o lugar para onde o dedo do homem apontava e sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pela face._

_O corpo de Draco jazia desfalecido no chão._

_- Ele veio desafiar-me. Pobre coitado, devia de saber que eu todos estes anos aperfeiçoei minha técnica. Nenhum mortal pode nada contra mim. Eu venci o teu marido Ginny._

_A ruiva não dizia nada. Até respirar era difícil._

"- Draco!" – Gritou a mulher sentando-se na cama.

Tinha sido um pesadelo. Apenas um pesadelo.

Nesse mesmo instante a porta do quarto abriu-se e ela sorriu. Levantou-se e estava ansiosa para se pendurar no pescoço do marido, mas parou a meio do caminho quando viu quem se encontrava á sua frente.

"- Carl. – Balbuciou ela. – O que fazes aqui?"

"- Eu vim-te dizer algo que já deves de saber……matei teu marido."

**Fim do 13º capitulo**

**N/A: Primeiro, actualizei depressa desta vez…. segundo Hahahahaha eu disse que ia haver drama…eu disse…eu disse…Draco morreu nas mãos de Carl…eu sinto-me feliz, há muito tempo que queria matá-lo….**

**Trecho do próximo capitulo:**

_O moreno murmurou algo que fez com que Draco sentisse seu cérebro doer. As lágrimas queriam escorrer._

_Não podia acreditar que aquele era o fim. Que ia morrer nas mãos dele._

_Que as ia deixar._

_Que as ia fazer sofrer._

_Sentiu o coração parar aos poucos. A visão estava turva, o coração doía, a garganta doía. Ele não podia mais._

_Carl soltou-o, e ele acabou por cair no chão, com um baque._

"_- Gi!" – Murmurou antes de fechar os olhos e não sentir, não ver mais nada._

_Tinha terminado. Ele não havia resistido a tudo._

**O que tenho mais a dizer….ah sim, _querem ver a capa desta fic e do fruto proibido…elas irão estar no meu photoblog….eu já tinha metido lá uma desta fic, mas fiz uma nova…_**

**Já agora…**

**Quem não leu _O Efeito do Chocolate_ – minha nova short – pode ir ler…e deixar review…**

**Por falar em reviews….toca a comentar gente….o próximo capitulo tem mais drama ainda….mas espero que gostem….e lembrem-se….ainda falta para o final….final esse que eu adoro…**

**JINHOS!**


	15. O feitiço

**14º Capitulo**

**O feitiço**

"- Draco!" – Gritou a mulher sentando-se na cama.

Tinha sido um pesadelo. Apenas um pesadelo.

Nesse mesmo instante a porta do quarto abriu-se e ela sorriu. Levantou-se e estava ansiosa para se pendurar no pescoço do marido, mas parou a meio do caminho quando viu quem se encontrava á sua frente.

"- Carl. – Balbuciou ela. – O que fazes aqui?"

"- Eu vim-te dizer algo que já deves de saber……matei teu marido."

"- Não….não o mataste!" – Disse ela lavando as mãos á cabeça.

"- Matei sim. Tu sabes que sim, viste-o no teu sonho. Eu tenho feito com que sonhes com que a morte dele. E o sonho desta noite foi verdade. Ele foi desafiar-me. Foi lindo, queres que te conte?"

_Draco caminhava pela floresta há imenso tempo. Não podia acreditar que o idiota do Carl o tinha ameaçado. _

_- Ninguém ameaça um Malfoy! – Disse ele furioso_

_- Tens a certeza? – Perguntou uma voz._

_O loiro olhou em volta mas a única coisa que via eram árvores._

_- Aparece idiota. Aparece e enfrenta-me como um homem._

_A gargalhada fria de Carl ecoou pela floresta, e fez com que os cabelos da nuca do loiro se arrepiassem._

_Uma rajada de vento soprou e Draco apenas sentiu seus pés se erguerem do chão, e no mesmo instante as costas dele batiam na árvore mais próxima._

_Sentiu uma dor imensa, e soube que tinha partido algumas costelas._

_Caiu com força no chão, e em seguida ouviu uns passos a aproximarem-se. Olhou para a frente e pode ver finalmente a silhueta do seu atacante._

_- Eu posso atacar um Malfoy, sabes porquê? Porque eu sou mais forte que qualquer homem vivo._

_- Eu vou acabar com a tua raça, seu maldito._

_- Não Draco, aqui quem vai acabar com quem, sou eu contigo. Vou-te fazer em pedacinhos._

_- Falas bem, mas não me encantas._

_Assim que o loiro terminou de falar, Carl ergueu a mão esquerda e no momento seguinte o loiro gritava de dor._

_Sentia seus ossos serem apertados por uma força invisível. A dor era insuportável, e podia sentir os ossos das costelas partirem-se mais._

_Gritou alto, quando sentiu um dos ossos perfurar seu pulmão esquerdo. _

_- Satisfeito Malfoy? – Perguntou o moreno encarando o loiro que se encontrava deitado no chão._

_Draco tinha as mãos pousadas na zona da caixa toráxica, e não conseguia respirar. Era impossível._

"_Não! Isto não me pode acontecer! Eu prometi á minha filha que ficaria com elas para sempre. Não as posso abandonar!" _

_- Hum, ainda estás vivo. Vamos ver quanto tempo mais aguentas._

_Com um único gesto de sua mão, Draco foi arremessado contra o tronco da árvore, novamente._

_Mas assim que caiu no chão, Carl voltou a fazer o mesmo._

_Repetiu o processo 5 vezes, até se cansar._

_Caminhou até ao loiro que estava deitado no chão. Puxou-o pelo colarinho, e fez com que o homem o encarasse._

_- Agora eu vou ficar com tudo o que te pertence._

_- Deixa minha família em paz._

_- Não me parece. Ela será TODA minha. _

_O moreno murmurou algo que fez com que Draco sentisse seu cérebro doer. As lágrimas queriam escorrer._

_Não podia acreditar que aquele era o fim. Que ia morrer nas mãos dele._

_Que as ia deixar._

_Que as ia fazer sofrer._

_Sentiu o coração parar aos poucos. A visão estava turva, o coração doía, a garganta doía. Ele não podia mais._

_Carl soltou-o, e ele acabou por cair no chão, com um baque._

_- Gi! – Murmurou antes de fechar os olhos e não sentir, não ver mais nada._

_Tinha terminado. Ele não havia resistido a tudo._

- Foi sem duvida uma morte dolorosa. – Comentou acidamente o moreno.

A ruiva encontrava sentada na cama, abraçada a si. As lágrimas escorriam pela face. A dor era insuportável.

"- Não acredito em ti."

"- Acredita. Eu matei teu querido marido. E agora vou ficar contigo."

"- NUNCA!"

"- Oh, que querida. Eu tenho meus métodos."

Ginevra sentiu o medo invadi-la. Já não chorava, a dor era maior que isso.

Levantou-se da cama, e correu contra o moreno. Deu-lhe um encontrão, e empurrou-o contra a parede.

Saiu do quarto.

Tinha que fazer algo.

Correu até ao quarto da filha, e acordou-a rapidamente.

"- Vem com a mãe."

"- Onde Mamã?" – Perguntou a pequena meio a dormir.

Ginny em vez de lhe responder, pegou na filha ao colo. Saiu disparada do quarto, e correu com a filha nos braços, até á sala.

Pousou a filha no chão e encarou os olhos cinza dela. As lágrimas voltaram quando pensou que nunca mais viria aquele olhar. Nem nela, nem no seu marido.

O sonho tinha terminado. Tudo tinha terminado.

_One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could  
Your love do for me?  
When will love be  
Through with me?  
Why live life from  
Dream to dream  
And dread the day  
When dreaming ends?_

_(Moulin rouge – One day I'll fly away)_

"- Filha, ouve bem a mamã. Eu vou mandar-te para casa de umas pessoas que vão tomar conta de ti."

"- Porquê?"

"- Porque tem que ser. Eu amo-te muito minha princesa."

Ginevra abraçou a pequena com força, e em seguida levou-a para dentro da fogueira.

Deu-lhe um bocado de pó de flú, e disse:

"- Repete o que vou dizer, e em seguida, deixa o pó cair."

"- Sim."

"- Diz A Toca."

"- A toca." – Disse a menina.

Ginny viu sua filha ser envolvida pelas chamas verdes, e rezou para que ela fosse calhar no lugar certo.

Ouviu os passos de Carl aproximarem-se dela e virou-se, encarando-o por fim.

"- Tenho uma dúvida. Porque casaste com ele? E não quiseste sequer continuar o namoro comigo?"

"- Porque ele escolheu-me. Quando eu o fiz escolher ele escolheu-me. Porque eu o amo mais que tudo, e porque ele me ama."

"- O amor dele não foi muito forte, visto nesta altura ele estar a apodrecer numa floresta. Eu sabia que ele não resistiria em ir ter comigo, desde que eu lhe mandasse um papel a ameaçá-lo e a ameaçar a família dele. E agora, tudo o que era dele, será meu."

"- Não Carl. Tu nunca terás o que Draco tem."

"- Tinha, ele morreu."

"- NÃO! Ele não morreu. Eu sei que não. Ele não me ia deixar, nem ia deixar a filha, ele prometeu-nos."

Carl riu. Era uma gargalhada fria e sem sentimento, mas a ruiva não se deixou intimidar por ele.

"- Eu vou ficar contigo Ginny, nem que seja a mal." – Disse ele erguendo a mão.

A ruiva viu ele murmurar umas palavras em latim. Palavras que ela não conhecia. Palavras antigas, um feitiço antigo.

Sentiu uma força estranha envolver seu corpo, e fechou seus olhos por momentos.

Quando os abriu teve dificuldades em focar. Encarou os olhos claros do homem que se encontrava á sua frente.

"- Oi amor."

"- Quem sou eu? Quem és tu?"

"- Tu és Ginevra Weasley, minha esposa."

A ruiva pestanejou várias vezes, e sentiu o coração bater forte.

Desviou os olhos para uma mesa atrás do homem que se dizia seu marido, e encontrou uma foto.

Nessa foto estava ela, uma menina pequena, com uns lindos olhos cinzas e o cabelo loiro. E ao lado delas, estava um homem loiro, com olhos cinzas, como o da pequena.

A mulher fechou os olhos e vários flashes invadiram sua mente.

"_- Posso não mudar o passado, mas posso mudar o futuro. Deixa-me muda-lo Ginny. Deixa-me ficar contigo….eu amo-te….muito."_

"_- Eu também te amo Draco."_

_Ela olhou-o e viu que ele sorria. Sentiu a mão dele passar na sua face e por isso fechou os olhos. No instante seguinte os lábios dele estavam colados aos seus para um beijo delicado._

_Sentir a língua dele explorar sua boca, sentir as mãos dele passearem nas suas costas era algo que ela sonhava á muito._

_---/---_

_Sentiu o coração pular no peito no instante em que ela chegou ao pé dele, e sorriu._

_Pegou na mão dela e ambos olharam para o padre._

_Ambos deram graças pelo padre não ter falado muito, apenas o necessário._

"_- Draco Malfoy, aceita Ginevra Weasley como sua esposa?"_

_O loiro sorriu e olhou para ela. Em seguida encarou o padre e disse:_

"_- Sim, aceito."_

"_- Ginevra Weasley, aceita Draco Malfoy como seu esposo?"_

"_- Sim." – Respondeu ela sem pensar._

"_- Pelo poder que me foi concedido eu declaro-vos marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva!"_

_O loiro passou com as mãos na face dela e uniu os lábios para um beijo longo mas apaixonado._

_---/---_

_Ele abraçou-a pela cintura e murmurou ao ouvido dela._

"_- Mentes mal amor. O que foi?"_

"_- O pesadelo dela."_

"_- Não passou disso, um pesadelo."_

"_- Eu tive um igual ontem á noite."_

_Draco gelou, e apertou mais a mulher contra o seu corpo._

"_- Vocês tiveram um pesadelo idêntico. É só um pesadelo, ruiva, nada nos vai acontecer."_

_Ele caminhou até á cama, e Ginny seguiu-o. Deitou a cabeça em cima do peito dele e adormeceu instantes depois._

Abriu os olhos e olhou irritada para o homem que se mantinha á sua frente.

"- Eu odeio-te Carl."

"- Como é possível? Como? Tu devias de ter esquecido de tudo."

"- Como queres que eu esqueça que amo Draco Malfoy? Que tenho uma filha dele? Que vamos ser pais daqui a 5 meses? Como queres que eu esqueça isso?"

"- Tu devias de o ter esquecido. Foi a primeira vez que o feitiço não deu certo."

"- Ainda não percebeste o que aconteceu idiota? Ela ama-o." – Disse uma voz vinda da porta da sala.

Ginevra olhou para o local e abriu a boca de espanto. Encostado á porta encontrava-se um homem da idade de Draco, o cabelo dele era negro, e seus olhos verdes brilhavam por trás das lentes dos óculos.

"- Harry!" – Disse ela sem acreditar.

"- Olá Ginny."

A ruiva correu até ele e abraçou o amigo que há anos não via.

"- O que fazes aqui Potter?"

"- Sabes que há quase um ano que andamos atrás de ti? Não sabes?"

Nessa altura inúmeros homens apareceram na sala e começaram a atacar o moreno.

Harry afastou-se da ruiva e aproximou-se de Carl.

"- Finalmente conseguimos apanhar-te." – E dizendo isto ergueu a mão lançando um feitiço no homem, que o fez cair desacordado no chão. – "Esqueces que eu também treinei muito estes anos. Levem-no para o Ministério, irá direito para Azkaban."

Momentos depois a sala voltava a estar vazia. Apenas Harry e Ginny se encontravam lá.

O homem aproximou-se dela e limpou as lágrimas que escorriam pela face da ruiva.

"- Está tudo bem agora!"

"- O Draco…."

"- Nós encontramos teu marido Gi!"

"- E? E como ele está? Ele está bem não está? Ele não morreu pois não?" – Perguntou ela angustiada.

**Fim do 14º capitulo**

**N/A**: **oh céus! Como eu adoro escrever finais destes…finais muito mas muito cruéis…adoro, adoro….e agora? o que se será que vai acontecer? O amor sobreviveu ao feitiço, mas terá Draco sobrevivido a uma morte dolorosa….adorei escrever o momento em que ele é atacado pelo Carl….e morre…adorei, adorei….e acho que ficou bem….enfim….**

Trecho do próximo capitulo:

_Ginny encontrava-se sentada na ponta da cama. Olhava o corpo do marido, e sentia as lágrimas rolarem pela sua face._

_Não podia acreditar que aquilo tinha acontecido._

**Como já sabem os agradecimentos estão no profile….**

**Pessoal tenho um novo blog…onde vou hospedar minhas capas…pelo simples motivo de o photoblog ter prazo…então fiz um blog…que ainda tem poucas capas…mas enfim…espero que vaiam lá ver….e comentar as imagens…em breve terá todas as que o photoblog tinha, e com sorte mais ainda….**

**O próximo capitulo vira o mais rápido possível…mas primeiro tenho que ter mais de 300 reviews….sem isso não actualizo…então toca a comentar…pois a fic entrou (finalmente) na recta final….**

**JINHOS!**


	16. Eternamente

**15º Capitulo**

**_Eternamente_**

Angelina encarava a face da mulher que se encontrava á sua frente.

"- Quem és tu pequena?"

"- Angelina Weasley Malfoy. E quero os meus pais. Minha mãe mandou-me vir para aqui, e eu não sei do meu pai. Eu quero-os." – Respondeu a pequena chorando.

Molly abriu a boca. Aquela era sua neta.

Claro que era. Como não vira logo, era uma Malfoy.

«O pai. Ela mora com o pai. Ele voltou para a minha filha. Eu não acredito!» – pensou ela sentindo peso na consciência pelo que dissera á filha anos antes.

Aproximou-se da pequena que ainda chorava, e envolveu-a nos seus braços.

"- Calma filha, tudo vai correr bem."

Nessa altura Arthur, apareceu ao pé delas.

"- Mas….quem é ela Molly?"

"- A filha da Ginny!"

Hermione aparatou ao lado do Sr. Weasley e olhou a pequena.

"- O Harry?"

"- Ele não está aqui. Porquê?"

"- Finalmente conseguimos descobrir onde está Carl. Ele foi atrás do Malfoy, e em seguida atrás da Ginny."

"- Meus pais." – Disse Angelina soltando-se da avó e correndo até á morena. – "Onde eles estão?"

Hermione ia responder á menina mas nesse momento a porta da rua abre-se e Harry entra por ela, acompanhado de outro homem.

"- Tio Blaise." – Disse a menina correndo até ao morena.

"- Oi princesa."

"- Onde estão meus pais? Eu quero meus pais?"

"- Calma princesa. Eu vou levar-te até á tua mãe. Está bem?"

"- Sim."

O moreno sorriu e em seguida saiu da Toca e caminhou em direcção ao seu carro.

(…..)

Ginny encontrava-se sentada na ponta da cama. Olhava o corpo do marido, e sentia as lágrimas rolarem pela sua face.

Não podia acreditar que aquilo tinha acontecido.

Flashback:

"- Nós encontramos teu marido Gi!"

"- E? E como ele está? Ele está bem não está? Ele não morreu pois não?" – Perguntou ela angustiada.

"- Calma Gi. Deixa-me contar-te tudo. Como eu disse há longos meses que andávamos atrás do Carl, e hoje Blaise Zabini veio ter connosco e disse que o tinha visto. Eu e Hermione fomos jantar fora, e foi quando o vimos num carro. Seguimo-lo e vimos que ele se dirigia para uma floresta.

Quando cheguei ao lugar onde ele estava eu e Hermione apenas encontramos o Malfoy desfalecido no chão.

Minha mulher, a Hermione, caminhou rapidamente até ele, e viu que ele estava imensamente ferido. Tentou de varias maneira acordá-lo, mas não foi possível.

Com um feitiço, fez com que a hemorragia interna dele, seu pulmão havia sido perfurado, parasse.

Minutos depois ele começou a respirar, e Hermione levou-o para St. Mungus.

Teu marido é um homem forte, e não desistiu da vida, ele está vivo Gi!"

Fim do Flashback

Passou com a mão na face dele, e sorriu. As lágrimas corriam pela sua face, mas não eram lágrimas de dor, eram lágrimas de felicidade.

Por minutos tinha pensado que nunca mais o veria, mas no fundo ela sabia que ele não tinha morrido.

Ela podia sentir que ele continuava vivo.

Viu-o abrir os olhos vagarosamente, e em seguida ele encarava-a.

"- Ruiva!" – Murmurou baixo.

A mulher suspirou antes de encostar a cabeça no peito dele, e voltou a chorar.

"- Está tudo bem ruivinha."

"- Pensei que tinhas morrido. Quando o Carl me disse que te tinha matado, me relatou o que se tinha passado, eu fiquei com medo que fosse mesmo verdade. Que tivesses morrido."

"- E morri, por segundos. Mas não ia ser vencido assim, não iria terminar assim. Ainda tenho tanto a fazer. Quero ver o nascimento do nosso bebé, quero ver a Angelina a ficar uma linda adolescente, e a ter todos os rapazes atrás dela, quero ver-te sorrir todos os dias graças a mim. Não podia causar-te mais sofrimento do que o que já causei."

A mulher levantou a cabeça de modo a encarar o marido e sorriu. Aproximou os lábios dos dele e beijou-o calmamente.

"- Papá! Mamã!" – Gritou a loirinha entrando no quarto onde Draco estava.

Saltou para a cama e abraçou o homem, longamente, e em seguida abraçou a mãe.

"- Tive medo!"

"- Calma princesa, está tudo bem agora." – Disse a ruiva acariciando os cabelos da pequena.

Draco sentou-se na cama e puxou as suas princesas para si, abraçando ambas.

"- Eu disse que nada nos iria separar."

_Eternamente eu vou te amar  
Eterna essa paixão  
Que explode em emoção  
Mas quem ficou  
Na mira do seu coração eu vou  
Na vida tenho a intenção  
Que é amar  
Se depender de mim faço tudo  
Os anéis de Saturno vou roubar para você  
Se depender de mim eu viro o mundo  
Por esse amor sincero que é tudo o que eu mais quero  
Vem pra mim_

_(Ivete Sangalo – Eternamente)_

Minutos depois Angelina dormia nos braços da mãe, e Draco aproveitou para perguntar á mulher onde a filha tinha ficado?

"- Eu mandei-a para a Toca. Quando o Harry apareceu lá em casa e me disse que tu aqui estavas, eu pedi ao Blaise para ir a buscar, e vim para aqui."

"- Foi o Potter que me salvou? Que me trouxe para aqui?"

"- Na verdade Malfoy, fui eu." – Respondeu a voz de uma mulher.

Draco e Ginny olharam para a porta e deparara-se com Hermione.

"- Eu fui salvo pela Granger?"

"- Não. Eu chamo-me Hermione Potter."

O loiro riu, e em seguida encarou a morena á sua frente e disse:

"- Sempre pensei que gostasse do Weasley. Parece que estava enganado."

"- Ron casou com a Luna." – Draco fez uma cara estranha e ia dizer algo, mas a morena falou primeiro:

"- Levanta-te que precisas de ir fazer uns exames. Se o resultado for bom amanhã já podes ir para casa. O que vale Gi é que teu marido no final é um homem forte."

O loiro saiu do quarto e Hermione aproximou-se da ruiva. Abraçou-a com cuidado por causa da pequena que ainda dormia no colo da mãe.

"- Ainda bem que tudo correu bem. Tinha muitas saudades tuas Gi!"

"- Eu também tinha saudades tuas Hermione. Casada com o Harry, quem diria?"

"- Bem, e tu, casada com o Malfoy."

A ruiva sorriu antes de amiga sair do quarto para ir fazer os testes ao loiro.

Ginny sorriu sozinha em seguida. Tudo estava bem novamente. E sabia que mais nada interferia na felicidade deles. NUNCA mais!

(….)

No dia seguinte Ginny encontrava-se a olhar a noite estrelada. Draco tinha ido deitar a loirinha, e a ruiva esperava por ele.

Ouviu-o entrar no quarto e não se virou, apenas suspirou quando sentiu os braços dele envolverem-na pela cintura, antes de beijar o pescoço dela.

"- Eu te amo…eu te quero….eu necessito de ti ruivinha." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela.

Ginny virou-se para ele e começou a desapertar os botões da camisa dele. Atirou a peça de roupa para longe, e passou ao de leve com as unhas no peito dele.  
Sentiu a respiração dele tornar-se mais acelerada, antes de o beijar calmamente. As mãos dele desfizeram-se da roupa dela. Pegou na mulher ao colo e deitou-a na cama.  
Tombou seu peso para cima do corpo dela, e em seguida ajudou-a a ver-se livre da roupa que ele ainda tinha no corpo.

Ginevra pousou as mãos na face dele e murmurou:

"- Também te amo."

Ele sorriu, beijando-a, ao mesmo tempo que encaixava seu corpo no da mulher.  
O ritmo era lento ao início, o que fazia a mulher suspirar nos seus braços. Cada suspiro dela fazia ele aumentar o ritmo, até ser alucinante. Ela passou os braços á volta do pescoço dele, puxando-o mais possível.  
As mãos de Draco seguraram a ruiva pela cintura, e pode ouvir um gemido mais abafado dela, no momento em que sentiu o corpo dela ficar tenso debaixo do seu.  
As mãos dela pousaram na cama, e Draco entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, movendo-se durante mais alguns segundos, até ele próprio sentir seu corpo ficar tenso, e soltar um gemido rouco que ecoou pelo quarto, no momento em que sentiu o prazer invadi-lo.

Deitou-se ao lado dela, e puxou-a para si.

Acariciou seu ventre, e sorriu.

"- Faltam apenas 5 meses."

Ela riu, encostando-se mais nele, acabando por adormecer, com um sorriso na face, momentos depois.

(….)

"- Bom dia." – Disse ele, vendo-a abrir os olhos.

A ruiva levou seus lábios aos dele, antes de se levantar e caminhar até ao banheiro. Sabia que ele a seguia, e era mesmo isso que queria.

"- Papá, posso ir a casa do padrinho hoje?" – Perguntou a loirinha ao pequeno – almoço.

"- Por mim podes, mas tens que perguntar á tua mãe também!"

"- Mamã, posso?"

"- Se teu pai deixa, por mim tudo bem."

"- Boa."

No momento seguinte eles ouviram a campainha tocar, e Ginny olhou para o marido perguntando:

"- Esperas alguém a esta hora?"

"- Não, e tu?"

"- Também não."

Um elfo apareceu na sala fazendo uma vénia exagerada. A vozinha esganiçada dele disse:

"- Visitas."

"- Quem?"

"- Muita gente vermelha."

Draco levantou-se e caminhou até ao hall, deixando a mulher estática na sala.

Minutos depois ele voltou para a sala e disse:

"- È para ti amor."

"- Eu sei."

"- Queres falar com eles? Estão cá todos eles?"

"- Todos os meus irmãos?"

"- Sim. Mando-os entrar?"

A ruiva olhou para o marido, e ficou em silencio ponderando a resposta.

Suspirou, decidida.

"- Tudo bem. Manda-os entrar."

**Fim do 15º capitulo**

**N/A: Capitulo curtinho, mas o que vale é que não matei ninguém, afinal não tinha lógica, incrível como vocês ainda não me conhecem, bem algumas já conhecem, mas outras ainda ficam em pânico quando eu ameaço matar, enfim….**

**Como já é habito, as respostas estão lá no profile…**

**Ah quem quiser ver a capa desta fic, e de outras fics minhas já publicadas, pode sempre ir ao meu blog…é só carregarem me Homepage lá no profile…comentem lá também, ok?**

**Trecho do próximo capitulo: **

_Ele voltou a tapar-se com o lençol, e sentiu a mulher mover-se imenso na cama, mas pensando que ela se tinha deitado outra vez, não ligou._

_Apenas se apercebeu que ela se encontrava de pé ao seu lado, quando ela puxou o lençol que o tapava._

_- O que queres?_

_- Vai nascer._

**Comentem ok?**

**JINHOS!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo….**

**FUI!**


	17. Edward

**16º Capitulo**

_**Edward**_

"- È para ti amor."

"- Eu sei."

"- Queres falar com eles? Estão cá todos eles?"

"- Todos os meus irmãos?"

"- Sim. Mando-os entrar?"

A ruiva olhou para o marido, e ficou em silencio ponderando a resposta.

Suspirou, decidida.

"- Tudo bem. Manda-os entrar."

Assim que viu seus irmãos e seus pais entrarem na sala Ginny sentiu as lágrimas invadirem seus olhos, mas fechou-os antes das lágrimas escorrerem.

"- Eu conheço estas pessoas, foi onde eu fui parar mamã." – Disse Angelina ao lado da ruiva.

"- Eu sei."

Draco aproximou-se da filha e pegou na pequena ao colo, sentando-se no sofá com ela na sua perna.

Olhou para a mulher e soube que ela estava nervosa.

"- Olá Gi!" – Disse Fred meio a medo.

Ginevra não disse nada, apenas encarou a família sem nenhuma expressão, o que fez Draco estremecer e dizer a loirinha:

"- Vai vestir-te, para depois ires para casa do padrinho."

A pequena sorriu e em seguida saiu da sala correndo. Draco levantou-se e passou com o braço na cintura da esposa, o que fez todos os Weasleys seguirem o movimento carinhoso dele.

"- O que fazem aqui?" – Perguntou Ginny por fim.

"- Nós viemos falar contigo filha." – Respondeu Arthur.

"- Porquê?"

"- Estamos arrependidos de tudo o que se passou."

Ginevra olhou para sua mãe, e riu assim que ela terminou de falar. Todos olhavam em choque para a ruiva, ninguém esperava aquela reacção dela.

"- Arrependidos! Arrependidos porquê! Porque eu estou casada! Porque o pai da minha filha está comigo! Porque não sou mãe solteira! PORQUE NÃO VOS DESONRO ASSIM!"

"- Calma amor."

"- Calma nada Draco. Eles só aqui estão porque descobriram que tu estás comigo, porque sabem que nós estamos casados, que somos uma família feliz. Pois fiquem a saber – disse ela encarando os Weasleys – que não preciso de vocês. Não agora.  
Quando precisei de vocês, vocês disseram que eu era a vergonha da família, não me apoiaram, e agora que eu sou aquilo a que chamam de uma mulher decente vocês voltaram para me "reclamarem" como membro da família, pois bem agora sou eu que não quero ser membro da vossa família. Afinal não era vossa filha quando descobri que estava grávida, também não sou vossa filha agora. Façam o favor de sair da minha casa."

Ginevra virou costas a todos, e saiu da sala caminhando até ao quarto.

Draco ficou estático na sala e sentiu todos os olhares em si.

"- A culpa é tua Malfoy!" – Disse Ron.

"- Minha! Eu quando soube que tinha uma filha voltei. Eu nunca deixei de amá-la, o que aconteceu quando nos separamos foi apenas um mal entendido, quando soube a verdade voltei, e podem ter a certeza de que me arrependo de todo o sofrimento que causei nela. Vocês, vocês nunca voltaram. Ela tem razão, vocês apenas voltaram agora porque sabem que ela está casada, comigo o pai da sua filha.  
E se isto vos faz mais felizes, acho que devem de ter reparado que ela está grávida novamente, e pelos vistos vocês nunca conhecerão essa criança, e a culpa é apenas vossa. Agora SAIAM!"

Talvez tivesse sido dura demais com todos eles, mas isso não importava. Eles haviam sido duros demais com ela anos antes.

«És a vergonha de todos os Weasleys, grávida de um Malfoy. E pior serás mãe solteira» disse a voz de seu pai na sua mente.

«Tu não és mais minha filha!» sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem na sua face quando se lembrou do que sua mãe dissera.

Sentou-se na cama, e acalmou os nervos. Sentiu as mãos do marido nos seus ombros, abraçando-a calmamente.

"- Eles foram embora, Angelina foi para casa do Jonathan."

Ginny virou-se para o marido e enterrou a face no peito dele. As mãos dele acariciaram o cabelo dela, e ela agradeceu baixinho por isso.

Quando saíram do quarto já era final de tarde, e a ruiva já estava mais calma.

"- Obrigado por me apoiares." – Disse ela puxando o marido pelo colarinho e beijando-o.

(……)

Quatro meses tinham passado e Ginny nunca mais tinha visto nenhum do Weasleys, mas também não se preocupava com isso. Sua preocupação era o nascimento e seu filho, faltava menos de um mês.

Encontrava-se sentada na sua secretaria quando a porta se abriu. Draco caminhou pelo escritório, e abaixou-se ao lado dela, virando a cadeira dela de lado, de modo a puder beijá-la.

Passou com a mão na barriga de 8 meses dela e sorriu.

"- Estou ansioso que ele nasça. Nem acredito que perdi isto quando foi a altura de Angelina."

"- Por falar em Angelina, ela tem estado estranha ultimamente."

"- Também reparei. Tem estado assim no último mês. Porque será?"

"- Não percebeste. Neste ultimo mês as atenções estão todas voltadas para o nascimento do nosso menino. Quando Blaise veio de lua-de-mel trouxe imensa roupa de bebé, e para ela apenas trouxe um brinquedo, em que ela não tocou. Os padrinhos dela só falam do bebé, nós próprios só falamos do bebé. Acho que ela está a sentir-se de parte."

"- É! Nós temos dado pouca atenção a ela, não é?"

"- Temos, e acho que ela tem medo que o bebé a substitua."

"- Ele nunca a vai substituir."

"- Eu sei, mas na cabecinha dela é possível."

"- Muito bem. Diz-me algo que ela sempre tenha desejado."

Ginevra riu antes de beijar o marido e murmurar a resposta ao ouvido dele, fazendo-o sorrir.

---/---

Ginny ouviu a filha e o marido entrarem em casa e por isso caminhou até á entrada da casa.

"- Olá filha, como foi a escola?"

"- Bem Mã." – Respondeu ela caminhando até á sala, depois de dar um beijo na bochecha da ruiva.

"- Onde a menina pensa que vai?"

"- Ver televisão."

"- Mas nem pensar. Primeiro tens que ir fazer os trabalhos."

"- Mas mãe, eles são poucos e eu faço depois. Deixa-me ir ver só os bonecos que gosto."

"- NÃO! Já lá para cima fazer os trabalhos."

"- Mas…."

"- Não há mas nem meio mas. Vai."

"- Se fosse o bebezinho podia fazer o que queria." – Disse a loirinha irritada, subindo as escadas rapidamente.

"- Foste dura de mais." – Murmurou Draco ao ouvido da esposa.

"- Eu sei."

Ouviram um grito de surpresa vindo do quarto da pequena, e em seguida puderam ouvi-la a correr pelo corredor.

A loirinha desceu as escadas a correr, e abraçou-se á mãe, antes de saltar para o colo do pai.

"- Então gostaste?"

"- Se gostei! Eu A-D-O-R-E-I." – Respondeu ela rindo.

Ginevra sentou-se no sofá e Draco sentou-se ao lado com a filha no colo. A pequena tinha um pequeno cãozinho nas suas pernas.

O animal tinha o pelo negro e os olhos eram azulados. Era lindo.

"- Como lhe posso chamar?"

"- Isso, tu é que sabes princesa." – Respondeu Draco.

"- Hum……que tal……Troy?"

"- É perfeito." – Respondeu Ginny.

Angelina levantou-se do colo do pai e pousou o animal no chão.

"- Filha, chega aqui."

Ela voltou a sentar-se nas pernas do pai, e esperou que ele falasse.

"- Nós continuamos a gostar muito de ti. Podemos ter pensado mais no bebé ultimamente, mas isso não quer dizer que nós não gostemos de ti. Nós NUNCA vamos deixar de gostar de ti. Nós amamos-te muito."

A pequena sorriu, antes de inclinar a cabeça para a barriga da mãe. Encostou o ouvido nela e sorriu.

"- Estou a ouvir barulho." – Disse ela.

"- Ele está a mover-se."

"- Que nome ele terá mamã?"

"- Ainda não escolhemos. Queres ajudar a escolher filha? Afinal tu és a irmã mais velha, tens um papel muito importante depois."

"- Eu estive a pensar no outro dia, e gosto muito do nome Edward."

O loiro voltou a aconchegar a pequena no seu colo e olhou para a mulher a sorrir.

"- Edward será." – Disse ele beijando a filha na bochecha.

"- Terei mesmo um papel importante como irmã mais velha?"

"- Claro."

"- Boa." – Disse ela saltando para o chão.

Em seguida pegou no cachorro ao colo e saiu da sala, mas antes de chegar á porta virou-se para trás e disse.

"- Eu também vos amo muito."

Draco virou-se para a mulher e pousou a mão na barriga dela dizendo:

"- Acho que ela voltou ao normal."

"- Eu tenho a certeza disso."

O homem sorriu beijando a esposa em seguida.

(….)

"- Draco!" – Murmurou a voz de Ginny ao ouvido dele.

"- Hum?"

"- Amor acorda!"

"- Ainda é cedo ruiva, deixa-me dormir….e ainda por cima é sábado."

Ele voltou a tapar-se com o lençol, e sentiu a mulher mover-se imenso na cama, mas pensando que ela se tinha deitado outra vez, não ligou.

Apenas se apercebeu que ela se encontrava de pé ao seu lado, quando ela puxou o lençol que o tapava.

"- O que queres?"

"- Vai nascer."

Assim que ouviu a resposta da esposa, o loiro levantou-se e vestiu umas calças negras, e uma camisa, apertando apenas os últimos 4 botões.

Correu até á lareira, e chamou pelo Blaise.

"- Vem tomar conta da Angelina. Agora!" – Disse apenas, antes de voltar a correr até ao quarto.

Ginny encontrava-se de pé, no centro do quarto, com um saco na mão.

Draco aproximou-se dela e pegou na mão dela, e em seguida apontou para uma pequena bota que estava em cima da mesa.

"- Accio." – Disse ele.

Instantes depois, ambos estavam em St. Mungus.

A ruiva foi imediatamente levada pelo seu médico, para uma sala, e Draco ficou na sala de espera, impaciente.

Não tinham passado muitos minutos quando uma enfermeira apareceu ao pé do loiro e lhe perguntou:

"- Quer assistir ao nascimento do seu filho?"

"- Claro."

Seguiu a mulher, e instantes depois encontrava-se vestido com uma bata verde, e estava a pegar na mão da mulher.

"- Vai correr bem Draco." – Disse ela sentindo o marido nervoso.

"- Eu sei."

"- Relaxa."

"- Estou relaxado ruiva."

Ela sorriu, antes de sentir uma forte contracção.

"- Vai nascer." – Disse o médico.

O loiro já tinha passado por imensas experiências inesquecíveis, mas nenhuma que comparava ao nascimento do seu filho.

É claro que estava nervoso, o tempo parecia andar devagar, mas assim que viu o pequeno ser nos seus braços esqueceu tudo isso.

Era o bebé mais perfeito que ele já vira. Era a segunda coisa mais bela que ele fizera.

"- Edward Malfoy." – Murmurou o homem sentando-se ao pé da esposa.

Aproximou o pequeno da mãe, de modo a ela pegar nele.

Assim que o viu Ginny apercebeu-se que ele era igual á irmã. Loiro, pele clara, e seus olhos eram cinzas.

A única diferença é que iria ter sardas como ela tinha.

"- É tão lindo."

"- É!" – Concordou Draco olhando a esposa sorrindo ao seu lado.

Passou com as mãos nas faces rosadas, sardentas, e húmidas da mulher antes de a beijar delicadamente.

"- Eu amo-te."

**Fim do 16º capitulo**

**N/A: mais um capitulo…e a fic aproxima-se do fim...o que já não é sem tempo…fora o quê? Mais de 4 meses com ela aqui…bem está mesmo quase a terminar…**

**Como já sabem um trecho:**

"_- Angelina desce as escadas com calma. – Disse Draco. – Ruiva não te demores."_

_Ginny apareceu ao pé dele com o filho nos braços. O bebe de 4 meses, sorria para o pai. Draco aproximou-se dele e pegou no filho, no momento seguinte Angelina aparecia ao pé deles._

"_- Estou pronta." – Disse ela._

_Ginny pegou na filha e em seguida saiu da Mansão sendo seguida pelo marido._

"_- Onde vamos Mã?"_

"_- Passar o Natal a casa do padrinho."_

**Nada de muito emocionante….mas enfim…**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo…os agradecimentos estão no profile…**

**Comentem! MUITO!**

**JINHOS!**


	18. Para sempre

**Capitulo 17º **

_**Para sempre**_

Angelina entrou no quarto onde a mãe estava a dormir. Saltou para cima da cama dando um beijo na mãe e outro no pai, e em seguida perguntou:

"- Onde ele está?"

"- A dormir princesa. Mas vem que eu mostro-te."

Draco pegou na filha ao colo, e caminhou com ela até ao final da cama, onde se encontrava um pequeno berço. A pequena olhou lá para dentro e apenas viu uma cabecinha loira.

"- É o meu mano?"

"- Sim."

"- Mas é tão pequenino. Eu também fui assim Mã?"

"- Foste Angelina, também já foste assim."

A loirinha voltou a sentar-se na cama ao lado da mãe, e em seguida esperou silenciosamente.

"- O que esperas?"

"- Que ele acorde. Quero ver meu irmão acordado."

Draco riu, abraçando a mulher pelos ombros, e esta apenas respondeu:

"- Ele deve de estar a acordar, está quase na hora de ele comer."

Minutos depois um choro baixinho ecoou pelo quarto, e Angelina levantou-se rapidamente e olhou para o pequeno menino que se mexia no berço.  
Draco caminhou até ele e pegou no filho cuidadosamente, levando-o até á ruiva. Ginny aconchegou-o no seu corpo, e viu como a filha olhava fixamente para o bebé. Enquanto o menino comeu ninguém disse nada. Draco sentando-se na cama, sentando a filha nas suas pernas, e a loirinha não desviou os olhos do irmão um momento.

"- Queres pegar nele?" – Perguntou Ginevra.

"- Posso?"

"- Sim….mas tem que ser com cuidado." – Respondeu a ruiva, pousando o menino nos braços da menina.

Draco ajudou a filha a pegar no irmão, assegurando-se do que o pequeno estava bem seguro.

"- É parecido comigo. Olhem, tem os olhos como os do papá."

"- E como os teus, filha." – Disse Draco dando um beijo na bochecha da menina.

"- Olá Edward." – Murmurou a loirinha quando o pequeno fixou seus olhos nela. – "Sou a tua irmã mais velha, a Angelina, lembras de mim. Eu costumava dar festas na barriga da minha mãe, que era onde estavas. Lembras?"

"- Tenho a certeza que se lembra." – Respondeu Ginny.

O pequeno sorriu delicadamente antes de começar a fechar os olhinhos.

"- Ele quer dormir. Dá-mo cá, que eu vou deitá-lo." – Disse Draco pegando no filho.

Abanou-o durante alguns minutos, sobre o olhar da mulher. Quando o pequeno adormeceu ele deitou-o no berço, e voltou para ao pé da filha e da esposa.

"- Quando vais para casa Mã?"

"- Amanhã."

(….)

Assim que regressou a casa sentiu a filha agarrar-se á sua cintura.

"- Vocês chegaram." – Disse ela rindo.

Blaise desceu as escadas, e sorriu assim que viu a ruiva.

"- Olá Gi!"

"- Olá Blaise. A Angelina portou-se bem?" – Perguntou a ruiva pegando na filha ao colo.

"- Sim. Apenas estava ansiosa que vocês regressassem."

Draco apareceu ao pé deles, com o filho nos braços.

"- Posso pegar?"

"- Agora não filha. O Edward está a dormir, pegas depois quando ele acordar."

"- Tudo bem. Anda mãe, anda ver o quarto do mano!"

A loirinha pegou na mão da mulher, e puxou-a até ao quarto ao lado do seu.

"- Gostas?"

"- Claro."

"- Fui eu e o pai que o arranjamos ontem."

O loiro entrou no quarto e caminhou até ao berço que se encontrava ao pé da janela que dava para a enorme varanda. Deitou o filho com cuidado e em seguida caminhou até á filha.

"- E que tal um lanche para todos?" – Perguntou ele murmurando.

"- Boa!"

A mulher apenas riu, antes de sair do quarto e seguir o marido e a filha.

"- Nós vamos lanchar Blaise, também queres?" – Ofereceu o loiro.

"- Claro. Sabem que não digo que não quando o assunto é comida de borla."

Ginny riu sentando-se no sofá, e a loirinha saltou para o colo dela, aninhando-se nela. A ruiva acariciou o cabelo loiro da filha e viu que o marido sorria para as duas.

….

"- Bem, Angelina já adormeceu." – Disse Draco assim que entrou no quarto.

Caminhou para a cama e sentou-se olhando para a mulher que se encontrava a alimentar o filho.  
Apoiou a cabeça na mão, ficando quase deitado e sorriu.

"- O que foi?" – Questionou ela olhando para o esposo.

"- Nada, estou só a ver."

Reparou como a mulher corou e sorriu mais. Minutos depois Draco levantou-se e pegou no filho.

"- Vamos dormir, não vamos Edward?"

O pequeno sorriu e o loiro caminhou com ele até ao berço, deitando-o. Em seguida pousou as mãos no berço e abanou-o calmamente, fazendo o filho adormecer.

"- Já dorme. "– Informou ele deitando-se ao lado da esposa.

Ginevra passou com as mãos na face do loiro e juntou os lábios beijando-o calmamente.

"- E pensar que perdi isto tudo quando foi da Angelina."

"- Não vamos falar sobre isso agora, tu estás aqui isso é que importa."

"- Amor, não gostavas que tua família também estivesse aqui?"

A ruiva olhou para o marido durante algum tempo, antes de se afastar um pouco, e se deitar na cama.

"- Porque é que eles deviam de estar aqui?"

"- São tua família."

"- Não me consideravam filha deles quando estava sem ti."

"- As pessoas erram….eu errei e tu perdoas-te, porque não os perdoas também?"

"- Draco, é complicado." – Respondeu ela aninhando-se no corpo do marido.

"- Promete-me que vais pensar nesse assunto!"

Ela sorriu antes de beijar os lábios do marido com vontade.

"- Eu prometo."

Draco tombou seu corpo para cima do da esposa, decidido a voltar a explorar territórios por si já conhecidos.

…..

"- Angelina desce as escadas com calma. – Disse Draco. – Ruiva não te demores."

Ginny apareceu ao pé dele com o filho nos braços. O bebe de 4 meses, sorria para o pai. Draco aproximou-se dele e pegou no filho, no momento seguinte Angelina aparecia ao pé deles.

"- Estou pronta." – Disse ela.

Ginny pegou na filha e em seguida saiu da Mansão sendo seguida pelo marido.

"- Onde vamos Mã?"

"- Passar o Natal a casa do padrinho."

"- Que bom."

Minutos depois Ginny batia á porta da casa de Jonathan.  
Gabriela abriu a porta e sorriu para a família Malfoy.

"- Sejam bem vindos." – Disse ela abraçando a amiga e dando um beijo demorado na afilhada, e em seguida no pequeno.

"- Olá Draco."

"- Oi."

"- Mas entrem, esperam o quê?"

"- Onde está a Melody?"

"- No quarto."

Angelina sorriu antes de correr escada acima, indo ter com a amiga.

"- Olá Jonathan."

"- Oi Gi. Oi Malfoy."

"- Oi."

Draco sentou-se no sofá e a ruiva sentou-se na perna dele, depois de ter pousado o filho no chão.

"- Bem, quem convidaste?" – Questionou a ruiva vendo a quantidade de pratos existentes na mesa.

"- O Blaise e a mulher, e….uns amigos."

"- E eu não conheço esses amigos?" – Perguntou Ginny.

"- Logo verás."

Draco riu a cara de desapontada da esposa.

"- Não tem piada, eu pensava que éramos só nós, não vim preparada para encarar mais pessoas."

"- Parvinha." – Murmurou ele simplesmente, antes de beijar o pescoço dela, fazendo-a tremer nos seus braços.

Longos minutos se passaram e Ginny ouviu tocarem á campainha.

"- Queres que abra Gabi?"

"- Não é preciso, eu vou lá." – Respondeu Jon, caminhando para a porta.

A ruiva ouviu o amigo abrir a porta e em seguida ouviu imenso barulho vindo do hall.

"- Eu…conheço estas vozes." – Comentou ela para o marido, que apenas sorriu, antes de dizer:

"- Eu sei que sim."

"- O que fizeste?"

"- Nada….mas não ajas sem pensar, não desta vez ruivinha."

Ginevra levantou-se do colo do marido, quando viu a mãe entrar na sala.

Viu todos os seus irmãos e respectivas famílias ficarem à porta e ela sentiu-se nervosa por instantes.  
Assim que Draco a segurou pela cintura sentiu-se mais confiante. Suspirou fundo, e afastou-se do marido caminhado em direcção á mãe. Parou a meio do caminho e olhou para trás, a tempo de ver o filho a lambuzar a cara do pai.  
Sorriu antes de voltar a olhar para a família.

"- Feliz natal." – Disse ela abraçando-a mãe.

"- Desculpa filha….eu peço tanta desculpa por tudo o que aconteceu."

"- Não importa….não mais." – Disse Ginevra olhando para a mãe e sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face.

Abraçar toda a sua família era a melhor que prenda que alguma vez poderia ter recebido.

"- Este é o Edward…..nosso filho." – Disse a ruiva em seguida apontando para o menino que se encontrava ao colo do pai.

"- Mã!" – Chamou a loirinha entrando na sala.

"- E esta é minha princesa."

A pequena olhou para os pais, e em seguida para todos os rostos sardentos e sorridentes.

"- Filha, são os teus avós e os teus tios e tias."

A loirinha sorriu antes de se aproximar de Molly, e sentir o abraço apertado da avó.

"- Gostas-te da surpresa?" – Perguntou Draco, ao mesmo tempo que sentia o filho ser-lhe tirado dos braços por Arthur Weasley.

A ruiva virou-se para ele e passou os braços por trás do pescoço do marido dizendo:

"- Adorei….agora sim, estou totalmente feliz."

"- Óptimo."

"- Obrigada por tudo Draco."

"- Não tens nada que agradecer….eu é que tenho, por estares comigo, por me amares."

"- Eu também tenho que te agradecer por isso."

Ele sorriu pousando os lábios nos da mulher. Em seguida pegou na mão da esposa e saiu da sala, caminhando com ela até ao jardim da casa.  
Sentou-se na grama verde e puxou a ruiva para o seu colo, sentando-a nas suas pernas.

"- Este é um dos melhores Natais que já passei." – Comentou a ruiva, passando com as mãos na face do loiro.

"- Também gostei do que passamos juntos em Hogwarts…do nosso primeiro Natal juntos."

"- Eu também gostei….esse foi o primeiro, mas este não será o ultimo."

Ele riu, beijando-o a mulher, antes de sentir alguém agarrar-se ao seu pescoço.

"- Olá filha". – Disse ele vendo a loirinha sorrir.

"- Blaise pediu para eu vos chamar….diz que está na hora de comer."

"- Diz a ele que vamos já."

"- Tudo bem Mã." – Disse a pequena voltando para dentro de casa.

Ginny pousou os lábios nos do marido, e em seguida levantou-se.

"- Vamos jantar!" – Disse oferecendo-lhe a mão para o ajudar a levantar.

Draco pegou no pulso da ruiva, e puxou-a para si, abraçando-a, e acabando por cair no chão, com a mulher por cima de si. Encarou os olhos castanhos dela e disse:

"- Eu te amo Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy….para sempre."

"- Eu também te amo Draco Lucius Malfoy."

**Fim do 17º capitulo**

**N/A: os agradecimentos estão no profile como já sabem….e bem o próximo capitulo é o ultimo….portanto eu espero que comentem muito…como prenda de natal para mim….sejam amorosos e comentem…muito!**

**Último capítulo:**

_**Apenas uma família**_

_Realizado por Angelina Weasley Malfoy_

_É sem duvida uma simples família, uma Weasley e um Malfoy. Bem eu agora sei que não é uma simples família, afinal nunca ninguém imaginou que uma Weasley e um Malfoy estariam juntos numa frase sem que metesse pelo meio ódio e xingamentos._

_Mas a verdade é que quando hoje em dia falam de Ginevra Weasley e Draco Malfoy as palavras que são obrigados a dizer é amor, paixão, felicidade. _

**JINHOS!**

**REVIEWS!  
FUI!**


	19. Apenas uma familia

**Apenas uma família**

_Realizado por Angelina Weasley Malfoy_

É sem duvida uma simples família, uma Weasley e um Malfoy. Bem eu agora sei que não é uma simples família, afinal nunca ninguém imaginou que uma Weasley e um Malfoy estariam juntos numa frase sem que metesse pelo meio ódio e xingamentos.

Mas a verdade é que quando hoje em dia falam de Ginevra Weasley e Draco Malfoy as palavras que são obrigados a dizer é amor, paixão, felicidade.

E eu sou sem dúvida testemunha disso.

Ás vezes tento perceber o que existe de tão maravilhoso entre os meus pais, ou quem teve a culpa de eles se terem apaixonado….e bem, não encontrei nada ainda.

Meu pai também não soube explicar muito bem quando lhe perguntei o que existia entre ele e minha mãe.

_Angie descia as escadas em direcção á sala, apertando o cabelo loiro num coque quase perfeito. Sentou-se ao pé do pai que tinha o pequeno Edward de quatro anos no colo._

"_Pai, posso fazer-te uma pergunta?"_

"_Claro que sim princesa."_

"_Pai, eu já não sou assim tão princesa, já tenho quase 9 anos."_

"_Podias ter 30 que para mim ainda eras a minha princesa."_

"_Ok já percebi. Mas não era isso que queria saber. O que queria perceber é….bem é o que tu e a mãe sentem um pelo outro?"_

_Draco olhou para a filha enquanto Edward sorria nas pernas no pai e dizia:_

"_Moango."_

_Angelina viu o pai pegar na taça de Morangos que se encontrava na mesinha em frente deles e tirar um simples morango dando-o ao filho._

"_Então a minha loirinha quer saber o que existe entre mim e a mãe dela! Bem, na verdade filha eu não sei se consigo explicar. É assim, é um sentimento que talvez não dê para explicar._

_A primeira vez que eu beijei tua mãe senti algo que nunca tinha sentido, assim um misto de felicidade e nervosismo. Foi diferente de tudo o que tinha sentido, e acho que ela concorda._

_Desde aquela altura que eu não deixei de pensar nela, em especial no sorriso que ela tinha, e nos ataques Weasleys. _

_Sei que não posso viver sem ela, não posso ficar um dia sem ver o sorriso dela, sem sentir a mão dela na minha face….ela é, tudo para mim. Acho que é isso que sinto por ela, tudo."_

"_Ah!" – disse ela olhando para o pai e encostando-se ao sofá. – "Não percebi muito bem isso tudo mas ok."_

_Draco riu e olhou para a porta vendo Ginny encostada á ombreira da porta. A ruiva caminhou até ele e sentou-se ao lado da filha, puxando-a para o colo._

"_Um dia tu vais saber o que eu e o teu pai sentimos, pois um dia filha, tu também irás sentir o mesmo por alguém." – Disse Ginevra dando um beijo á filha._

Posso dizer que minha mãe estava certa, eu acabei por descobrir o que eles sentiam, mas isso é outra história, este filme é sobre meus pais, e sobre como eles se amam.

Filme! Ainda me lembro quando disse ao meu pai: "Vou fazer um filme sobre a vossa vida."

Nunca o tinha visto tão chocado, mas mesmo assim ele apoiou-me, mas acho que fez isso por eu naquela altura ter apenas 13 anos, mas pronto, agora com 21 eu finalmente realizei o filme sobre eles.

"_Draco!" – chamou a ruiva entrando no gabinete dele._

"_Sim?"_

"_Há problemas nas contas da empresa."_

_O loiro olhou para ela e levantou-se de modo a caminhar até á esposa que tinha algumas folhas na mão._

"_Sério. Deixa-me ver!" – pediu ele, estendo a mão._

_A ruiva sorriu passando com ambos os braços por trás do pescoço do marido e juntando as testas._

"_O que…."_

"_Parvinho. Não há nenhum problema, apenas queria vir ter contigo"_

_Ele sorriu pousando as mãos no fundo das costas dela e puxando-a para si._

"_Podias apenas ter dito que querias beijar-me, tocar-me….que me querias."_

_Ela sorriu antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus._

Meu pai ajudou minha mãe a fazer as pazes com a família dela, e meus tios e meus avós aceitaram-no de "braços abertos" (como diz minha mãe), mas meu pai nunca gostou deles.

"_São minha família Draco."_

"_Eu sei…e então? Eu estou casado contigo não com eles."_

"_Foste tu que fizeste com que eu os perdoassem, e agora ages assim. Eles convidaram-nos para irmos passar o natal a casa deles. Há muitos anos que não passo o Natal na Toca. Desde que fizemos as pazes que o natal tem sido aqui em casa. Este ano decidimos que seria na Toca, e eu quero ir.""_

"_Então vai. Eu não vou."_

"_Draco Malfoy, tu vens comigo e com os nossos filhos passar o natal."_

"_Não. Por mim passávamos o natal aqui em casa….só nós os 4."- Disse ele passando os braços pela cintura da ruiva._

"_Nós os 6."_

"_Nós os 4 ruiva…onde estas a ver mais duas pessoas?"_

_Ginevra pegou na mão dele e pousou-a no seu ventre._

"_Eu não estou a vê-las, estou a senti-las."_

E aquele natal foi o 1º que meu pai passou na Toca. Talvez por estar imensamente feliz por ir ter mais dois filhos.

Foram meses fantásticos, esses. Eu, meu pai e meu irmão passávamos horas a olhar para a enorme barriga da minha mãe e tentávamos imaginar como os gémeos seriam.

"_Eu acho que serão dois meninos." – Disse Edward que estava quase a fazer 5 anos._

"_Nem penses, já basta tu como menino. Eu tenho a certeza que serão duas meninas. E que serão ruivas como a mãe." – Disse Angelina. – "Mas não é justo. Eu estou a fazer 11 anos, o que significa que vou para Hogwarts e por isso não poderei brincar com elas."_

"_Hogwarts é magnífica. Tu vais adorar princesa." – Comentou Draco beijando a bochecha da filha. – " E depois falta pouco tempo para o nascimento, e tu só vais para Hogwarts daqui a 3 meses, ainda terás tempo para brincar."_

"_Falta quanto tempo mamã?" – perguntou Edward._

"_Nenhum." – Respondeu ela levando as mãos á barriga e olhando significativamente para Draco._

Foi realmente engraçado o que aconteceu depois. Meu pai correu porta fora indo chamar um dos meus tios, visto meus padrinhos não estarem em Londres, e o tio Blaise naquela altura estava ocupado com o bebe de 3 meses que tinha.

E qual foi o tio que o meu pai arranjou primeiro? O tio Ron.

Foi hilário mesmo. A cara de meu tio em pânico a olhar para a minha mãe, que estava a ser carregada pelo meu pai.

Acho que a ideia de meus pais era o meu tio tomar conta de mim e do meu irmão, mas na verdade foi ao contrário.

"_Eu quero vê-las." – Disse a loira entrando no quarto onde a mãe estava, e puxando o irmão pela mão. – "Eu disse que eram duas meninas. Eu sabia."_

_Edward olhou para as duas bebés que se encontravam nos braços de Draco e disse:_

"_Elas são iguais."_

"_Sim filho. O mesmo cabelo ruivo, a mesma pele clara, os meus olhos castanhos acinzentados. Eles são iguais." – Concordou o loiro, deixando a filha pegar numa das bebés. – "Cuidado Angelina."_

Mas meu pai estava errado, eles não eram assim TÃO iguais.

"_Que nomes vocês escolheram?" – perguntou a loirinha olhando as irmãs dormirem no berço._

"_Jessica e Candy." – Respondeu a ruiva pegando no filho de modo a este puder ver as irmãs._

"_E como as distinguimos?"_

"_Fácil Edward. A Jessica tem este sinal no pescoço, vês? E a Candy não."_

"_Teremos que olhar sempre para o pescoço?"_

"_Não filha." – Respondeu Draco a rir. – "Vocês vão achá-las muito diferente depois, conseguirão distingui-las, assim como distingues teus tios." – Explicou o loiro fazendo com que ambos os filhos sorrissem. _

E meu pai estava certo, eu sempre achei as gémeas muito diferentes. Na verdade todos nós as achamos.

Jessica era mais tímida, sossegada e calada. Com 4 anos tinha o seu lindo cabelo ruivo até á cintura.

Candy era diferente. Era eléctrica, curiosa, um pouco fria. E sempre odiou cabelo comprido, o mais comprido que tem é até aos ombros.

Meu pai sempre disse que a Candy é mais parecida comigo e com ele próprio. Bem por isso fomos ambas para os Slytherin.

Edward e Jessica sempre foram mais como minha mãe, e claro está, acabaram por ir parar nos Gryffindores.

"_Este ano nós ganharemos a taça pai, tenho certeza." – Disse Angelina._

"_Estás enganada." – Rebateu Edward. – "Quem vai ganhar sou eu. Sou melhor apanhador que tu."_

"_Edward, meu querido irmão, tu estás no 2º ano e eu estou no 7º. Eu vou ganhar."_

"_Angelina não subestimes teu irmão. Sabes que ele tem um dom para o Quidditch. E depois é determinado como tua mãe. Lembras-te ruiva? Do jogo em que te estatelaste no chão porque querias ganhar?" – perguntou o loiro abraçando a esposa e beijando o pescoço dela._

"_Claro que me lembro. Em especial da tua cara de preocupado. E depois, o culpado foste tu."_

"_Eu sei, afinal tu não conseguiste resistir ao meu charme."_

"_Ora, não seremos convencidos. Tu é que te preocupaste com o meu estado depois, e ficaste acordado de noite para preparar uma poção para mim."_

"_Certo, acho que é melhor irmos Edward. Bem, nós vamos brincar com as gémeas." – Disse a loira olhando os pais que se beijavam calmamente. – "É, definitivamente não devemos de estar aqui."_

Como podem ver este filme tem tudo para ser o melhor filme da minha carreira.

Afinal fala de amor, um amor que todos julgavam impossível, até mesmo meus pais. Mas um amor capaz de vencer barreiras.

Eu tenho a certeza que eles foram feitos para se amarem. E sei que se amam desde o primeiro beijo.

"**_Claro….o negócio dos Malfoy's. Por momentos esqueci que eras um Malfoy."_**

"_**Esquece novamente." – Murmurou ele antes de aproximar os lábios dos dela e beijá-la.**_

_**O beijo fora calmo ao início, mas depressa Draco começou a beijá-la com mais vontade fazendo com que a ruiva se agarrasse á camisa dele para não cair. O homem encostou Ginny á mesa e pousou as mãos na cintura dela.**_

_**Puxava-a para si tornando o beijo cada vez mais intenso. Não queria parar, não agora que a estava a beijar, e sabia que ela também não queria parar, pois as mãos dela no seu pescoço demonstravam a vontade que ela tinha que o beijo continuasse.**_

_**---/---**_

"**_Porque vieste com ela á discoteca?"_**

"**_Porque é que tu vieste com o Jonathan?"_**

"**_Para te provocar." – Respondeu ela desequilibrando-se, fazendo com que ele a segura-se pela cintura._**

_**Olharam nos olhos um do outro até que ele disse:**_

"**_Conseguiste provocar-me ruiva. Por isso é que vim com a Moore, para te mostrar que não tinha ciúmes."_**

"**_E tens?"_**

_**Ele sorriu e levantou-a em seguida, metendo-a de frente para si. Ginevra para se apoiar passou os braços por trás do pescoço dele, e encostou a cabeça no ombro do homem.**_

"**_Tenho." – Murmurou ele passando com os dedos no pescoço dela, causando-lhe arrepios._**

"**_Eu sabia." – Disse ela antes de encostar seus lábios aos dele._**

_**---/---**_

"**_Terminei tudo." – Disse ela sorridente entrando na sala de poções, e correndo até ele._**

_**Pendurou-se no pescoço do homem que ficou estático por momentos, antes de a abraçar.**_

"**_E sabes que mais? Os examinadores disseram que eu era a melhor aluna que eles tinham examinado em poções, de há 20 anos para cá. Eu estou tão feliz. Terminei os exames e devo de ter notas fantásticas."_**

_**Ele sorriu perante a alegria dela. Pousou-a no chão em seguida e puxou-a para si beijando-a.**_

"**_Teremos que comemorar então." – Disse ele com um sorriso de malícia._**

"**_Sr. Draco Malfoy, será que não podia dizer outra coisa?"_**

"**_Eu te amo."_**

_**Ela piscou os olhos várias vezes tentando assimilar o que ele dissera. Sentiu o coração bater rapidamente no peito. Ele havia dito que a amava. Ele amava-a. Ele havia dito o que ela mais desejava ouvir.**_

"**_Eu também te amo."_**

_**---/---**_

"**_O que me querias eu…." – Fechou os olhos por instantes, e murmurou:_**

"**_Eu sou um comensal."_**

_**Ginny sentiu o ar falhar por momentos. Como assim ele era um comensal! Ele não podia ser! Ele não tinha marca.**_

"**_Mentes."_**

"**_Não."_**

_**---/---**_

"**_O que é isto?"_**

"**_Voldemort está a atacar Hogwarts. Sempre foi este seu plano."_**

"**_Está na hora Draco…ele…ou eu?"_**

_**O homem olhou para ela sorrindo e murmurou:**_

"**_Tu."_**

_**---/---**_

_**Weasley**_

_**Sabes uma coisa, tenho mesmo que te agradecer, por mais que me custe tenho que o fazer, afinal se não fosses tu hoje eu não estaria aqui, em França.**_

_**Já alguma vez cá vieste? Oh que pergunta idiota a minha, claro que não, afinal és uma Weasley, uma pobre e nojenta Weasley.**_

_**E sim, é por tua causa que eu aqui estou. Olha só.**_

_**Fui ensinar em Hogwarts a mando de Voldemort, e envolvi-me contigo. Foi muito divertido, muito mesmo, em especial durante a noite.**_

_**Em seguida quando Voldemort atacou Hogwarts eu sabia que ele iria perder, e eu não queria cair juntamente com ele, então usei-te.**_

_**Contei-te a verdade, e sabia que não ias entregar-me. Combati do vosso lado, não por ti, mas por mim, tudo o que fiz foi por mim.**_

_**Pensavas que te amo mesmo? Não Weasley eu não te amo, nunca te amei, e nunca, mas nunca vou-te amar.**_

_**Mas e então, o que te interessa isso! Sempre tens o Jonathan Greenlef.**_

_**Acho que não há mais nada a te dizer….apenas esquece tudo o que se passou entre nós, tudo o que te disse, pois não passaram de mentiras.**_

_**Até nunca Weasley**_

_**Draco Malfoy"**_

_**---/---**_

"**_Ele chegou."_**

"**_Manda-o entrar."_**

"**_Muito bem. Pode entrar."_**

_**Ginny levantou-se e começou a caminhar até á porta, mas parou no meio do escritório quando o homem apareceu á sua frente.**_

_**Olhou-o por instantes e pareceu-lhe que ele próprio estava surpreso.**_

_**«Não pode ser verdade!»**_

_**Mas era. O mesmo olhar, o mesmo porte, o mesmo cabelo loiro.**_

"**_Draco Malfoy." – Murmurou ela encarando-o mortalmente._**

_**---/---**_

"**_Ginevra."_**

"**_Pensava que já tinhas ido embora." – Comentou ela sem se afastar dele._**

"**_Meu avião é só amanhã ao fim da tarde. E tu? Não devias de estar a trabalhar?"_**

"**_Minha filha faz anos, por isso tirei o dia. E agora vim comprar a prenda dela."_**

_**O homem sorriu, um sorriso discreto, mas que a ruiva viu bem.**_

_**Só naquele momento é que Draco viu o quanto perto estavam. O corpo dela tocava no seu, e ele passou instantaneamente seu braço pela cintura dela, e suspirou quando viu que ela não se afastou. Muito pelo contrário, ela passou seus braços por trás do pescoço dele.**_

_**Apertou-a mais na cintura e juntou as testas.**_

_**Segundos depois ele tomou uma decisão. Antes que algum deles se arrependesse, ou que alguém os interrompe-se, ele colou seus lábios aos dela.**_

_**Nunca um beijo fora tão delicioso, calmo, desejado e sonhado como aquele.**_

_**Draco apertou mais a ruiva de encontro a si, para ter a certeza de que aquilo era verdade, e por isso ela aprofundou o beijo. Teve que se segurar ao colarinho da camisa dele para não cair, suas pernas tremiam como varas verdes, seu coração batia forte.**_

_**A sensação de borboletas no estômago invadira tanto um como o outro, Draco apertava-a o mais possível contra o seu corpo, enquanto a beijava com voracidade. Não queria que aquele beijo terminasse nunca, não queria que ela se afastasse dele nunca mais.**_

_**Quanto tempo estiveram a se beijar! Não sabiam dizer….tinha sido muito, mas para eles acabou depressa.**_

_**---/---**_

"**_Posso não mudar o passado, mas posso mudar o futuro. Deixa-me muda-lo Ginny. Deixa-me ficar contigo….eu amo-te….muito."_**

"**_Eu também te amo Draco."_**

_---/---_

Os contos de fada existem, e Ginny e Draco viveram um.

Assim como em todos os contos de fadas o deles acabou na mesma maneira.

_**When the world is cold  
And I need a friend to hold  
You give me love  
You give me love  
And when my hope is gone  
And I feel I can't go on  
You pick me up  
You give me love  
You give me love**_

_**(Faith Hill – You give me love)**_

………. _Viveram felizes para sempre._

**Fim **

**N/A: ACABOU!**

**Um perfeito final feliz, cheio de paz, amor, felicidade, como deve de ser sempre. Eu estava a ver que isto nunca mais terminava….mas como sempre o final chegou….depois de 21 capítulos de O fruto proibido, e de 18 desta, eles tiveram o que todas as pessoas merecem…um final feliz…**

**Bem, como é praticamente natal, eu actualizei, mesmo tendo poucos reviews, mas não há crise. E desta vez vou responder aos reviews aqui…**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Rafinha M. Potter: **bem, espero que realmente tenhas gostado deste final, que tenha sido do teu agrado, que tenhas gostado das gémeas…possivelmente o nome delas não foram tão originais assim, mas enfim…é…Natal é um época mesmo boa, época de felicidade, alegria, harmonia, de estar com a família. Espero que o teu Natal seja realmente óptimo, e passado com as pessoas que mais adoras, e que o teu ano seja bom, cheio de amor, alegria, e sonhos. Um Feliz Natal, e um Bom Ano Novo! Jinhos!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**: aqui está meu presente para vocês…o último capitulo…o final dos finais….o culminar de mais uma fic. E eu espero que tenhas gostado…e que tenhas sido um bom final….e que comentes….e que tenhas um Óptimo Natal….e um Bom Ano Novo….JINHOS!

**Kah Black Malfoy**: é…o final….este é o final dos finais…acabou, e espero que tenhas gostado…que tenhas sido um bom final….então é isso…Bom Natal….JINHOS!

**Miaka**: é….Draco foi amoroso….e este fim foi bom? Eu espero realmente que sim…que tenhas gostado….bem…aqui ficam os meus votos de Um Feliz Natal…e um 2006 recheado de coisas boas….JINHOS!

**Miris Malfoy**: é…tudo em paz, harmonia, e com muito amor…e aqui está o final…um pouco diferente, mas espero que tenhas gostado…assim como espero que tenhas um Bom Natal…e um óptimo 2006….e que comentes…JINHOS!

**Franinha Malfoy**: bem…espero que tenhas gostado do final…que tenha sido um bom final….e que comentes…assim como espero que tenhas um excelente Natal, e um 2006 esplêndido. JINHOS!

**Larimalfoy**: espero que não tenhas chorado…é Natal e é tempo de alegria…mas espero que tenhas gostado do final a fic…que tenha ficado do teu agrado…e que comentes…e que tenhas um Bom Natal e um prospero ano novo….JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: a fic acabou….acabou de vez e para sempre…mas eu espero que tenha valido a pena o esforço…que tenhas gostado do final…e que comentes. Bom Natal e óptimo 2006….JINHOS!

**Lele:** eu adorei os reviews que mandaste….muito obrigada…e espero que te tenha surpreendido pela positiva com esta fic e com este final….Desejo-te um Feliz Natal…e um Próspero Ano Novo….JINHOS!

**Beca**: Oi amiga….o que te dizer? É natal….e o ano está a acabar…e está na hora de fazer o balanço sobre 2005….bem o meu é positivo….adorei tudo…e foi um dos melhores anos da minha vida…e foi um bom ano pelas inúmeras conversas que tivemos no MSN, onde eu comecei a te conhecer melhor, e onde posso dizer nos tornamos amigas…e bem….mais uma fic que terminou….assim como mais um ano está a terminar….eu espero que tenhas gostado deste ano….que tenhas gostado da minha "companhia via MSN" e que tenhas gostado da fic….Desejo-te tudo de bom….que 2006 seja um ano em que tu alcances teus desejos e teus sonhos, um ano cheio de paz, amor, harmonia e luz….e que este natal seja especial…e que o passes com quem mais amas…e com quem mais te ame…em harmonia especialmente…  
Adoro-te….e espero que comentes….BJINHOS!

**Kika**: Na realidade eu acho que gajos combinam com qualquer altura do ano, mas e duvida que combinam muito bem com o Natal. Eu não sei muito bem o que te dizer…apenas, mais um natal, mais um ano que está a chegar ao fim. Eu gostei muito deste ano, foi um dos melhores, espero que também tenhas gostado. Bem, acho que é só…ah! FELIZ NATAL KIKA! Cheio de doces, de paz, de luz, e de presentes….e que os teus desejos se realizem….  
JINHOS!

**Pois é…a fic terminou, e espero que tenham gostado….e bem….leiam a minha nova fic _É um grande fenómeno o amor_….e a short _Make love happen…._**

**FELIZ NATAL para todos…..**

**JINHOS! **


End file.
